Born to be a Champion
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: Return of Born to be a Champion. Naruto Namikaze has alot to live up too. A Pokemon Champion for a father. A Top Coordinator for a Mother. His sisters all found success and the Namikaze family have all made names for themselves in the Pokemon world. With his best friend by his side, he will strive to surpass his family and prove to his parents he has what it takes to become great.
1. Chapter 1

**I have brought it back and hopefully will be able to spend more time with it. Tiny differences from the last one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The world of planet Earth a world inhabited by humans and the mysterious creatures known as Pokemon. Creatures that live far and wide on land, sea and air on all four corners of the globe. Some known as masters of creations, rulers of areas, guardians of peace and simple residents of the wild.

Our story takes place on the continent of Unova. A continent isolated from other regions and the pokémon that inhabit those regions. It was said that it was founded by a legendary dragon of unparallel power but then it split itself into 3 separate dragons one of yin, one of yang and one of wugi. The dragons of yin and yang joined the heroic brothers of truth and ideal but the dragon of wugi left and never returned. Centuries passed and Unova became a beautiful and peaceful land like many others in the world.

Naruto Namikaze ran through the fields with a happy smile plastered on his face as his hands traced along the top of the flowers and the tall grass, feeling them tickle his hands as they stroked his palm. His golden blonde hair that he inherited from his father shined as the sun hit it and his violet eyes that he inherited from his mother were flickering all around wildly as he looked at the different sites around him.

The six year old wore a blue shirt with the picture of a Charizard on the front with its wings stretched out with white shorts and sneakers. On his back was a backpack with various necessities.

"Come on Accelgor catch me if you can," he said in a sing along voice as an Accelgor Pokémon chased after him from behind. The Accelgor had a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet, adorned with green stripes, a black star-like marking or hole on the front, and a swirled shape in the back, with its eyes in a shadowed crevice giving the appearance of an annoyed pout. The rest of its body consisted of blue, segmented cloth-like tufts, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back.

The Pokémon eagerly chased after him making the young boys laughter be heard all throughout the field.

"Calm down you two and stay where I can see you," Professor Juniper said to them as she tried not to laugh while trying to keep up with the two rascals. Aurea Juniper was a pretty looking woman in her late twenties with light brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white top and green skirt along with a white lab coat.

Professor Juniper was the local Pokémon professor that was stationed in Nuvema Town, a small village in the Unova region and was the resident neighbor of the Namikaze family as well as little Naruto's godmother.

Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze, who said boy physically resembled and was the current Champion of the Unova region who specialized in electric and flying type pokémon. There were very few in the world that could go toe to toe against the man people dubbed the Yellow Flash.

The Namikaze family was one of the greatest pokemon trainer dynasties in the world that everyone from all regions had heard off. Naruto' grandfather Jiraiya Namikaze was one of the worlds greatest pokemon masters having been nicknamed the White Sage. His Grandmother Tsunade Namikaze was one of the world's best pokemon healers.

Aside from his grandparents and father, he also had an Aunt and Uncle. Cynthia Namikaze was the middle child and only daughter of Jiraiya and Tsunade as well Minato's younger sister. She like all the Namikaze before her became a trainer and was currently the Pokemon Champion of the Sinnoh Region, brining even more glory to the Namikaze family.

Finally there was Volkner Namikaze, the youngest child who looked near identical to his older brother. Like Minato he too specialized in electric type pokemon and was currently one of the top Gym Leaders of the Sinnoh region.

Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki and was one of the world top coordinators who specialized in water and fire type pokémon. She was known throughout the world as one of the few people to have ever won the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Grand Festivals as well as being one of the world's most desirable women.

When Minato and Kushina got together the whole world saw what could only be seen as the greatest power couple in pokémon history and together they had five children with Naruto being child number four and the only son.

After a quick jog she found Naruto and her Accelgor looking up a tree and saw Naruto with a big smile on his face as he pointed towards a small moving figure in the tree.

Blocking out the sun with her hand to get a better look, Professor Juniper grinned when she saw a small Snivy resting in one of the tree's branches.

The Snivy was a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, yellow markings around its large eyes and finally on the tip of its tail was what looked like a three point leaf.

"Good find Naruto, this is the last one we need," she said patting his head getting a smile from the small blonde haired boy before she looked towards her Pokémon and gave him a nod.

"Accelgor knock it out the tree with **acid spray** and then get it while it's falling with a **quick attack**."

Accelgor nodded and shout out a green spray like substance towards the small Snivy, quickly engulfing it.

They watched the Snivy wake up and writhe around a little before it lost its balance and fell out of the tree.

Before it could hit the ground though, Accelgor appeared in front of it and slammed into it and pushed it to the ground.

When the Snivy landed on the ground its eyes were swirls and had a confused look on its face, looking very out of it from the sudden quick attack. Professor Juniper took that moment to reach into her bag and pull out a red and white ball.

Throwing the poke ball it landed on top of the Snivy's head and engulfed it in a red light before the red light shot into the poke ball.

The trio stood and watched as the poke ball shook on the ground for a couple of seconds before a small bleep could be heard, indicating that the catch was successful.

"Yay," Naruto said putting his hands in the air as Juniper high fived him before he turned around and high fived Accelgor.

Walking forward Professor Juniper picked up the newly caught pokémon and placed him in her bag where eight other poke balls and lay each with a fire, grass or water symbol on the front. She placed a small grass symbol on the Snivy's poke ball before placing it with the rest.

"Is that all of them Aunty?" Naruto asked as Juniper nodded and patted his head.

"Yes that's all of them. Nine starter pokémon for nine future trainers. Since it's almost time for new trainers to begin their journey I thought it was time to catch them."

"Can I have one for my birthday?" He asked with a puppy dog look on his face, hoping to persuade his godmother. Though all he got was a grin and a little flick on the nose.

"Nice try," she making Naruto pout. Naruto's birthday was the next day and was when his parents and sisters were scheduled to come back home. He was very excited.

His older sisters Mito, Elesa and Skyla were triplets and had begun their Pokémon journey little over a year ago together. The three nearly thirteen year old girls were in every sense the apple of their parent's eyes and recently Minato and Kushina had gone to visit them after the girls recently participated in some exhibition matches in the Battle Frontier. His Uncle Volkner had apparently joined to watch and give his support.

During the summer of their first year they had managed to get into the Sinnoh pokémon league after collecting the eight necessary badges.

For three newbie's they had done very well with Skyla and Elesa making it to the quarter finals while Mito made it to the Semi finals before being defeated. Their first time performances as well as being the daughters of a current champion and top coordinator had gained them a lot of fame and notoriety.

Mito who looked a lot like their mother was the oldest of the triplets and was a carbon copy of their mother with the fiery personality to match. She specialized in fire pokémon which she also took after their mother and dreamed to be the best fire pokémon trainer in the world.

Elesa the middle triplet took more after their father with blonde hair that she always kept short enough to touch her chin and was the most girly of the group, being very in to fashion and the latest trends. Her pokémon type also took after her father and dreamed of being one of the top electric type Pokémon trainers in the world just like him.

Then there was Skyla the youngest of the trio who looked like Kushina as well but had tanned skin like Mito and her father and her red hair was darker then her mother and sisters. Like her sisters she also had a passion except hers lies with Flying type pokémon and to one day become the top trainer of flying type Pokémon which made her different since she didn't take after her parents favorite type but never the less she was loved by them just as much as her sisters.

The three girls were going to grow up to be incredibly beautiful; she knew that the moment their bodies began to mature and the boys began to take notice. All three would be as stunning as their mother one day.

And when it came to Naruto the three girls adored their little brother and had been that way ever since he was born. They were very protective over him and would find any reason to cuddle him whenever they could. Not that he minded most of time since he loved his sisters with all his heart.

Though with the girls being who they were, Minato and Kushina's attention was normally planted in their direction and it caused them to be in the spotlight almost all the time while Naruto sort of got pushed into the shadows.

Juniper loved her two friends very dearly but she knew that the girls were always the main priority while Naruto tended to come second, especially with Minato since the three girls were big time daddy's little girls. Although she knew that it wasn't because they didn't love Naruto he didn't receive as much attention as his sisters. She knew that it was because since the girls had become old enough to become trainers they got to travel which made it easier for them to meet up with their parents while Naruto couldn't leave the town until they took him with them or became old enough to start his journey. It was reasons like these that made her wish he was old enough to travel already.

Then a year ago Riya Namikaze, the youngest daughter arrived and Naruto had begun spending a lot more time with her at the lab with his parents having little time for him anymore due to the new baby who required a lot of attention that left them feeling tired in the morning. The three girls on their Pokémon journey, Minato's champion duties and Kushina guiding the next generation of coordinators, it all left them very busy.

It was probably why Naruto was always her favorite. He was the one she had spent the most time with and when it came to pokémon there was nothing he did not want to learn. So she had taken to teaching him everything he needed to know, hence why he was with her today catching the starter pokémon.

"When we get back how about we have some ice cream and then we can go over the Eevee evolution cycle again," she said to Naruto whose face lit up with excitement. The Eevees had always been a favorite of his, probably because of them having the largest list of possible evolutions than any other pokémon which Naruto said was the coolest thing cause it was like having the power of most types into one.

Naruto just nodded his head before he began running, wanting Accelgor to chase him again.

Professor Juniper just laughed as she walked at a regular pace, keeping an eye on her godson and pokémon and they played chase again.

When they arrived back at her lap she guided Naruto in her living quarters as she headed towards the kitchen to get the tubs of ice cream that she promised.

From the side though she saw her computer was on and the message board was bleeping, signalling someone was calling her.

Taking a seat in her chair she tapped the accept button and watched as a video call from Minato and Kushina appeared.

They both were in their middle thirties and looked good for their age with Minato wearing his trademark white jacket that Kushina had bought him on their first anniversary and Kushina wore a pleasant looking purple kimono.

"Ahh Minato, Kushina I was just thinking off the two of you. Everything going well in Sinnoh?" she asked her two friends as she leaned back on her chair and smiled at them both.

"It went fantastic. The girls are buzzed at how well everyone has taken to them and have had interview after interview by various newspapers and new crews all day. Oh you should see them they have been delighted all day. I can't remember the last time they have looked so happy," Minato said as Kushina brought little Riya up and waved at Juniper.

The little girl had taking after her father with little blonde tuffs of hair on her head. "Everyone has been wanting to know about this little one as well," Kushina spoke as Juniper waved back at the girl.

"Were not calling at a bad time are we?"

"No not at all. Naruto and I just got back from catching the starter Pokemon. He was a big help in spotting them. He has good senses for a six year old."

"He always was very observative," Kushina praised as Riya sat playing with her mother's hair.

"What time is your flight back tomorrow? His little birthday party is at two down here at the lab. My father can't wait to see him, apparently he has something cool to give him. He can't wait to see you all," she said chuckling but stopped when she saw them both chuckle nervously with Minato scratching the back of his head.

Oh no. She had seen these looks before.

"There has been a little change of plans," Minato said slowly as Kushina swept a bit of hair out of her face. "Our flight has been cancelled due to a huge blizzard that's been confirmed to heading our way. They estimate it to last for at least 2 days, which sadly means that we won't be able to make it."

Now Juniper was looking distraught. "Isn't their anything you can do to get here, can't you ride your pokémon?" she asked a little desperately since she didn't want Naruto to be saddened by his parents tardiness for his birthday.

Minato sighed with as he shook his head. "We already considered that option but after verifying the level of this blizzard and the direction it's coming from we see that it's too dangerous for our pokémon to take us through it. Even if we tried to leave now we would simply get caught in it because we would need to go through it to make it back home and it's just too dangerous for us to put little Riya at risk."

Juniper looked down as her hair now overshadowed her eyes. "So what will you do then?" she asked.

"There is a big ball being hosted for the up and coming trainers in the next town which happens to be Hearthome city and the girls have been invited. It's a big time thing that could really get the girls name out there and further there fame in the pokémon world." Minato said as Riya pulled on his jacket.

"Minato and I have also been asked by the Sinnoh pokémon league to give special demonstrations with our pokémon. We originally declined but with this blizzard heading for us we've decided to take them on their offer.

"Unfortunately it means staying in Sinnoh at least another week…..we….we won't be there for Naruto's birthday."

The two parents gulped and look at the screen after having diverted their eyes. They were not surprised when they saw the glaring facing of Aurea Juniper looking back at them.

"Don't do this. Not again. Don't to this to that little boy again."

"Aurea….you have to understand…."

"Understand what? That again you are putting the girls before Naruto. How many times have you two gone on trips and left Naruto behind because you want to see the triplets. You're forgetting you have a son here who needs you just as much as they need you," she whispered harshly at them.

They both gulped but Minato was the first that regained himself.

"Either way I am sorry Aurea but there's nothing we can do. We're already stuck over here so we decided to make the best of it. This chance for the girls is a big deal and it needs to come first. Naruto won't mind if we miss his birthday just for this year. We will be back next weekend and we can celebrate it then. Naruto will understand."

"IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!" she shouted at them, fuming that they would so easily decide on the matter. "He is going to be crushed."

Both Minato and Kushina looked away from the screen, neither really knowing what to say. They knew their son would be a little heartbroken but they would be back in a week and then they could celebrate as a family.

Irritated by their silence Aurea took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "One day…one day if you keep doing this to him, it's going to come back and bite you both in the ass." She then leaned forward and turned the screen off, not being able to look at her two friends any more right now.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed as she could hear Naruto giggling from the living room as he played with Accelgor.

She was not looking forward to this.

* * *

**That night**

'_Why won't they come?'_ Naruto thought as his head lay softly on his pillow as his eyes just stared at the desk beside the bed.

He had taken it just like Professor Juniper thought he would. He was heartbroken that they were not going to be there for his birthday and he had been very downcast for the rest of the day. Accelgor tried to get him to laugh again but he really wasn't in the mood any more.

'_Did I do something wrong? Was I bad? I don't think I did anything.'_

He wondered that thought but knew deep down it was because of his sisters again. He might only be six years old but even he could see that when it came to his three older sisters nothing else really mattered. Not even him.

Not being able to fall to sleep he sat up from his bed and looked out the window.

He peered up at the moon in the sky which was full and just placed his head in his hands.

He loved his family but he felt very let down by them today, especially with his parents. He had wanted to go with them to see his big sisters but instead told him he would be staying with his aunty while they were gone which he didn't mind since he loved his Aunty.

But at least he got to see his friend Bianca and funny grandpa Cedric as he called him would also be visiting which he was happy about. He always liked his aunt's father, he was very odd but very funny.

His eyes drooped down as sleep was about to take him again but before his eyes could completely shut he saw a small shadowed figured appear under the gaze of the moon before he watched it fall to the ground and into the small forest on the labs estate.

His curiosity getting the better of him he jumped away from the window put his slipper and little robe on and left his room.

He crept past his aunt's room, tip toed down the stairs and opened up the back door and headed towards the spot where the figure landed.

Quickly making his way through the forest he could hear the night time Pokemon making themselves known with their calls and could hear them scurrying across the tops of the tree's. Naruto paid them no mind though since his focus was on something completely different.

Stepping out into a small clearing he finally saw what had fallen from the sky and he could say he had never seen such a beautiful pokémon in all his nearly seven years of life.

The pokémon was about medium sized had the lower half of its body in red with jet-plane like wings and fin-like feet. It has a blue triangular marking on its red chest. It had white and red arms that can be tucked into its body and the upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle and a noticeably long neck over 2 feet in length.

She was not very big either, only just a little bit bigger then Naruto was in terms of height while being larger from head to tail.

The beautiful pokémon let out a low cry of pain and Naruto could see that on one of its wings had a large gash that looked quite deep. He took a few steps closer but when he did the pokémon looked in his direction and had a look of fright on its face.

"It's okay," he said putting his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

The pokémon did not look very assured but it could not move much thanks to its wound. However it could still launch attacks which is exactly what it did as its eyes started to glow startling Naruto.

"Uh oh" Naruto said to himself knowing what glowing eyes usually meant after all his lessons with Aunty Juniper. One it meant it was most likely a psychic and two that it was about to launch an attack.

His guess was proven true as sonic looking rings of psychic energy were launched from the beautiful pokémons head.

"Ahhh" Naruto screamed as he crossed his arms to brave himself only to feel the attack pass next to him and he opened his eyes to see that it collided with one of the trees causing it to fall over.

"Huh?" Naruto said a bit dumbly as he thought the attack was meant for him. He looked back to the mystery pokémon to see that it's eyes were squinted as it looked at him as if it had trouble seeing him.

"Is she unable to see me?" He wondered as he took a step forward only for another ring of energy to get fired at him. This one missing him by an inch as it hit another tree and toppled it over. Despite this he wasn't deterred from his objective to help the injured pokémon.

Naruto walked slowly towards it making sure to not step on any twigs or leaves until he was finally in front of her and gently patted her face with gentle touches as he said soothing words to the hurt pokémon that surprised the creature.

The pokémon observed the human slowly caressing her. It flexed its hands and wings, ready in case the boy did anything. But looking into his eyes saw nothing but concern for her.

After a few seconds, it felt that he could somehow trust this young human and finally unclenched its hands and wings.

"Laaaaa," the pokemon said weakly as Naruto took a quick look at the wound and saw it was quite deep and trickles of blood were sliding down its body but the most surprising sight was the traces of a glowing purple that seemed to be covering part of her wings which indicated possible poisoning. It was no wonder she went down and he could see that it was hurting her a lot.

Knowing he could not do anything he took off his robe and placed it on top of the hurt pokémon so it could keep her warm.

"I'm going to go get my aunty. She will know what to do," he said and to the pokémons surprise Naruto kissed the top of her head and ran back towards the house.

Not needing to be quiet his footsteps echoed through the lab and ran up the stairs to his aunt's bedroom.

When he got up the stairs he already saw her light on as the door to her room creaked open. Professor Juniper yawned and looked in Naruto's direction as she rubbed sleepers out of her eyes.

"Naruto what are you doing up this late?" she said, yawning in the middle of the sentence but was quickly fully awake when Naruto grabbed her hands and began pulling her down the stairs.

"You have to come help," he said as they walked down the steps.

"Why Naruto? What's wrong?" She said with confusion but some concern.

"Outside, a hurt pokémon landed in the little forest away from the lab. She has a big cut in her wing and she is in a lot of pain. We need to help her," Naruto said to her, making himself a little upset as he spoke.

Normally she would have thought it was just a child imagination but when it came to pokémon Naruto was always very serious. Plus his watery eyes were proof that he was telling the truth.

"Okay let me just get my robe and some equipment and we can go," she said as Naruto nodded and went down to the back door. He only had to wait a minute before Professor Juniper appeared with a bag in her hand.

He took her other hand and led her back to the site.

After a few minutes of trekking through the forest and some silent curses from Professor Juniper they were back in the clearing where Naruto sat beside the hurt pokémon again and gently stroked the top of her head.

"Don't worry my aunty is amazing. She can help you get better," he said as the pokémons big yellow eyes looked at him and very gently leaned into him, knowing he would not hurt her since he came back.

Professor Juniper meanwhile had an awestruck look on her face as she stared at the hurt pokémon in front of her. She was so glad that Naruto had spotted this when he did.

"A Latias," she whispered though Naruto heard her as she approached the hurt pokémon.

"A Latias? What's that?" he asked since he had not heard of a Latias before.

"She is a legendary pokémon Naruto," she told him making him look like a gaping fish. "She is part of the Eon duo Latias and Latios and is rarely seen in the world. The fact that we are seeing one now despite the circumstances is such a privilege since they normally stay in groups."

"What is she doing out here in the Unova region? She belongs in the Hoenn region."

"I don't know," he said giving such a child like answer. "But she got her wing hurt."

Naruto and Professor Juniper both felt the Latias tremble a little as the professor got close but Naruto tried to reassure her and calm her.

"She is very young. She can't be any older than a 2 year old. Poor baby," she said before taking a look at the gash on her wing and winced when she saw it.

It was a bad wound, one that she knew she would not be able to heal on her own. While she knew pokémon healing during her few years at the pokémon centre, she was not confident enough in being able to heal the poor pokémon on her own. Especially after seeing that there was also poison on its wing most likely inflicted by some kind of poison type pokémon.

Plus with such a legendary and rare pokémon she did not want to take any chances.

"We need to move her," she said looking at Naruto. "We need to get her to the lab where we can fix her up. I will need to call Nurse Joy to help me. Can you help me pick her up Naruto?" she asked with Naruto quickly nodding.

He wanted to help his new friend.

They both got on the opposite sides and gently picked the hurt Latias up. They struggled a bit at first since Latias trembled in pain but they managed to get her in a comfy and safe position on Professor Junipers back while Naruto gently held her head and patted it as he guided them back out the forest.

* * *

**Next morning**

Naruto rubbed his eyes, ridding the sleepers from them as he recalled the events of last night.

After getting the Latias into his aunt's lab, Professor Juniper quickly called the local nurse Joy who arrived in a record five minutes. When it came to pokémon there was nothing more important when it came to a member of the Joy family.

The two women quickly got to work on the Latias and spent about two hours healing the poor pokémon in one of the sterilized labs and made sure the poor pokémon was in a gentle sleep as they fixed her up.

Naruto had wanted to help them but after seeing his eyes droop, Professor Juniper quickly put him to bed where he was out like a light before she even got to his room.

Getting out of bed he ran down the stairs and made his way to the room where the Latias was being kept. As he got close he saw his aunt coming out of the room as she rubbed sleepers out of her eyes again.

"You're up. Good morning birthday boy," she said getting down to his level and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yeah it's my birthday," he said with a happy grin making her laugh and she patted his head. She figured he forgot after the incident during the night.

"You're here to visit your new friend huh?" She said as Naruto quickly nodded making her smile even more.

"Is she okay? I'm sorry I couldn't help more. I got really tired."

"You did more than enough. You probably saved a Pokémon's life last night. I know Nurse Joy was very thankful you found her when you did and wanted me to tell you that you did a good job in helping Latias."

Professor Juniper smiled and stood up, guiding Naruto through the door. "Come and see for yourself."

Walking into the lab Naruto quickly spotted the Latias sleeping peacefully on a large circular bed based on the edge of the room. She had a few wires hooked up to her to monitor her heart rate while bandages were wrapped around her wing. Her head was resting on a pillow and Naruto could hear soft snores coming from the young Pokemon.

Rushing over he leaned against the bed as best he could as gently stroked the top of the Pokemon head, a small smile on his face since he was happy that his new friend seemed to be on the mend.

"She will need to take it easy for the next two weeks but with some hyper potions, berries and lots of rest she should be back to normal."

"Okay Aunty," he replied before crawling onto the bed and continued to stroke her head while giggling at the funny soft snores that was coming from the minor legendary Pokemon.

From the door Professor Juniper leaned against the door and smiled as she watched as her godson stayed beside the injured Latias before she went to go make his birthday breakfast.

* * *

**Later on that day**

Naruto grabbed some wrapping paper that laid on the ground and threw it into a black bag. He was helping Professor Juniper pack away and clean up the small mess that was made from Naruto's little birthday get together.

It had only been a small affair with Cedric Juniper visiting along with Naruto's friend Bianca. Bianca was a girl his age that he had known for as long as he could remember and lived just up the street from them. Her father was an old friend of his moms who could be a little over protective when it came to his daughter.

The two children had spent the day playing with the pokémon that resided at the lab or resided outside. Since there were no harmful pokémon in the area the two were happily playing with the little delightful pokémon that enjoyed their presence.

After a trek through the forest for a few hours with Cedric, Aurea and Bianca they managed to see a large Scolipede that Cedric had noticed on the way there and knew the two children would have loved to see it. Then afterwards they had cake and party food before they moved onto his presents.

From Bianca he got a book on the various types of berries that could be found throughout Unova along with a few of said berries that she had collected with her father.

From Cedric he got a top of the line pair of binoculars and camera that he could use to spot pokémon and take pictures of said pokémon. Since according to Cedric Naruto had the mind of a future pokémon professor he wanted to help guide the young boy to a great and noble profession.

His Grandparents who were away on a Cruise around the Orange Islands had sent him an old fossil they found during an excavation they witnessed on the beach of Mikan Island. They apologised for not being there but wished him a happy birthday and that they would see him soon.

His Aunt Cynthia sent him a tiny figurine of a Glaceon made completely out of glass. She had gotten it form a small town from Sunburst town which had a legend about an Onix made of Crystal. She wrote her search came up empty but hoped he liked the gift.

From his Uncle Volkner he received a pokemon flute. He wasn't sure why he was given a flute until Proffesor Juniper explained that it helped in waking up pokemon. It was a handy gift for the future.

His favorite present though was from his aunt which included a book on the various legendary pokémon throughout the world with what detailed descriptions they had on said pokémon. They even included a drawn up picture and some real time photo's since some legendary pokémon were harder to find then others.

The other present he was a little confused about at first and only Professor Juniper really knew why she gave him an empty Luxury poke ball to him for his present.

"Here is the bag of rubbish," he said to his aunt as he handed the black bag over to Professor Juniper before scooped up his presents and headed back to the lab where the Latias was still resting. The cake and sugar he had today had made him more energetic then he normally was.

"That boy," she whispered with a smile on her face as she tip toed over to see the interaction between said boy and pokémon.

Running in he saw that the Latias was awake and had its head lifted slightly in the air. From the look on her face she must have only just woken up and was getting use to her surroundings.

"You're awake," he said happily as he hopped onto the bed and gently hugged the Latias around the neck, making sure to be careful of her wound and not to scare her too much.

The Latias was confused but accepted the hug since she had never met a nice human before until last night, unlike the last one she met that gave her the injuries. The one in front of her seemed to appeal to her since he had been very kind to her and helped her in her time of need.

"My names Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Your Latias right?" he asked as the Latias nodded her head in confirmation. "I hope you are feeling better. That was a nasty cut you had on your wing. When I get hurt my Mama or Aunty Juniper usually kisses it better and it doesn't hurt as much. Does it hurt?"

Latias again nodded a little and again to her surprise Naruto leaned over and gently kissed her injured wing. "How's that? Any better?"

Latias did nothing at first since it pretty much felt the same but she did feel something soothe the pain for a moment so she just nodded and rubbed her face against Naruto's cheek, getting laughs from the young boy as Professor Juniper laughed into her hand at the display.

"You're really friendly Latias. Do you want to be my friend? I really want to be yours."

"Laaaaaa," was the response he got back as she continued to nuzzle into him making him laugh again.

"I take that as a yes," he giggled before he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out two little berries that were colored red and yellow. Latias leaned down and sniffed the berries with her nose.

"The book says these are Leppa berries and that they help restore health. I got some from my friend Bianca since it's my birthday today. If you want you can have them since they could help with your wound. I don't mind."

Latias sniffed the berries for a few more seconds before she took one in her mouth, chewed it and swallowed. From the happy look on her face he guessed she liked it so he offered her the second one which she happily took.

"Laaaaaa," she called out again as she nuzzled into Naruto who happily accepted and hugged back.

Smiling and happy that his new friend seemed to like him so much he got out his book on Legendary pokémon and place it in front of them. "You want to read my new book with me?" he asked and saw Latias nod her head.

Lying on his front and beside Latias and he sprawled the book out and the two new friends leaned down to look at the contents while Professor Juniper watched in awe at how quickly the Latias accepted Naruto, not that she should really be surprised. Gently closing the door she left the two new friends to it while she went to make a call.

* * *

**One Week later**

Professor Juniper stood at the front of the lab with her hands in her pockets as she watched as a fancy car pulled into her drive and its passengers stepped out of the car.

From the front Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze stepped out of it whilst from the back Mito, Elesa and Skyla all stepped out as their mother took Riya out of her seat. The three girls looked a little older then they normally did and had an air of confidence around them. All three were wearing matching jeans whilst Mito wore a red top, Elesa a yellow top and Skyla a blue top.

The family of six walked forward and Minato and Kushina nervously said their hello's to their long time friend which was understandable given their last conversation.

"He's at the back of the lab. Know that he was very broken up about none of you being there for this birthday," she said with the parents wincing and the girls all looking apologetic. "Just be glad he has a big heart."

"Come on lets go see our little brother," Skyla said joyfully as the three girls ran inside to see their beloved little brother whilst the adults and Riya walked at a gentle pace behind them.

Since it had been well over a year since they had seen him they were all anxious to see their baby brother. The trio had missed him very much and were a little ashamed that they could not have been there for his birthday despite how much they wanted to. But they were intent on making it up to him with the gifts they got him from their travels.

Reaching the back door the trio quickly heard their brother's laughter coming from the back and became curious over what he was laughing at. Walking outside they all stopped in their tracks and let their jaws hit the ground when they saw Naruto playing with a young Latias who was tickling his stomach with her nose.

"Girls what's with the looks?" Minato asked before he and Kushina noticed it as well and had similar looks on their face while Riya happily clapped her hands.

"A Latias?" the family members all said allowed not believing that their son was playing with one of the Legendary Eon duo of the Hoenn region.

From the side Professor Juniper had a big grin on her face. She had been waiting to see this moment for the entire week and quickly slipped out a camera from her pocket and took a picture of the gobsmacked looks on their faces.

As they stood still with their looks of disbelief Naruto noticed his family all appear and quickly let a big grin cover his face.

He ran up to them and stopped a few meters in front of them with Latias hovering behind him, now with fresh bandages on her wing.

"Momma, Dad, Big Sisters and little Riya, I want you to meet Latias, my new friend and my first pokémon," he said as he held up a Luxury poke ball in front of them as a big cheesy smile stretched across his face.

"Laaaaaaa."

After a few moments of silence, all over Nuvema town a loud shout could be heard and Naruto was bombarded with question while he just laughed as his new friend happily nuzzled into his side.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Thanks for reading and please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again small changed for this chapter. Naruto is 12 when he starts out. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Five years had passed since the day that they had met. Naruto and Latias had become closer and closer to the point where Naruto called her his best friend and spent most of every waking moment together.

The day his parents returned with his sisters a week after his birthday they had bombarded him with questions about how he managed to catch one of the Eon duo along with what she was even doing in Unova.

After explaining to his family and his sister seemed happy for him that he had his first pokémon. Though he could tell they were a little jealous that their little brother had a legendary pokémon under his belt, especially Mito. Even Kushina had to admit she were a little jealous since it was rare for anyone to have a legendary pokémon on their team.

Only Minato and Jiraiya were lucky enough to have a legendary pokemon on their side. The male Namikaze's must have incredible luck.

Since then he played, ate with, slept and trained with Latias who was always by his side no matter what. The two were practically inseparable and when you saw one the other would not be far behind.

Though one thing he made sure of was that very few people knew about her. Other than his family and Professor Juniper only a handful of people knew about her which included Bianca who would often play with them and who Latias had taken a liking too.

He knew that there were people out there that would try to take her from him and until he was strong enough to prevent that from happening he knew hiding her existence from the world was the best option.

Sitting up from his bed he noticed it was morning and groggily turned his alarm off. Sitting up and looking up at the calendar on his wall he saw the words he had long been waiting to read.

_Beginning of Pokémon Journey_

Letting a big grin come to his face he turned to his side and gently shook Latias awake who was still sleeping and lying on the side of the bed with her head resting on one of his pillows.

"Latias its time to wake up," he said trying to get her to wake up. If there was anything he had learnt from his best friend it was that she was a very deep sleeper. Probably because she used to live in the wild and therefore didn't exactly need to get up early for the day's events like he had to today.

Pouting he picked up his pillow and gave her a light whap on the head with it. The result was instantaneous as her eyes shot open and began looking around her surroundings to see what just hit her.

When she turned to the side and saw Naruto grinning at her cheeks puffed out in annoyance and began poking him in the chest with her nose.

"Hey you're the one who didn't wake up," he said laughing before hugging Latias, making the annoyed look on her face disappear and letting the happy smile he was use to take over.

"Guess what day it is Latias? It's the day we finally start our pokémon journey. Are you ready to go down this road with me?" he asked.

"Laaaaaaaaaaa," she responded back happily a she nodded her head rapidly giving him his answer.

Grinning he pulled out a bowl from under his bed and took out some dragon pokémon food that he kept in his draw since they were Latias's favorite.

After acquiring Latias as his first pokémon and leaning she was a Dragon type pokémon, he had taken to learning everything there was to know about Dragon pokémon along with all the legends and information there was about the Eon duo.

So during one of the many times where he stayed with Professor Juniper when his parents were out of town, she took him to the Johto region where he met with the leading Dragon Expert in that region, old friend of Professor Junipers and his mothers cousin, Claire Uzumaki.

The gym leader of Blackthorn Gym had been more than happy to teach her cousins son about Dragon type pokémon and was always happy to see someone from the next generation of pokémon trainers was taking an interest in the Dragon type.

Thanks to Claire and her teaching he learned the best way to care for Latias, the right kind of food for her, her favorite kind of habitats etc. Plus if he ever had any more Dragon type pokémon which he hoped he would then her teachings would be invaluable.

"Enjoy breakfast Latias, I need to go shower," he told her as she dug into her breakfast. Getting out of bed he hustled over to his bathroom

Thirty minutes later Naruto stood outside his family home with his equipment tucked away in his bag that was slung over his shoulder. He locked the front door since he was the only one currently home.

He wore a white shirt with orange on the side while wearing black bottoms and sneakers. Around his neck on a silver chain was Latias's poke ball that he always kept on him at all times.

"I won't be back here in a while. Get a good look Latias."

Latias floated beside him as she watched him lock up before Naruto turned around began jogging towards Professor Juniper's estate with Latias happily flying beside him. Since there were very few houses in the part of Nuvema town that they lived in, he saw no reason to put Latias in her poke ball.

A minute later he turned up at the lab and casually walked in like he had done on multiple occasions.

"Aunty I'm here," he called out just as a blonde blur barreled into him making him roll his eyes but smile none the less. He then picked the blonde blur up and swung her around getting laughs in response.

"Hey Bianca," he said as his childhood friend Bianca stood in front of him fixing her green hat and giving him a warm smile. She wore her usual white top with an orange blouse over it with white bottoms and sneakers.

"Hi Naru. Hi Latias," she said as the Latias nuzzled into Bianca, happy to see her female friend.

She had been his friend for as long as he could remember and depended a lot on her friendship. Though she was awfully clumsy and hasty, she was genuinely goodhearted and cares deeply for pokémon, something that put a gold star by her name as far as he was concerned.

Bianca had the dream of becoming great pokémon researcher just like Professor Juniper though while Naruto had his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Bianca decided to become Professor Juniper's assistant which his aunt was happy to accept and would travel with Professor Juniper when she traveled around Unova on field research.

Her father was happy that she became the assistant to Professor Juniper since he was originally against her becoming a trainer. But since she would have Professor Juniper with her and would be under her guidance he relented.

He was just a father who was worried over his only child.

"Professor, Naruto's here," she called as Naruto noticed a Tepig appear from between her legs.

"Well hey their little guy. Are you Bianca's first pokémon?" he asked and got an oink in response from the tiny pokémon.

It was primarily orange with black and yellow markings. It has ovular eyes, a ruddy pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. The upper portion of its head is black, and its long, pointed ears were positioned closely together on the top of its head. It had short legs with black front feet and a black band covers its lower back and rear. Its curly tail is tipped with a ruddy pink sphere.

"He is," Bianca said picking up the little pokémon in her arms as it settled comfortably. "Professor Juniper said since you were not taking a starter pokémon from Unova that I could have this little guy instead. I couldn't say no."

"Teeeeeeepig," the little pokémon said in delight as Bianca rubbed her cheek against his making them both laugh.

They both then heard footsteps from behind them and both saw Professor Juniper walking towards them with a few objects in her hands.

"Are you all set Naruto? This is it. The big day," she said as Naruto nodded his head rapidly.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh goodness it does not feel so long ago that you were still holding onto my hand pointing towards the little snivy's in the tree's and playing in the mud with the Tepigs. What happened to that little cutie?" she asked pouting.

"He got bigger and became ready to take on the pokémon world."

"Good answer," she said as she motioned for Naruto and Bianca to follow while Bianca put Tepig down who followed behind them with Latias.

They walked over to one of the many desks where Professor pulled one of the draw out and picked up three small boxes and laid them out on the table.

"Okay first this is your Xtransceiver. This is what you will use to keep in contact when you're not near a Pokémon Center. You can store over a thousand contacts in here and have a camera up the top where you can visual chat with a single person. It also has a radio link that can link to up to three other people."

"Bianca and I have already put our numbers in it so you can call us whenever you want whether it's of importance, guidance or just a general chat. You just need to input your name."

Naruto nodded and took the orange colored communication device and tapped in his name. When Professor Juniper saw the name he typed in she gave him a warm look and kissed her godsons cheek since it made her feel very warm inside and happy that he would honor her in such a way.

_Naruto J Namikaze_

He smiled at his godmother and aunt before he strapped it around his left arm. He then watched as she pulled out a blue case about the size of her hand with the poke ball symbol etched onto the front.

"This next object is your badge case for to keep the gym badges you win. This will keep up to eight badges since that is the required amount for the Kanto league. Remember don't lose it otherwise you will have a serious problem when you turn up at the Indigo Plateau with your badges missing."

Nodding again he took the badge case and put it in one of the side pockets of his bag. Finally she took out a large case and opened it up too show a few rows of poke balls.

"These six are your standard poke balls which you already know about while the rest of different variations. These are two dusk balls," she said referring to the dark green poke balls, "while the other two blue and red ones are Great balls."

"The dusk balls are specifically designed to be best used to capturing pokémon while inside a cave or at night, so don't use them when the sun is up otherwise it loses its effectiveness. The great ball as you know is an upgraded version of the poke ball which gives it a better chance at capturing." Juniper said scientifically as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Normally I would just give you your first six poke balls but since you're my godson I think I can make an exception and throw in a few extra," She said giving her godson a warm smile that was equally returned.

"Now put these away and let me make sure you have everything you need," she said as Naruto packed them away into his bag before settling his bag on top of the desk as Professor Juniper and Bianca began checking it over.

Thanks to sealing capsules that stored big items inside thumb sized capsules it allowed a trainer to carry a lot more equipment with them along with items from home like bicycles, big camping gear, fishing rods etc.

He only had four capsules that he really needed. One was the camping capsule that contained his camping gear like a tent, pillow, sleeping bag etc. Another had a shirt symbol which contained his clothes which were about seven shirts, shorts, pants, underwear, a water proof jacket and a second set of shoes.

"So far so good," Professor Juniper said nodding her head thankful he had been sensible in the amount he was taking and that he was using sealing capsules.

The third was food which was mostly tinned food since any other type of food would go off along with bottles of water that he could easily stock up on with each town or city he visited. Along with the human food was Latias's Dragon food along with regular pokémon food bags.

The final capsule had a red cross on it indicating it was his healing supplies for his pokémon. Checking inside Naruto had five potions, three super potions and one hyper potion neatly stacked together along with a few roles of bandages, various berries and a small tub of healing antiseptic cream. Then on the side were a few human medicines just in case for him.

Since Professor Juniper had some healing knowledge she made sure to pass it to Naruto and Bianca. Plus having a grandmother who was literally the best poke medic in the world also game in handy.

Nodding in satisfaction she sealed them back up and placed them back in the bags. She gave him a smile in satisfaction.

"Very good, you have all you need from this end. All you need now is once you get to Kanto to head to Pallet town to see Professor Oak."

"Right remind me again what I am picking up," he asked giving her a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Professor Juniper gave him a look that made Bianca laugh before sighing and answering his question.

"You just need to get the pokedex for that region and Kanto map from him. Even though your Xtransceiver has a map in it, it's best to have a spare just in case. The other will be your starter pokémon since we agreed its best to keep Latias hidden."

"I know. I plan on using her in some gym battles but other than that her debut to the world won't be until the Indigo Plateau as long as I manage to get in," he said as he patted her head whilst the young Latias nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm sure you will be fine," she told him with Bianca nodding, already planning on going to watch him when he made it into the Kanto league.

"Now are you sure you do not want a Unova starter pokémon? I still have one of each still in their poke balls and are ready to be claimed," she said pointing over to the far side of the lab where three poke balls lay comfortably on a pillowed stand.

"I'm sure," he said shaking his head. "Since I'm going to start my journey in Kanto its only right that I get a Kanto starter to match."

"Do you know which you're going to get?" Bianca asked as both Naruto and Professor Juniper nodded.

"I already told Professor Oak which starter Naruto would like. Though I should tell you he may want to see Latias since he has never seen a Latias before. He won't cause any harm to her he will just want his curiosity about her to be sated."

"That's cool. He sounds like an alright guy so neither us mind if he wants to take a quick look at her," he said with Latias nodding her head.

"My plane out leaves in about an hour so we should get going," he said with both nodding since Bianca and Professor Juniper were going to see him off from the Nuvema Town air field where he would be getting a plane from Unova to Kanto.

It was only a small airfield but with his sister Skyla's popularity the pilots were happy to take Naruto over to Kanto since it would probably put in a good word with his big sister.

"Okay Latias it's time to go into the ball. I'll let you out to stretch your wings once we arrive in Kanto," he said as Latias nodded happily before returning to her luxury ball around his neck.

Picking up his bag the group left and began piling into Professor Juniper's jeep and quickly took off.

"Naru are your parents or sisters coming to see you off?" Bianca asked as she and Professor Juniper frowned when he shook his head.

"No they have...more important things to do," he said bitterly that was not lost on both girls.

"What's the excuse this time?" Professor Juniper sighed as they drove down the road with the top of the jeep current down.

"Apparently Elesa has a big cat walk show today and mom and dad wanted to go support her. I guess watching girls parade up and down a small walk way was more important than seeing me off on my pokémon journey."

Now Bianca frowned a little. "What about Mito or Skyla?" she asked but Naruto barked out a small laugh.

"Your kidding? Mito has been on her high horse ever since she became a member of Unova's elite four. I left her a message but I guess seeing me off was not important enough for her."

"And Skyla?"

"I don't know about her. I tried to calling her but it kept going to voice mail. I guess she was in the air whenever I called."

"Huh those dummies," Professor Juniper whispered as her hands clutched the steering wheel tightly while Bianca looked at her friend with a sad glance. Her hand gripped behind the seat and took one of his hands into hers.

Naruto just smiled at her and kissed her hand in thanks. She really was a good friend. "Don't worry about it though. "I'm sure I'll see them again as some point. I imagine Mom wanted to be here but Dad probably dragged her their."

"Yeah next time." Bianca replied as the car went silent as they continued to drive.

Arriving into the airport they saw the plane Naruto would be taking off in. Since their family was well known and liked in the area, the pilot agreed to take Naruto to Kanto as a favor to Professor Juniper.

Near the plane however Naruto noticed another jeep standing nearby to the plane with a woman standing in front of it. When they got closer Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw who it was. As soon as they stopped Naruto quickly jumped out the jeep and darted towards her.

"Grandma!" Naruto called out as he quickly wrapped his arms around the woman who started chuckling. Tsunade Senju was a woman in her late fifties with blonde hair that streak of grey running through it. She had hazel eyes that popped with her hair and looked to be in great shape for her age. Though the most notable feature was her very large chest that was easily bigger than most other women out there. "What are you doing here?"

Tsunade looked down at her grandson and ruffled his hair. "And miss my only grandsons beginning his pokemon journey. I think not. Hello Aurea, Bianca." she greeted.

"Hello Tsunade."

"Hello Mrs Namikaze."

"Grandpa out on one of his adventures again?" Naruto asked as his grandmother sighed and nodded her head.

"You know what he is like. The moment he hears anything about a legendary sighting he is gone. This time I got a note left on the fridge"

"What one did he hear about this time?" Naruto asked since Jiraiya's adventures were the thing of much fun and laughter.

"Well he supposedly heard there was a Rayquaza sighting down in Ever Grande City. Why he thinks it will appear there of all places in beyond me but that's your grandfather for you." Tsunade looked around the landing strip with a frown on her face. "Where's everyone else?"

"Busy. Elesa has a Catwalk this weekend so Mom and Dad are there with Riya. Skyla and Mito is your guess."

Tsunade didn't look overly impressed but she would let it go for the time being. "Well I'm sure they would have loved to off been here to see you off. Your Mother gave me their numbers to give to you so you could contact them."

"I know. I just wished they were here." Naruto added trying to shrug it off and smiled as his grandmother kissed his forehead.

"Well I'll make sure to tell them all about this. They will want to know you got off okay." Tsunade told him before she went to the jeep and pulled out a gift for Naruto who was staring at it with glee. Tsunade grinned and handed it to him. "It's from both your grandfather and I. I know he sends his love."

Naruto grinned as he opened the gift and removed the lid from the box. Inside he was surprised to find a pokeball sitting there in the middle of the box on top of some new clothes. The pokeball was purple with a golden M on the front of it.

Naruto, Bianca and Professor Juniper all gasped when they saw the pokeball. "No way. Is that…"

"A Master Ball? Yes it is."

"How did you get one? Those are mega money and our so difficult to get a hold off." Bianca asked. It was the pokeball that could catch any pokeball. Only the Pokemon Masters had a Master Ball.

"I have some shares in Siliph co. Let's just say thanks to my work with the pokemon health care system if I want something like a Master Ball then Silph Co. will give me one."

"Bad ass Grandma." Naruto said with Professor Juniper and Bianca nodding in agreement. Naruto went to grab it but Tsunade grabbed it first. She held it out in front of him and looked at him sternly.

"Before I give you this there are some rules you need to follow." She told him and Naruto quickly paid attention. You show no one you have this. There are a lot of people who would love to get their hands on one of these."

Naruto quickly nodded his head. He was eager to hold the Master ball.

"Second you don't use this on just any pokemon. If you see a pokemon you really feel would be a great asset to your team and is special and unique, then you can use it. Another legendary would be rather impressive since your father and grandfather only have one."

"And third you keep this on your person at all times. You don't leave it anywhere unattended and you don't let anyone other than yourself hold it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal Grandma." Naruto responded as Tsunade waved the Master ball in front of him teasingly before giving it to him. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Don't forget the clothes in their too. Those are from your grandfather. He says a Namikaze man need to look cool and stylish." Tsunade told him as they looked into the box to see a pile of white and black shirts and shorts with red on some and orange going across them in a diagonal line on another.

Naruto let a big grin appear on his face before Tsunade asked the pilot to take a picture of this moment. As the picture was taken she got out her own Xtransceiver and added the numbers to his own as well as take his number.

Once finished Naruto said his goodbyes and prepared to leave.

* * *

**In the Air**

Naruto sat on the opposite side of the pilot as he looked down at the ocean as they crossed over towards the Kanto region.

He had said his goodbyes and got a little tearful once Bianca and Professor Juniper started bawling their eyes out.

After a good five minute hugging both of them and after they wished him well and made one last check to make sure he had everything, he was escorted to the plane he would be travelling in by the pilot and took off into the air shortly afterwards.

As they soared across the sky his thoughts turned to his family.

This was another moment in his life that his family had missed simply because the girls came first and Naruto had argued with them a few times over it. Though the main one was when they wanted Naruto to show off his Latias to the world since it was quite an achievement for one so young to catch a rare pokémon like Latias.

But Naruto refused since he agreed with Professor Juniper that she should lay low. Sometimes he thought their fame to the pokémon world was just too much to deal with.

His parents were either away on business trips or with the girls while Naruto would be left with Professor Juniper. Latias also was a little skittish around his parents, she didn't like them all that much nor did she like Mito a great deal. The only three she liked was Elesa, Skyla and Riya since Elesa seemed to call beautiful and even said she may be better looking than a Milotic, Skyla loved Latias the moment she saw her floating and Riya would play with her.

He loved his parents and they did try to make time for him but their duties as well as the girls always seemed to get into the way of any private time with his parents. It wasn't easy being the only son. The fact that they tried to make time for him stopped him from having any anger over them.

Maybe in the future and with his older sister now with their own lives and careers, Kushina and Minato would be able to make more time for him.

In the last few years his older sisters had elevated themselves to stardom like he knew they would and all three became well respected trainers.

Skyla and Elesa became gym leaders, focusing on their respective pokémon types while Mito became a member of the Elite four after defeating and replacing a trainer called Grimsley. Since then his sister's attention was solely on their work as well as their other passions.

Skyla became a pilot, Elesa became a famous model and Mito became a dancer. All three became stars in their respective professions as well.

His Uncle Volkner and Aunt Cynthia were able to stop by from time to time as well though it was not often. They too had their own lives and duties but he was thankful for the time he had with them. He was very close to Cynthia who had given him a few trainer tips for when he build his own team of pokemon.

To put it simply he had a Pokémon Champion for a father, a top coordinator for a mother, two gym leaders and an elite four member for sisters, Pokemon Champion for an Aunt, Gym leader for an Uncle, a former champion from his grandfather and the top Pokemon Medic in the world for a Grandmother.

The bar had been raised high and the shadow was enormous but Naruto would somehow surpass it.

As he looked down at the ocean he felt the pilot nudge his arm and saw he was pointing out the window from Naruto's side.

With a confused look he looked over through his window and couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face when he saw his sister Skyla flying beside the plane on with her own smaller plane and flying next to her was her large Braviary.

He saw her look over and motioned for him to look down at his Xtransceiver. Nodding he looked down and saw a message suddenly bleep on the screen. Tapping the button, a message came up from Skyla.

'_Good luck on your pokémon journey and I hope you catch lots of flying type pokémon. I know you will do great. I will be waiting for your challenge in Unova and I look forward to the day you can battle me evenly.'_

_Love you always, your big sister Skyla xx_

_p.s Add my contact number so I can call you whenever I want._

Naruto let a big smile appear on his face as he clicked the accept button and accepted Skyla as a contact. He turned back to look at his big sister and mouthed 'thank you' to her.

Seemingly knowing what he said she gave him a warm smile and then she blew him a large kiss and gave him a salute before she took out a bag and gave it to Braviary who flew ahead of the plane Naruto was on before Skylas plane did a 180 turn and went back to Unova.

He waved at her as she left before he turned back to the front, his mood now a bit brighter than before with his big sister wishing him luck.

"How long until we get to Kanto?" he asked the pilot.

"About 3 hours so you better get comfy," the pilot said as Naruto simply nodded and pulled out the book on legendary Pokemon that he got for his seventh birthday to pass the time.

* * *

**Three Hours Later at the Landing Spot.**

After the three hours in the air the plane eventually landed on a small air strip a little outside Pallet town, a small town in the southern part of Kanto.

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed as he stretched his arms after finally getting out of the plane. He felt like he was getting a cramp from being forced to sit and hardly ever get up. Gladly for him the ordeal was over.

"Now that I'm here I can finally go find Professor Oaks and get my starter Pokemon," Naruto said eagerly.

"Raaaaav"

Naruto jumped in surprise at the startling noise and turned to see Skylas Braviary on the roof of a shed looking at him.

"Braviary? You're my sister Skylas Braviary right?" He questioned to the large bird who nodded before he opened his wings and then flew down in front of Naruto. Naruto wondered what his sisters pokémon wanted until he looked down and saw a gift bag attached to one of it's talons.

"Is that for me?" Naruto asked and received a nod before he knelt down to untie it and open it to see that their was a Xtransceiver number on it and a little present with a card attached. He took the card and opened it to see a message that said "call number before opening present".

"That's strange," Naruto said to himself before deciding to comply with the request. So he dialed the mystery number on his Xtransceiver and then waited for a moment before the screen lit up with the person he called.

"Hi little brother!" A cheerful voice cried out.

"Sister Elesa?!" Naruto said in surprise at seeing his blond older sister.

"Yeah it's me and I hope you followed my cards request by calling me before opening that little present?" She asked with a teasing smile as she spoke.

Naruto nodded a little sheepishly. "Um yeah I did see," he said while showing the still unopened package that was now revealed to be from her.

Seeing this she jumped up and clapped her hands cheerfully look a cheerleader. "Oh great, I was worried you'd ignore what it said for a moment but I'm glad to see your still polite."

"Thanks I guess, so why did you have me call you?" he asked wondering if she wanted something.

Hearing his question Elesa raised an eyebrow before she giggled at her little brothers cluelessness. It was always something that made him look cute.

"Hee hee hee I'm calling to congratulate you silly. You didn't think I'd miss saying congrats to little brother for finally becoming a trainer do you?" She asked a bit sarcastically.

Naruto now had a surprised expression before he got a small smile on his face. "Thanks sis but if you really wanted to congratulate me then why didn't you come to see me go off on the plane," he asked with a small amount of hidden hurtfulness at remembering she didn't come.

To his surprise he heard Elesa groan.

"Oh believe me I wanted to see you but my damn manager kept throwing a fit over how I couldn't skip out on my first big fashion magazine appearance and how this would ruin him. The guy also wouldn't shut up so I decided to stay here just so he'd finally stop yelling at me. But that doesn't mean I can't improvise on my little brothers big day so I sent your gift to Skyla and she was more than happy to get it to you while also giving you a farewell." She said with her eyes showing signs of sadness in missing Naruto's departure.

However instead of being disappointed Naruto now had a full happy smile on his face. "Thanks you, I really appreciate it," he said to his beloved sister.

Elesa waved it off. "It was no problem Naruto, I was more than happy to do that and more for you".

"So what about sister Mito?" he asked wanting to know if his oldest sister also sent him something to congratulate him.

Elesa gained a small frown. "Well I haven't heard anything from her, I've tried calling her but she doesn't pick up. It seems she's become pretty busy as an Elite Four member and doesn't have much time for her sisters either,"

Naruto's smile lessened but he still held it. "That's okay I'm just happy you and Skyla got to see me off."

Elesa smiled back. "No problem little Naru, well I gotta go now since I have a photo shoot to take so goodbye and good luck to you and your journey. Also be sure to catch some electric types while you're their and don't forget to register my number so we can talk another time," she said and finished by blowing him a big kiss and wink through the video.

"Hey I'm not little anymore!" Naruto said a little annoyed which grew a bit when Elesa just giggled some more.

"Love you," She said happily before hanging up and disappearing from the screen.

"_Love you too,"_ Naruto thought to himself before he turned to see that Braviary had left while he was talking with Elesa obviously heading back to Skyla.

Seeing this he decided to finally open the present Elesa sent him. When he did he smiled at what he saw inside. In the small box was a silver chain necklace with a miniature silver replica of Latias with perfectly carved amber crystals for eyes that shined and seemed to glow in the light.

Wasting no time he put on the necklace and saw that it was at a perfect length that placed it above his luxury ball necklace without bumping into each other at all.

"Thanks you," He said before registering her number and heading back out to find the professors lab.

* * *

**Pallet Town**

The little town was very pretty and the people there were shown to be very friendly. It was about mid afternoon and the weather had heated up a little. He let Latias stretch her wings for a good half an hour before he returned her to her poke ball and he made his way through the nice looking town. He walked for a few minutes before he was someone out front and decided ask for some assistance.

"Excuse me miss," he said as he passed a woman in her mid thirties who was watering her plants outside her house. She turned around and smiled at Naruto. "I wondering if you could tell me where Professor Oak lives," he asked as the woman nodded.

"Sure it's just up the street about five minutes walk from here. You just follow the path straight ahead and you can't miss it. Are you a pokémon trainer?"

"Yes it's my first journey and my professor from Unova told me to see him before I start through Kanto."

"Unova? My you're a long way from home. You didn't want to start in your home region?"

He shook his head. "No Kanto was where I wanted to start since my Aunt recommended it to be the best region for those that start out on their first journey."

"Well it seems you have planned ahead. My names Delia Ketchum, my son Ash began his journey just two days ago and already made it to Viridian City. If you two meet I hope you can be friends."

"I would like that Mrs. Ketchum. Have a good day and thank you for the directions," he said waving goodbye to her which he returned.

"What a nice young man though he looks awfully familiar," she said before dismissing the thoughts and turning back to her garden.

Five minutes was really all it took before he found himself standing outside the laboratory of Professor Oak. It looked a lot like Professor Junipers lab but was stationed on top of a hill with a windmill built behind it.

Walking inside he called out and found himself inside a pleasant looking lobby where he found an older man sitting on one of the couches reading the latest Sinnoh magazine which happened to have his father on the front of it.

He was an older man who looked to be in his late fifties with graying hair and black eyes with a tanned complexion with wrinkles on a few spots on his face. He wore a red dress shirt with tanned pants and brown shoes with a white lab coat over the top.

He noticed Naruto walk in and quickly compared him with the picture of Minato on the front of the magazine. "Yep, without a doubt you are Minato Namikaze's son. You two are the spitting image on one another."

He got up and shook Naruto' hand. "I'm Samuel Oak, Pokémon Professor here in Pallet town. It's an honor to meet you Naruto."

"It's an honor to meet you too sir. My Aunt Aurea Juniper told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope," he said as he scratched the side of his face. "Come, come let go to the lab to give you what you came for."

As they walked Professor Oak started light conversation with him. "You know I met your parents on quite a few occasions though I can't say I know them personally. With you father coming from Sinnoh and your mother from Johto they don't come to Kanto all that much. Never met your sisters either but they seem nice enough. Are you following in their footsteps?" He asked wanting to get to know the only son of the pokémon power couple.

"Sort of. While I want to be a great pokémon trainer I also want to be a Pokémon Professor like my Aunt. Time in the lab grew on me but I wanted to see the pokémon world for myself first and take part in the league tournaments."

"Wonderful it's good to see a young mind interesting in the world of pokémon. Are their topics you have in mind as a pokémon professor?"

Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah while I love pokémon in general, I have a love for Legendary pokémon. I want to learn as much about them as I can. I guess you could say after meeting my best friend she sparked something inside of me," he said tapping on his luxury ball around his neck.

"Astounding, your godmother told me all about your Latias and I hope you don't mind if you sate this old professor's curiosity. A chance to see such a rare and legendary pokémon is not something that happens often," he said with Naruto shaking his head.

"Its fine, I don't mind though I will ask if you could keep it to yourself since I'm not ready for the whole world to know of her just yet," he said with Professor Oak nodding in understanding.

A moment later they entered Professor Oaks lab and went over the middle of room were a single poke ball lay. Leaning forward and picking it up, he gently placed it in Naruto's hands who eagerly accepted it.

"This is the starter you asked for. A good choice since personally I think this pokémon is a great pokémon to start off with. It really tests whether a trainer has what it takes."

Naruto nodded before he threw the poke ball. "Come on out my new friend," he said as the poke ball opened up and a light shot out from it and hit the ground as a small pokémon appeared in front of him.

The pokémon was a small, quadruped Pokémon with green or bluish green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each end with three small sharp claws. Its eyes have red irises; while the sclera and pupils are white while on its back was a green bulb like a flower bug.

"Bulbasaur," Naruto said grinning as the little pokémon looked up at him in curiosity. Naruto got down to the Pokémon's level and let the Bulbasaur come to him.

"Hi Bulbasaur my names Naruto and this…"he said as he released Latias who appeared beside him, "this is my friend Latias." The little Bulbasaur looked a little intimidated by the sudden appearance of the powerful pokémon who simple sniffed Bulbasaur and made a happy sound.

"We are starting our pokémon journey today and I was hoping you would join us. I know we could use a great pokémon like yourself in our group. Plus I know Latias would love to have some new pokémon friends."

"Bulba…..saur," the little pokémon said as it look up at Naruto. It was trying to see if he was lying to him or if he was in any way being deceitful and untrustworthy but the little Bulbasaur could see he was being truthful about it. Plus he did feel like wanting to explore since the Professor didn't allow him to go outside since he was still very young and considered to be only just starting to mature out of his infancy stage.

After a few second the Bulbasaur nodded his head and Naruto happily started to pet the grass types head.

"That's great. Welcome to the group Bulbasaur," he said while Latias nuzzled the little Bulbasaur getting happy laughs from the seed pokémon.

"Well it seems Bulbasaur has taken to you pretty quickly. That's a good sign as a pokémon trainer," Professor Oak said as he began to examine Latias and began taking notes. Latias was too happy with her new friend to really notice or care.

"Simply amazing. She is incredibly beautiful. Young man let me just say you are a very lucky man to have such a awe inspiring pokémon to call your own," he said as he gently patted Latias who didn't mind since he was being gentle.

"I know. She is my best friend and I will never be more thankful that she is with me."

After a few more minutes Professor Oak handed Naruto the rest of what he came for. A Pokemon map of the Kanto region and a pokedex that had all the information he needed on the Kanto region Pokemon.

Pointing it to Bulbasaur he heard a robotic voice speak.

_Bulbasaur, the seed pokémon_

_Level- 6_

_Sex- Male_

_Type: Grass/Poison_

_Skill set- Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf_

_Information- It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild._

"Cool, this I can definitely work with," he said before he placed it in his pocket and folded the map up and put it in his backpack.

He let Professor Oak take about ten more minutes worth of notes before he recalled Latias into her poke ball while letting his new Bulbasaur stretch its legs and walk with him.

After giving Professor Oak his Xtransceiver contact number he left the lab and made his way out of the gates of Pallet town.

"You ready Bulbasaur? You ready Latias? Here begins our journey around the pokémon world. I know we are going to make lots of new friends, both human and pokémon and were going to face a lot of challenges. But together I know we can go far."

Bulbasaur beside him nodded happily and had a smile on its little blue face while he felt Latias's poke ball shake a little, getting his answer from his long time friend.

As he walked out of the town Professor Oak watched him go. He had a good feeling about the young Namikaze boy and would be watching his progress closely.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay next chapter. Again only one little scene has been altered since this chapter overall was pretty solid before. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So did Professor Oak catch you today or have you been with him for a while?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his new Bulbasaur that was walking beside him at a happy and gentle pace.

The Bulbasaur looked up at his trainer and tapped the ground once. To help understand them better he told Bulbasaur that when he asked a yes or no question to tap once for yes and tap twice for no.

His response was two taps.

"Ah so he got you some time ago. Well then I'm glad you agreed to join my group. I know that together were going to take this Pokemon world by storm," he said throwing his hand in the air while Bulbasaur tried to shoot a paw into the air in agreement.

They had only been walking an hour and Naruto had already seen a small abundance of Pokemon in the area. He saw Rattata and Pidgeys being the main Pokemon in this area and used his pokédex on them to collect data on them.

They were all pretty low level which was to be expected but they were perfect for training up his Bulbasaur. Though Bulbasaur did not know many moves he was able to dispatch his opponents pretty quickly.

Walking along the dirt path with Pallet Town nowhere in sight behind them, they just found themselves listening to the peaceful area that was the forest. His backpack hung loosely around his left shoulder while his luxury ball containing Latias hung from around his neck.

The next town which was Viridian City would take about half a day to get to but since half the day was already gone and had gone four o clock according to his Xtransceiver he decided to hang around the area, see if there were any pokémon that caught his eye and make camp in cozy location.

He was by no means in a rush and since this was his first day of his pokémon journey he wanted to remember it forever.

Walking along the dirt path they both stopped when they looked up to see a Spearow cawing at them and giving his Bulbasaur a challenging look.

"Looks like you have a challenger." he said to Bulbasaur who jumped forward and growled at the Spearow.

The Spearow flew off from its spot on the branch and swooped down towards the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge its swipe and then hit it with **Razor leaf**," Naruto called as Bulbasaur did just that.

When the Spearow was close Bulbasaur jumped out of the way and when it swooped past he shot four sharp high speed spinning leafs out and whacked the Spearow in the side, knocking it to the ground.

"**Growl** and then **tackle** it," he said again as Bulbasaur let out a low growl from its mouth before he ran forward and slammed his head into the Spearows head.

The Spearow fell backwards before it quickly took off back into the air and flew away from the duo, knowing when it had been beaten.

"Alright good job Bulbasaur," Naruto said leaning down and patting his Bulbasaur on the head and making the Bulbasaur feel happy from his trainer's proud words.

"That's the first Spearow you have defeated. That we can add to the two Pidgeys, the three Rattatas and Oddish. You're going to be super strong in no time," he said bringing his hand down for a high fiving with his Bulbasaur.

However what happened next surprised Naruto as instead of trying to raise his paw to return the high five a vine appeared from beneath his bulb and returned the high five.

"Woah, Bulbasaur you learned to use **vine whip**. That's awesome. It looks like those battles are starting to show results already." Naruto spoke and gave his pokemon a thumbs up.

"Bulbaaaaa," was the all the Bulbasaur said in return with a proud look on its face.

From there they kept walking forwards for another two hours making their way closer to Viridian City. Naruto was surprised that he did not see anyone else on the path but then again the trainers from Pallet town had all left a few days before him so it was not surprising that there was no one around.

But then again maybe that was a good thing. He would have plenty of room and time to train up Balbasaur with the various pokemon in the area that were looking for a fight.

Along the way Balbasaur fought against multiple Rattata's, Spearows and Pidgeys and won all of the little matches. The wild Pokemon might not have been much of a challenge to Balbasaur but every little bit helped. Plus it helped Naruto determine where his Balbasaur was at in terms of strength.

Behind them Pallet town was no longer seen, having been lost in the dense forest. He greeted a few travelers that past him but none of them were pokemon trainers.

Once the sun began to show signs of setting Naruto decided to stop for the day and make camp. He found a nice little spot next to a river where they would able to wash and bathe in. He made a small camp fire just big enough for him to cook a tin of beans from and his pokémon could sit around.

Once his white and orange tent was up he let out Latias to stretch her body since no one was around and they were covered by the tree's. It was safe for her to roam around and would not need to worry about any reporters getting shots of her.

Once she was out she began playing with Bulbasaur and the two opted to chase one another around the camp site while Naruto prepared their food.

For Latias he had some dragon type food while for Bulbasaur he opted for the regular pokémon food since he doubted Bulbasaur would be the picky kind unlike Latias. Once she got a taste of her Dragon Type food she didn't want to eat anything other than that.

She was such a fussy eater.

"Come on you two come and get your dinner," he said as the two stopped chasing one another and went to their dinner.

Latias happily dug into her food making happy noises coming from her as her cheeks overflowed with her food. Beside her Bulbasaur took a quick bite out of the pokémon food and let a satisfied look appear on his face before he began digging into his food.

"How is it?" he asked Bulbasaur who gave him a foot up in response. He guessed that a good sign before he began digging into his own food.

They all sat in silence for five minutes as they enjoyed their food, listening to the sounds of the forest and the pokémon that inhabited it.

From the side he saw a little family of Rattata sitting together with the mother Rattata nuzzling her young ones that nuzzled into her. Her tail draped over them and kept them close to her, keeping them warm and secure. He watched as one of the little rat pokémon yawned before its eyes drooped shut with the mother never taking her eyes away from her young.

Above them he saw a school of Pidgeys take off into the sky as the brilliant colors of orange, red and blue decorated the sky before the night could take over. The flock of Pidgey flew in a V formation as they took off away from the forest and flew towards the wooded hill area back in Pallet town.

"It's going to be a good evening. Just a feeling I have," he said as his two pokémon bobbed their heads up and down in agreement.

"Come on guys let eat our food before it goes cold," he told them as they resumed eating their dinner. Naruto took a scoop of beans and was about to eat it when he noticed a little figure watching him from the river.

Curious he kept his eyes on the little figure while pretending to still be eating and saw it come a little closer. When it's whole body was out of the water and hiding behind some tall weeds he noticed it was a little Poliwag.

It resembled a little spherical tadpole with large eyes, a pink mouth, and a long, mostly transparent tail. It had little legs and waddled like it was not used to walking. Its most famous feature was the black and white swirl on its abdomen.

"Hey Bulbasaur, Latias we have a guest," he said getting his two Pokémon's attention. They looked to the side and noticed the little Poliwag spying on them.

"Bulbasaur I want you to grab it with your vines and then bring it forward towards us. Then I want you to tackle it into that tree," he said softly with Bulbasaur nodding and let its vines creep forward.

The little Poliwag was none the wiser as its focus was on the food that the pokémon was eating. It took a few steps closer and it was then that Bulbasaur struck.

The little water pokémon let out a little yelp as Bulbasaurs vines yanked it forward its spot and brought it closer towards the group with a scared look appearing on its face.

Continuing with what his trainer said Bulbasaur rose forward letting go off its vines from around Poliwag before his whole body hit the Poliwag and sent it sailing towards a tree. The pokémon dropped to the ground as little swirls appeared on its face.

Taking out a poke ball from his bag he threw it at the Poliwag. It connected with the top of its head and the Poliwag was engulfed in a red light and sucked into the poke ball.

Naruto watched as the poke ball writhed around for a couple of second until he heard the familiar ping noise, signaling the pokémon had been caught. A big smile etched onto his face and he punched the air.

"Yes I caught my first pokémon," he cried out happily as he patted Bulbasaurs head for his good work. Bulbasaur nodded his head happily before he returned to his food and started munching away again.

Naruto walked over and picked up the poke ball. He knew they would not reach the nearest Pokémon Center until well into tomorrow depending on how fast they traveled. He took out his medical capsule and let the first aid kit appear beside him.

He then threw the poke ball and his new Poliwag returned outside with swirls still in its eyes, not having recovered from the attack combo Bulbasaur gave it. He gently picked up the little pokémon and took out one of his potion sprays.

"Here let me take care of that for you" he said in a soothing tone as the Poliwag managed to regain its senses and watch in curiosity as Naruto sprayed on part of her body where she had been slammed into the tree.

The bruising that was beginning to show quickly began to fade thanks to the quick working potion spray and the little Poliwag had a cheerful look on its face since its back didn't hurt anymore.

"Is that better Poliwag?" He asked and got cheerful chatter from the little pokémon as it jumped up and down on his lap. "You're an energetic little Poliwag aren't you?"

"Now that you're my pokémon I am going to help you get big and strong. We will go on lots of adventures, make new friends and have you evolve into a big bad Poliwrath or Politoad. Does that good?" He asked.

"Pooolliwag," the little tadpole pokémon said as it nodded its little body.

Smiling that his new pokémon was happy with this arrangement he took out another bowl from the food capsule and poured some pokémon food into it with the little Poliwag now happily munching away with Bulbasaur and Latias also going back to their meal.

While they ate their dinner Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and focused it on his new pokémon.

_Poliwag the Tadpole pokémon_

_Poliwag are amphibious pokémon that usually live underwater or on lily pads in rivers or lakes. Because of their lack of arms they use their tails to carry objects. When their food supply runs low or has been depleted they will leave their home and search for food and find a new home. It is believed that they can entrance enemies by spinning the swirls on their chests._

After getting the information he wanted he went back to his meal. Despite being a low level which was evident from how quickly his Bulbasaur had managed to knock it out, he already knew what to work on for the little Poliwag.

Since his mother had a Politoad of her own which she had since it was a Poliwag, he had seen some of her old notes while rummaging through their attic and would take the training she did for her pokémon onto his own. She showed him a few methods to look after water pokemon since Water was one of her master types.

Her methods were definantly worth listening to since she had a group of very powerful water pokemon which was lead by her Blastoise. He was sure the exact size of a Blastoise but he was sure her Blastoise was bigger then others. Plus her Politoad was no pushover either.

Kushina Namikaze may have been a Pokemon Coordinator at heart but she knew how to pokemon battle too. She was a Master in her own right.

When it came to Water and Fire Type pokémon there was no one who came close to matching her. He had her number so he knew somewhere down the line he would be making various calls to her if he ever ran into a problem or needed some guidance and tips.

Once the night sky set in he lay on the soft grass and looked up at the stars for a few hours as he chatted to his pokémon that lay beside him. They all took the opportunity to rest after their first day of their pokémon journey which already had been exciting.

"Lots of stars out tonight huh Latias," he said as he patted her head, making the Latias coo in response as she settled her head on his lap. His Bulbasaur and Poliwag sat on each side of him, happy with the warmth they were getting from their new trainer.

Once it read 22:00 on his Xtransceiver he washed the bowls in the river beside the little camp, put out the fire and entered his tent. He returned Bulbasaur and Poliwag into their poke balls for the night, wanting them to get a good rest for the next day. Latias however refused since she wanted to sleep next to him again.

She didn't mind her pokeball but when it came to sleeping she preferred being out of the pokeball. Naruto had a feeling it was due to them sleeping in the same bed together ever since they first met. They had both grown attached to one another in that sense.

Knowing he couldn't say no to his long time friend he allowed it which of course made her happy in response. Taking off his shoes he slipped into his sleeping bag as Latias yawned beside him and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Her cute little snores were quickly heard.

"Night Latias," he whispered before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

**Next Day**

The moment he woke up Naruto decided to get the day going by having a little morning training session. Since he now had two pokémon that were still at low levels he wanted to correct that by the time he got to Pewter City where the first gym was located.

From what he understood the Pewter City Gym was an all Rock type and heard that the trainer there called Brock used a pretty intimidating Onix as his main Pokémon.

Rock type shouldn't be much of a problem since with a grass type and now a water type on his team he had two advantages against the trainer's rock type. Plus there was Latias who he knew should be more than a match for the gym leader's pokémon.

After a quick breakfast and packing up the campsite they traveled for a good half an hour before Naruto found a small field clearing. After releasing his pokémon he joined them in doing ten laps around the field. The exercise helping to increase their speed and stamina.

Afterwards he set up some target and had Bulbasaur and Poliwag take a target each and made them use their razor leaf and water gun ability to accurately hit the target so their accuracy could be increased.

For Latias he had her focus on her psychic abilities by having her uprooting trees from the ground before putting them back and returning them to normal with her newly learned Psychic attack.

After a good two hours he had them spar with one another with Bulbasaur and Poliwag against Latias.

Despite being significantly more powerful then the two smaller pokémon, Naruto had been very proud of their valiant effort to try and push Latias back with their attacks. Also despite being of different types the grass type and water type had shown some pretty good team work with one another that he knew would be a great advantage for any future double battles.

Once it hit noon he decided it was enough training for one day and after having a quick lunch continued on their way to Viridian City.

Continuing their journey towards their first town stop he had Bulbasaur and Poliwag battle against a few wild pokémon which was mostly Spearow and Pidgeys. Since they had a resting period after their morning training both pokémon were in good condition and were more than eager to prove their strength.

After a couple more hours Naruto eventually arrived in Viridian City with his pokémon all resting back in their poke balls and resting after their day.

Walking into town he quickly headed to the pokémon centre and saw a few other trainers who were rookies like him happily chatting outside the centre, showing off their pokémon. One had a young Mankey, another had a little Oddish that was hiding behind her leg while the others all varied as the tiny pokémon stayed close to their trainers.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the local pokémon centre and saw there was a big hole in the roof that had been boarded up by planks of wood as if an explosion blew through all floors. Standing outside of it meanwhile was an Officer Jenny who had her Growlithe settled beside her on watch.

Curious, he walked up to the Officer.

"Excuse me miss. What happened here?" he asked getting her attention as she took a step towards him.

"Vandals happened. A duo of grunts from Team Rocket tried to steal the pokémon from this Pokémon centre. Thankfully a young trainer and his Pikachu managed to fend them off but as you can see the damage was done," she said before leaning in and giving him a suspicious look. "Why do you ask? Hoping to try something?"

"No, no I was just curious," he said waving his hands. "I don't suppose you caught the guys that did it?" he asked.

Officer Jenny shook her head sadly." No they made a run for it before we could get to them. Team Rocket have been becoming a problem in our side for some time now.

He recognized the name but he didn't know much about Team Rocket. Only that that they specialized in illegal operations and took to stealing other peoples pokémon, something he detested a great deal. The bond between trainer and Pokémon was a sacred bond and unless given good reason it should not be broken.

He had no idea what he would do if someone tried to take Latias from him.

"You have some ID on you? I have been checking everyone who came here just to make sure they are not a Team Rocket member in disguise" she asked as he nodded and handed her his pokédex. While she looked through it he went down on his knee and petted the Growlithe that was sniffing his leg.

"Hi boy, doing a good job?" He asked and got a bark in response from the puppy pokémon. He then took out a pokémon treat from his pocket and fed the Growlithe, getting happy tail wags from the pokémon in response.

Since Naruto's attention was on the Growlithe he didn't notice Officer Jenny take one look at his name before she began staring at him intently with large eyes and mouth slightly parted.

"Your Minato Namikaze's son. The current Unova champion." she gasped as Naruto nodded was unsurprising to see that Officer Jenny had a blush on her face and was now daydreaming with a happy expression on her face. His father was a very sought out man. Even now despite being married and with children, women all over the world still pined after him. He had seen his fair share of women who had crushes on his father. It was pretty weird.

He guessed Officer Jenny was one of those people. The growlithe beside her just shook its head while Naruto patted its fur. "Can I go?"

Huh? Oh yh sure. Don't cause any trouble now." she said snapping out of her momentary funk and returning to be all serious. Naruto nodded, took back his I.D and quickly left. He could have sworn before he entered the pokemon center the Officer Jenny let out a perverse little giggle.

Walking inside he saw it was designed a little differently than the pokémon centers in Unova and the Nurse Joy behind the desk was dressed a little different too but the big difference was the hair styles. It was not difficult to tell since the Joy nursing family was world renown all over the world not only for their great skill in pokémon healing but because all its female members looked identical. You had to be very observant to be able to make out the difference between Joys.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center." the nurse Joy behind the desk said. "Can I help you?"

Nodding Naruto took his three poke balls and onto the desk. "Hi I just started my pokémon journey and I was hoping you could take a look at my Pokémon for me. I don't think any of them are hurt but I would quite like them to have a check over just in case."

"Of course that is no problem at all. That is very wise for one so young. It shows you greatly care for you pokémon."

"Thanks you though I do have one request. The pokémon in the Luxury ball is a little…..special and I want her existence to be kept on the down low. Could you please keep it to yourself when you see her." he asked with the Nurse Joy nodding with a smile still on her face.

"Of course, pokémon and trainer confidentiality is essential. You have my word." she told him as a Chansey appeared in the door way and Nurse Joy gave her the poke balls. "Is there anything else?"

"I plan on heading to Viridian Forest tomorrow so I was hoping you had lodgings still available. I will only be here for one night," he asked as Nurse Joy nodded and bend down under the desk and pulled out a room key.

"We have more than enough room. Your room is Room 9. When you're leaving just hand in the key before you leave. Food gets served at around six in the evening and free of charge along with the room. Your pokémon will be returned before dinner."

"Thank you for your help," he said before he went to his room to put his equipment away while Nurse Joy went back to her duties.

The room was a simply room with a little bathroom attached to it with a single bed with white sheets. It was the kind of room you expected to see from the pokémon centre which focused on comfort and rest.

Since he had about two hours to kill before dinner and before he got his pokémon back he wondered around Viridian to take in the town while he was here.

The town was very clean and the people were pretty nice. He even saw a few trainers with their pokémon out, happily making the most of the day. Since there didn't seem to be any threats around pokémon happily wondered outside their poke balls with their trainers.

About an hour in he saw the Viridian City gym and saw its gates were closed. He leaned on the gates and looked at the gym building that looked like a big mansion with pillars decorating the front.

From what he understood about this gym is was usually one of the last that trainers went to before going to the Indigo Plateau since it was a couple of days walk from Viridian City.

He wasn't sure who the gym leader was since the identity of the gym leader had always been a bit of mystery. All he knew was that whoever was in there would most likely be his last gym opponent of the Kanto League.

After visiting the local pokémon market and picking up a few extra potion sprays with the poke dollars he got sent every week, he made his way back to the Pokémon Center but saw a pokémon battle going on a little ways off from the Center.

It was a female trainer with a Weedle against a male trainer with a Caterpie. Both pokémon looked to be equal and Naruto decided to lean against a nearby tree as he watched the battle.

After a little while the battle was not going anywhere with neither being able to land the finishing blow on one another. He observed the battle with a few of the other trainers that were staying at the Center.

All the trainers were roughly around his age or slightly younger. Some had Rattata's with them or Pidgeys. He even saw a Charmander and a Squirtle. He guessed they must have been some of the trainers that went to Professor Oak for their starter pokemon.

They all looked to be in good shape so he was happy none of them had been hurt and that their trainers were looking after them well enough.

Before he could get back to the Center though, the sky's suddenly darkened and a storm quickly began to pick up.

The sky blackened into a deep black color with lightning dancing around in the skies while a strong wind had swept through the town causing many to begin taking shelter. The trainers quickly returned their pokémon and rushed back towards the Pokémon Center, trying to get out of the storm as quick as possible.

"_Where the hell did this come from? The sky was perfectly clear just a minute ago,"_ Naruto thought since the storm had just come out of nowhere. It was so sudden he would have thought it was a sudden act of Zekrom, one of the legendary pokemon from the Unova Region.

He was about to head back inside the Pokémon Center as well but stopped when he heard a scream come from a little distance away. Taking off from his spot he ran in the direction of the scream while using his hand to try and block the rain from hitting is eyes.

Quickly arriving he understood the situation when he saw a girl about his age leaning over a man made river and was trying to reach out to a small Squirtle that must have fallen in the water when the storm hit. The sudden increase in the wind was making the little tortoise pokémon struggle to get back to land with the water sweeping it away when it got close.

"SOMEONE HELP MY SQUIRTLE!" the pink haired girl shouted trying to grab her Squirtle but kept getting swept further out and now being taken down the river. The girl looked desperate and was letting tears run freely as the feeling of helplessness was taking her over.

Naruto went to grab his poke balls but cursed when he remembered they were back at the pokémon Center. He had hoped to use Latias or Bulbasaur to grab the small turtle pokémon but that idea was now out the window.

"_Oh I am so screwed. I hope no one back home finds out about this_" he thought before he did the unthinkable and ran towards the river and to the surprise of the pink haired girl he dived into the river.

His head breached the surface and he quickly took a big breath before he hauled ass towards the Squirtle, his arms pounding away at the water as he forced his way towards thee little Squirtle. As he got close a small wave of water hit him and water went down his throat, making him choke.

Not letting it stop him though he continued forward and got closer and closer towards the Squirtle while the pink haired girl was running along the side of the embankment trying to keep up.

His body feeling like it was on fire as his body worked over time he eventually got closer enough to the Squirtle and grabbed the little pokémon, bringing it close to him and holding it securely in his arms.

"Hold on little one I'll get you back to your trainer,"

The Squirtle was very little, smaller than other Squirtle he had seen which indicated that it was very young. It was no wonder it couldn't fight against the strong river currents.

Taking another deep breath he tried to make his way back to the embankment but found his energy was depleted by quite a bit and was finding it more difficult to make it back.

_'How the hell am I going to get out of this one?'_ he thought as he was about a few meters away from the side but got swept away again by the strong river currents? His legs kept kicking but he felt himself tiring.

As he was about to make another attempt to get back he found a long rope suddenly hit the side of the water next to him and saw the Officer Jenny from earlier on the embankment on her motorbike with the rope attached to the back.

It didn't take him long to figure what she wanted him to do. He grabbed the rope and quickly felt himself being pulled back to land.

A couple of seconds later a drenched and shivering Naruto lay on solid ground with the Squirtle still in his arms, shaking like a leaf. No doubt the experience frightened the life out of the little pokémon.

"Kid that was either the stupidest or the most reckless thing I have seen someone ever do," Officer Jenny said in a scolding tone as she got off her bike and kneeled beside him.

She pulled out a blanket from the trunk on her motorbike and put it around his shoulders while the pink haired girl took the Squirtle from his arms and checked it over.

Now that he got a good look at her, he saw she was a young Joy girl. Her tears soaked her face as she cuddled her Squirtle and wrapped her jacket around it.

"What in the world possessed you to jump into a river like this in this kind of a storm?" she asked frowning at Naruto.

"Her pokémon was in trouble," was the only answer he gave as he lay down on the ground and let himself get his breath back. Beside him the officer shook her head but had a softer look appear on her face.

'_Almost drowned on my second day, I hope no one back home finds out about this.' _he thought before he noticed a figure in the black skies. Whatever it was it was it had lightning dancing around it or being let loose. Acting quickly he took out his pokédex and aimed it to the mystery pokémon before it got out of range. What appeared on screen surprised him greatly.

_Zapdos the electric pokémon_

_It's body contains millions of jots of electricity that it occasionally lets out as it flies leaving thunder storms behind in the process. It is believed to devour the lightning from natural storms to recharge itself but still feasts on regular food. Zapdos is one of the legendary birds alongside Articuno and Moltres._

It disappeared back into the cloud as soon as it came but Naruto had to let out a chuckle at his luck.

"_Zapdos" H_e thought and was about to say something when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Looking right he saw the Joy girl from earlier hug him while shaking in happiness.

"T-Thank you. Thanks you so much," she stuttered out while Naruto was blushing a bit from the hug since other than his family and Bianca he never got hugged by anyone else. Especially someone he just met recently.

Officer Jenny smiled before recommending they get back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Pokémon Center**

The moment they got back to the pokémon Center He was bombarded with blankets by Nurse Joy while the resident Chansey took the little Squirtle and checked her over.

The Officer Jenny explained what happened to Nurse Joy who immediately wrapped Naruto in a tight hug. He found out that this Nurse Joy was the mother of the young Joy girl whose pokémon he just rescued.

Evidently Joy and her daughter Melody Joy quickly took to looking after Naruto and to make sure he didn't catch a cold and fall ill. They wrapped him in so many blankets that he could barely move and the only part of him that was visible wash his eyes. Other trainers laughed a bit saying he looked like a mummy.

Both Evelyn and Melody thanked him profusely and while the Officer Jenny did reprimand him for putting himself into such a dangerous life and death situation, she did give him a pat on the back for bravery.

"You know you don't have to do this. I was just glad I could save your pokémon," he said as he sat in his room with Melody sitting beside him with a bowl of warm soup and bread in front of him.

"It's the least I could do for saving my little Squirtle," she said as she handed him his meal with Naruto eagerly taking a bite of his bread which he dipped into his soup.

"How is your little Squirtle?" He asked.

"She's fine. She has caught a little cold but my mom and Chansey are taking care of her. She will be back to normal by tomorrow," she said he nodded and took another bite.

"So have you been a pokémon trainer long?" He asked and saw her shake her head.

"Only three days and I am not really a trainer. I'm training to be a nurse like everyone else in my family but I also want to learn to be a pokémon Breeder. My father gave me my little Squirtle on my twelve birthday."

"Happy belated birthday" he said making the pink haired girl laugh but thank him.

"So a breeder? That's a great goal," he applauded getting a big smile from Melody.

"Thank you. My father is a Pokémon Breeder and I guess it rubbed off on me. Since both my parents have two great professions I wanted to learn the trades of both. It helps that healing and breeding has some common ground. What about you?"

"A similar position as you actually. I want to be a great pokémon trainer since it runs in the family but my godmother is a pokémon professor. I guess both rubbed off on me so I wouldn't mind learning the trades of both," he said giving her a goofy grin that made her laugh.

"So do you plan on going on a pokémon journey?"

"I do but I'm a little nervous," she said as she shuffled nervously in her seat. "I've never been away from home before, at least not without my parents. I'm….afraid. Are you afraid?"

Naruto thought the question over for a just a moment before he answered.

"No not really," he said surprising her. "This is what I wanted for so long that I am more excited. Besides I hope to make lots of new friends during the journey so it's not like I'll be alone for long. And I have my pokémon with me so I'm never alone just like you won't be alone with little Squirtle."

As Melody took his words to heart Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny walked into the room with Naruto's poke balls in her hands.

"Here you go Naruto. They were all in great condition so not much needed to be done. And I see what you mean by your special friends. She was awfully playful," she said as Latias's poke ball began to shake around and burst out.

She quickly soared forward and nuzzled into Naruto who laughed as he patted her head.

"Laaaaaaaaattiassss," she cooed as she checked on her trainer. She could sense that something had happened to him and was desperate to see him. I was most likely something psychic pokémon did when they had a bond with trainers. They could just sense if something happened.

"Well it's nice to see you too. I hope you didn't cause any trouble for Nurse Joy," he asked as Latias made happy noises. He looked over to see Melody staring in awe at Latias and noticed her hand twitching to stroke the beautiful pokémon.

"Latias," he said getting her attention. "I want you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Melody, the daughter of the nice nurse that looked after you today."

Latias turned her head and looked at Melody who gave her a little wave and looked a little nervous from the sudden attention turning towards her.

Latias leaned over and got in Melody's face as she gave her a once over before settling that she was not going to harm her and had a warm and cozy look in her eyes. Her face nuzzled into Melody's making her laugh as her hand stroked her head and happily cuddled her back.

"She's so wonderful. She's like a big happy baby," she said getting delighted sounds from Latias. "And she is so beautiful."

As the two got to know one and played with each other, Officer Jenny stepped forward.

"Just to let you know your emergency contact was told about the incident today. A Professor Aurea Juniper was informed about what happened." she said before everyone noticed the pail and scared look appear on his face.

As if she was there in the room he heard his Xtransceiver begin beeping. Looking down he accepted the call despite knowing what was to come and was met with the annoyed and angry face of his god mother. Behind her he could see a bespectacled Bianca looking over her shoulder and giving him the evil eye too.

'_I'm so screwed,'_ he thought as everyone else began to creep out of the room, aware of what was to come.

* * *

**Next day**

Naruto stood at the front of the Pokémon Center with his bag slung over his shoulder as he prepared to make his way to the Viridian forest. He already handed his room key into Nurse Joy who wished him well on his journey.

Though he as scolded by his Professor Juniper and Bianca for trying to be the hero, they both told him that as long as he was safe and happy then they would accept. However both told him not to do it again without the aid of his pokémon to help him. He knew his family had been told because he got a message from Skyla. It had alot of colorful word in it and told him he was inn for some pain when they saw each other next.

After speaking with them for a good twenty minutes, updating them on what had happened thus far and what pokémon he had caught up to that point. He even told them he saw a Zapdos in the sky and both were a bit surprised since he now seemed to attract the impossible. Prof. Juniper was especially glad he got the data on Zapdos and was looking forward to what else he'd get on record.

After that he got to know Melody more and the two became good friends, happily talking about pokémon and their dreams all night until Nurse Joy came to collect her daughter for bed.

Speaking of the young girl he noticed her running towards him as he began leaving the Pokémon Center and saw she had a pink backpack slung across her back.

"Your leaving?" she asked.

"That's right. The plan was always to head to Viridian Forest today and I wanted to get a good start since it will take about a week, maybe longer to get to Pewter City on foot. I've stocked up on potions sprays and food so I'm all good to go. You're heading off too?"

Melody nodded her head and shuffled a little on the spot. "I am, I…I was wondering if you wanted some company on your trip," she asked surprising him.

"You said it would be better to travel with friends and we are friends right?" She said with him nodding. "Then I see no reason why we can't travel Kanto together. You can battle the gym leaders and learn more about the pokémon world like you wanted and I can learn more about pokémon healing and breeding."

"Plus since I am a fighter and you're a healer we would make a good team," Naruto said following the reasoning and had to admit it was a good idea. Plus he liked Melody and she made a good impression on Latias which was a star in his books.

"Are your parents okay with this?"

Melody laughed. "It was actually my mom's idea since she has taken a liking to you. I promise I won't get in the way she told him as she played with the straps on her bag.

She waited for Naruto to give his answer and Naruto was enjoying teasing her with his silence. He already made his decision the moment she told him.

"Sure that's fine with me. The more the merrier as far as I am concerned," he said getting an overjoyed look on her face. She quickly engulfed him in a hug while muttering thank you over and over again.

From inside Nurse Joy watched her daughter leave with her new friend who she knew would be a good influence on her and would help her in her goals.

"Though I wonder if he will tell her who his family is," she wondered aloud knowing full well who he really was before going back to her nurse duties. He does look just like his father. He is will be a looker for sure. I hope my Melody grabs him before anyone else."

* * *

**Chapter 3 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please Review. More reviews means I will try to update quicker. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter has nothing altered about it. It was the only chapter of the original 4 I was happy with. Enjoy everyone.**

**Co Writer- Masamune X23**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The first thing Naruto and Melody noticed was the abundances of bug pokémon that lived in Viridian forest.

The moment they stepped into the forest the buzzing sounds of Beedrill could be heard everywhere as swarms of the wasp like pokémon buzzed across the tops of the tree's, heading towards their colonies home.

Stuck on the trees were dozens of Kakuna. They guessed they must have walked past at least a hundred Kakuna getting ready to evolve into their Beedrill form. The Kakuna just lay perfectly still as they waited for their moment to join the colonies of Beedrill that took refuge in the massive home that was Viridian Forest.

Naruto couldn't wait to see more. Though bug pokémon was not particularly one of his favorite pokémon types, seeing new pokémon in their natural habitat was nothing short of incredible and it sparked his inner pokémon professor.

There was also an abundance of flying types like Pidgeys and Spearow again like the route up to Viridian City. He even saw a few rare Tailows that originated from the Hoenn region that flew by.

So far he had just seen Kanto bug pokémon but he hoped he could maybe find Johto or maybe even Hoenn type in here as well. Their was just an abundance of bug type everywhere he looked.

"It's amazing," Melody said as she spun around in a circle as she looked up at the various bug and flying type pokémon that lived in the forest. "It's so full of life, it's just so beautiful."

"It really is. Is this the first time you have been here?" he asked and saw Melody nod her head.

"Yeah we didn't go on holiday much since mom and dad worked a lot but when we did go away we usually went abroad."

"Really? Where?" He asked, curious to find out where else she had visited.

"Usually the Johto region since its where my dad came from and we have family out there. We would go visit my mother's side of the family but there are so many Joys out there that we lose track of where most are," she said laughing prompting Naruto to laugh.

"Yeah that does sound like a problem. How many Joys are there in the world anyway? Other then yourself and your mom the only other Joy I met was Diana Joy who lived in Nuvema Town. She showed me a few pokémon healing techniques when I first got Latias."

"I think I recognize her name but like I said too many to follow," she told Naruto before turning to look at him. "What about you? Anywhere else you have been?"

"A few other places though they were mostly in Unova. I use to go with my Aunt when she went on research projects out of town. My parents and siblings were away a lot so I spend a lot of time with her."

Melody nodded. "Your dad's the champion and your mother's the top coordinator," she said before giggling at the surprised look on his face.

"H-How did you know?" he asked clearly surprise that she knew who his family was.

"I always read the poke magazine and you look exactly like your father bu with shorter hair. Oh and there's the last name." she said ruffling his hair making him smile a little sadly.

"Yeah they…they were away a lot on business you could say so I never really spent much time with them. It's probably why I am so close to my godmother."

Melody nodded and left it that, not wanting to pry into her new friend's life just yet.

The rest of the day they spent wandering around Viridian city, taking in the forest and the pokémon that lived in it.

Walking further in they spotted some Metapod's happily resting on some opposite tree's in a different area from the Kakuna. Since the two separate pokémon had a history of being quite hostile towards one another, the pokémon obviously did not want the mature Beedrill's to attack them while in the chrysalis stage.

Once the morning was over they spent the afternoon training their pokémon. Despite not training to be a pokémon trainer, Naruto had managed to convince Melody it was in her best interest to train up her Squirtle. He told her having a giant Blastoise was a great pokémon to have for protection.

They ran the same pokémon training that he had set up during his time heading towards Viridian city and had Melody's Squirtle follow the same training path that his Poliwag was going through.

Meanwhile he helped Melody by giving him advice on how to use a pokémon in battle along with making sure she always knew the level and the moves that her Squirtle knew. To do this he used his pokédex to help her with that information.

They spent the rest of the day training before they set up camp as the sun began to set. Melody's pink tent sat on the opposite side from Naruto's orange tent, making a neat little campsite for their group and had a small fire in the centre again like before.

While Naruto cooked dinner for himself and his new friend Melody brought out some pokémon food that her father had developed and given to her. The new food added a bit more kick to it as well as provides some extra nutrients for the pokémon. His Bulbasaur and Poliwag seemed to like it and was happy his pokémon was getting along well with Squirtle.

Latias though stuck to her Dragon pokémon food since he knew how picky she could be.

After some light chatter and further getting to know one another the two turned in for the night, looking forward to their next day of adventure.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"I think we're lost," Naruto said as he and Melody took a seat on a wooden log and rubbed her feet, their days of walking beginning to make her feet ache.

"I think we have been lost for the last three days, someone was just a little stubborn to say no," she said pouting at Naruto who gave her a goofy grin in response while nervously scratching his head. We could have flown out. It would have been a lot easier.

Naruto sighed, he had been through this before.

"I know Melody but Latias isn't big enough to carry two people. She is barely big enough to carry one. Besides if we flew out of Viridian forest on a Latias it would draw unwanted attention."

Melody nodded, understanding that he had a point. She was just frustrated at being lost in Viridian Forest for so long.

"Hey at least during our time lost we got a lot of training done right?" He told her since it was at least one positive that came out of being lost in the bug infested forest.

While Latias had managed to go up a good two levels and learned safeguard, a powerful defensive move that he knew would become very handy in the future. The big boost was from his Bulbasaur and his Poliwag.

The two little pokémon had both gone up a good five levels thanks to their training and picking fights with Beedrill. Who knew the endless swarms of Beedrill would actually come in handy for something.

While Bulbasaur managed to learn Leech Seed, Poliwag meanwhile learned Water gun and Bubblebeam.

The same could be said for Melody's Squirtle that managed to go up a few levels and also managed to learn bubble and water gun. The little Squirtle was very determined and spirited when it came to defending her friend and trainer. Though Naruto knew a trainer as loving as Melody, this Squirtle was going to go far.

"Come on, we should keep moving," he said as he looked at his map of his Xtransceiver. "We can navigate through this; we just need to be smart about. We are lost because this is our first time going through it."

Walking forward Naruto was about to lead the way before he noticed a large brown figure suddenly step in the middle of the path they were on. Beside the brown lump was a strangely dressed boy who was wearing some kind of samurai outfit. On his back was a big catching net.

"Halt trainers. State why you are in this forest," he asked as he pointed his finger towards the duo who looked at him a little oddly.

'_Who is this nut job?'_ they both thought.

"Hey buddy….isn't it a bit early for Halloween?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"I am a samurai, the samurai of the forest and the great catcher and trainer of Bug pokémon. Pinser!" the boy called out as the brown lump turned around and Naruto saw the large form of an intimidating Pinsir.

It had a bipedal, dull brown body and a large pair of grey, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth were many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three grey claws.

Naruto quickly scanned it with is pokédex.

_Pinsir the stag beetle pokémon_

_Despite the scrawny looking arms Pinsir possesses a strong level of physical strength and their horns are their greatest weapons for combat. They will use their horns to grab their enemies and constrict them painfully. They are known to be territorial and enjoy the taste of tree sap. If their horns fail to constrict they will simple toss their enemies away._

"Wow a Pinsir, I can't say I have ever seen one of those before. It's really cool looking," he said complimenting the Pinsir making the boy look at him in surprise.

"Ahh another person who loves Bug pokémon just like I do. How wonderful," the boy said happily. Naruto guessed the boy was about his age or younger.

"Well I wouldn't say love but I find them interesting and they have their perks," Naruto told him as the by nodded. That was when Melody intervened.

"You said you live in this forest right. That means you know the way out?" She asked with Samurai nodding. "Thanks goodness we have been stuck in here for the last few days. Do you think you could show us the way out?"

The boy looked at them quizzically and gave them a once over.

"You two are trainers right?" He asked with Naruto nodding.

"Future nurse and breeder," Melody said as the boy nodded before he pointed at Naruto.

"I guess I can show you the way out but I have a condition that you must meet. Face my Pinsir and if you defeat it then I will show you the way out. If not then you are on your own."

"A pokémon battle?" Naruto asked with the boy nodding. Both Melody and Samurai saw him grin.

"This will be my first pokémon battle. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Thank you for being my first opponent" he said giving Samurai and Pinsir a small bow which surprised them.

"A pokémon trainer of honor, I like that. Choose your pokémon."

"Melody can you referee for us," Naruto asked with Melody quickly nodding and getting in the middle of them at a good distance

'_Okay well since this is my first pokémon battle I feel my friend will be a bit overkill. So I know what the logical choice will be,'_ he though before taking one of the poke balls from his pocket.

"Go Bulbasaur," he said throwing the ball and releasing Bulbasaur as the little grass pokémon appeared on the ground.

"We got our first battle today buddy. You up for it?" he asked getting pumped up.

"Baaalllba," was the answer he got as his Bulbasaur got in position, ready to fight the much bigger Pinsir.

"_So my opponent has chosen a Bulbasaur. This'll be the second one I've battled since those 4 trainers from Pallet Town passed by"_ Samurai thought to himself remembering the previous battle he had with a Bulbasaur.

"Alright are you both ready? This is a one on one Pokémon battle," Melody asked in position as Naruto and Samurai got behind their pokémon. They both looked at Melody and nodded their heads.

"Then let his battle…BEGIN."

"Pinsir use **Bind**," Samurai shouted quickly as Pinsir charged forward with its large pincers opened and aimed right at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge by rolling to the side then **Tackle **its side," Naruto told Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur nodded and rolled along the ground to the right, dodging the Pinsir's attack before it lunged forward.

"Pinsir defend yourself with **Harden**" Samurai said as Pinsir glowed white for a moment before the glow vanished and it's body now looked shinny.

Bulbasaur crashed against Pinsirs side but it proved to be a mistake as Bulbasaur was flung back as if he tried to tackle boulder while Pinser stood in it's spot seemingly with no damage done to it.

"_Darn, he raised it's defensive power against physical attacks_" Naruto though while grinding his teeth thinking about how to overcome this problem.

"Good work Pinsir now keep after it. Use **Focus energy** and lock Bulbasaur in **Bind**" Samurai told his pokémon.

Pinsir glowed blue for a moment before it charged forward again to try and trap Bulbasaur in its pincers but Naruto just kept telling Bulbasaur to keep dodging. Thanks to the speed training they had been doing Bulbasaur was a lot faster than he was over a week ago and it was beginning to show.

"Keep it up Bulbasaur, use your speed to our advantage and it will tire Pinsir down." he said with Bulbasaur nodding. It was a good strategy for a small pokémon against a larger pokémon.

After a good minute Naruto and the others could see Pinsir slowing down.

"Bulbasaur use **Razor Leaf."** he commanded as Bulbasaur shot out multiple leafs at a fast rate as they whizzed through the air and aimed at Pinsir's body.

"Pinsir use **Harden **and intercept with your horns" Samurai spoke as Pinsirs body got a shine to it again as its skin hardened. It lowered it's body using it's horns for shields as they blocked the attack which did little damage and simply bounced off it's horn without so much as a scratch on them.

Despite this Naruto wasn't done yet. "Bulbasaur use your **Vine Whip** and tie up it's horns."

Bulbasaur shot its twin vines out of its bulb and wrapped around them around Pinsirs horns forcing them closed together.

"Now pull it forward to make it lose balance." Naruto ordered.

"Pinsir stand your ground." Samurai countered.

Bulbasaur pulled with all it's strength to make Pinsir topple forward but the bug type type simple used it's arms to now stand on all fours preventing it from falling down.

"Now Pinsir pull Bulbasaur in." Samurai commanded as Pinsir did just that. It used it's arms as to push itself back on its two feet and then reared its head back as hard as it could.

The result was poor Bulbasaur getting flung forward like if its vine whip had been attached to a speeding car as he was now on a collision course with Pinsirs horns.

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted realizing too late that he fell for a trap.

"Now Pinsir use **Focus Energy **and then use **Cut **when Bulbasaurs in range" Samurai ordered as Pinsir glowed blue again before it vanished and it's claws were now glowing white as it prepared to cut down Bulbasaur.

"_What do I do, what do I!?" _Naruto thought urgently seeing that Bulbasaur couldn't block the attack or avoid it while in mid air. "_Wait…mid air? That's it!"_

"Bulbasaur use your vine whips to fling yourself over Pinsir to dodge it" Naruto called out quickly as Bulbasaur heard its trainer. Obeying, it used the vines that were still tied to Pinsirs horns to steer itself up by reeling itself in. It worked as Bulbasaur went over Pinsirs head avoiding the claws it swung at him to try and cut him but Naruto wasn't done yet.

"Now Bulbasaur before you land on the ground pull Pinsir back all your strength!" Naruto shouted.

Complying the grass type pulled it's vines back and this time the result was different. With the added force provided from being pulled by Pinsir and from being pulled from behind instead of the front. The bug type was pulled completely off the ground and into the air like Bulbasaur was a moment ago.

"Oh no Pinsir!" Samurai shouted seeing his pokémon was now helpless.

"Now throw Pinsir!" Naruto ordered as Bulbasaur did just that by continuing to reel in Pinsir with all its strength before it launched it straight towards a tree as Pinsir collided face first into the tree. The force caused it to shake and drop a lot of leaves before Pinsir fell to the ground clearly having taken lots of damage from the hard collision.

"_Is it over?_" Melody thought after seeing Pinsir not getting up.

"Hang in there Pinsir and get up, we're not beaten yet" Samurai encouraged his pokémon whose body now twitched before it's arms slowly pulled it up and it stood back on it's feet although on a closer look it showed that it was a bit disoriented after that crash.

Naruto noticed this and took his opportunity. "Bulbasaur use your **Leech Seed.**" he orders as Bulbasaurs bulb had a seed sprout out from the tip before it was fired like a missile towards Pinsir before it connected with its head and began to quickly sprout out vines that wrapped all around it. After which the vines seemed to unleash a red burst of energy that made Pinsir groan as he felt his energy being drained while small green bits of energy flew to Bulbasaur as it absorbed it into its bulb and body regaining energy.

"Now use **Tackle** again before it retaliates"

"Pinsir try and dodge it and catch it in a **Bind**," Samurai said in a quick tone but it fell on deaf ears as Bulbasaur was too quick for the Pinsir to even react.

Bulbasaur ended up slamming into Pinsir with its head connecting with Pinsir's head and throwing it back. The attack succeeded as Pinsir was weakened and off balance due to the loss of energy as the back of its head hit the same tree it collided with before.

Pinsir groggily stood up for just a moment trying to keep fighting as the leech seed was still draining it's power before it finally collapsed onto the ground face first ending the match.

"Wow," Samurai said looking impressed at how his Pinsir had been taking out by Naruto's use of strategy. Taking out a poke ball he quickly recalled the bug pokémon and patted it affectionately while whispering proud words that it tried its best.

"Great job Bulbasaur," Naruto said leaning down and patting Bulbasaur on the head which made the little pokémon smile a big smile at its trainer.

"The battle goes to Naruto!" Melody said happily before returned to her friend's side as he returned Bulbasaur to his poke ball.

"Good match," Samurai said shaking Naruto's hand in a firm grip.

"Yeah it was, your Pinsirs really tough. I was panicking when you had Bulbasaur almost caught by those horns when you used its vine whip against him" Naruto complimented as he couldn't imagine how the match would've gone if he hadn't come up with that plan.

Samurai nodded "Thank you but your plan to regain control of its vine whip and then use the air momentum to increase its tugging strength so it could lift Pinsir and throw him was a clever move. As agreed I will show you the way out of Viridian forest. It should take about a few short hours to get back to the main path so let's get going before it gets dark."

"Man four losses in the two weeks. I'm really off my game lately," Samurai muttered to himself though he was overheard by Naruto and Melody as they quickly followed him from behind.

"You were in another battle before this. Who was it against?" Melody asked with Naruto listening carefully.

"Some kid from Pallet down with a Pikachu constantly sitting on his shoulder along with an orange haired girl. He was the fourth kid I battled from that town"

"Was he any good?"

Samurai shrugged. "He was a newbie from what I could tell but he was alright, he was good to his pokémon at least and they seem to like him in return. I watched his Butterfree evolve while they were being chased by a swarm of Beedrill. In the end he used it to put the entire swarm to sleep."

"A Butterfree? How beautiful" Melody answered in awe. "I wish I had a Butterfree."

Samurai promptly turned around to look at her. "If you want a Butterfree then you should start by getting a Caterpie. If you want I can show you where to find one."

"Really, you would?" she asked with stars in her eyes with Samurai nodding and leading them in another direction.

"It's not far so we won't lose much time."

It really didn't take that long and fifteen minutes later they found a small field where various small bug type pokémon lay with the majority being Weedle. But on the edge closest to them they saw a small Caterpie lying there looking in the sky, seemingly ignoring the presence of all the Weedle.

"Will I need to use Squirtle to help catch it?" she asked Naruto shook his head.

"No Caterpie are usually quite weak pokémon so it would not put up much of a fight. You can easily catch it with a standard poke ball," he told her with Samurai nodding in agreement.

"So do you think it would be a good catch?" she asked, a little nervous about catching her first pokémon.

"I think if you train them the right way and care for them right then they will become strong no matter what. A Caterpie might not be all that great personally but once it becomes a Butterfree then it can become quite the opponent."

"A Butterfree can only be as powerful as their trainer. They are a kind of pokémon that thrives of the love and care from their trainer," Samurai added as Melody nodded.

She gulped and took a poke ball from her pocket. The two trainers watched her steel herself and take a few steady breaths before she threw the poke ball towards the Caterpie.

The unsuspecting bug pokémon barely turned around before the poke ball hit it on the head and sucked it into the poke ball. Together all three of them watched at the ball shook around on the grass for just a few seconds as the Caterpie tried to get out but moments later they saw it cease moving and an audible click could be heard.

Both Naruto and Samurai both smiled when they saw the happy and joyful look appear on Melody's face and saw her barely contain her excitement at catching her first pokémon all by herself. She ran forward and held the poke ball high into the air.

"I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON," she shouted happily as she jumped around on the spot. Both Naruto and Samurai laughed a little at her antics while the field full of Weedle looked at her strangely.

"Good job Melody, the first of many I'm sure," Naruto congratulated with Melody giving him a big smile as she skipped and bounced her way back towards him.

As they congratulated her they heard the distinct buzzing sound of swarms of Beedrill heading towards them. They all looked towards the sky but no one saw anything telling them the Beedrill must have been at large if they could hear them and not see them.

"Come on we best get going. That particular swarm of Beedrill are not as friendly as the rest," Samurai told them as Naruto and Melody nodded and quickly followed after him as they left the field.

* * *

**Pewter City**

Three days later Naruto and Melody both found themselves out of the Viridian City and staring at the large welcome to Pewter City sign that was made of Rock. It kept up with the town's affiliation with rocks and rock type pokémon.

"So this is Pewter City. What do you want to do first?" Melody asked seeing Naruto look around his surroundings.

"First off I need to find the Pewter City Gym. It's my first gym battle and I'm feeling kind of pumped."

"So you want to go straight there?" She asked with him nodding.

"Yeah though let's find the Pokémon Center beforehand. I want to know where it is in case some kind of emergency happens. That or if I get my ass kicked seven ways to Sunday."

"I'm sure you will be fine," Melody stated. "Come on let's get going."

So the two quickly entered the tow and looked for the Pokémon Center which was relatively easy to find since it was situated at the front of Pewter City. Naruto found that having a member of the Joy family travelling with him was a great positive since it put in a good word with the Joy family. When one Joy liked you so did the rest and it stayed that way.

After dropping his stuff off at the pokémon centre with his pokémon now ready in their poke balls along with the necessary equipment he marched towards the Pewter City gym with Melody following behind him.

As he walked he could feel his heart pounding on his chest in both excitement and nerves. Excitement because it was his first real gym battle ad nerves because he hoped he had what it takes.

'_If my sisters can do it then so can I,'_ he thought as his hand went up to clutch Latias luxury ball that lay comfortably around his neck.

"I'm probably going to use you for this girl so please be ready," he whispered before smiling as the poke ball shook. Latias was ready, he just hooped he was.

"Nervous?" Melody asked with a spring in her step. Since catching her Caterpie she had been even more joyful to be around the usual. Her new bug pokémon instantly took a liking to her and Naruto would not be surprised if it changed into a Metapod soon.

This Caterpie was oddly spirited for a Caterpie.

"Yeah. The first gym battle is always the toughest. It's where you see if you're good enough. If you have what it takes to go the rest of the way. The first hurdle so to speak."

Melody simple nodded and would stand by her new friend for support. From what she had already seen he was a great trainer. He knew when to push his pokémon and went to be lenient. He treated them with the utmost respect and never went outside their comfort zones.

After ten minutes of walking Naruto eventually found himself standing in front of the large Pewter City gym and was taking calming breaths. The entire gym was made out of stone with the words Pewter Gym inscribed in the massive stone walls. On the front was large iron door that looked ready to be pushed open at any second.

"Here we go." he whispered before he pushed on the doors and swung the doors wide open.

Stepping inside he quickly saw the field that his pokémon would be battling on. The battlefield was a standard look field but was littered with jagged rocks and boulders, and a balcony along the edge that provided spectators with a spot to watch Gym battles.

"Hello," he called out as his voice echoed through the gym. "My name is Naruto J Namikaze. I'm here for a gym battle.

"Welcome," a strong voice called out as he watched a figure appeared on the opposite side of the field. Looking over he saw a man in his early forties with bronze skin and dark hair wearing simple clothing that consisted of a dusty cream shirt and jeans. His brown hair was natural spiked up.

"Are you Brock?" Naruto asked.

"No I am Flint, Brock's father and the new Gym leader. My son has gone on a pokémon journey with a new friend of his and to fulfill his dream. Until his future return I will be the taking care of the gym."

"Right okay well as I said I am here for a gym battle." He said again making sure to be respectful.

"Very well, is this your first gym battle?" He asked and saw Naruto nod. "A Gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokémon League Authorization and therefore it will go on record for occurring. There are special rules that you must abide to." He told Naruto.

"I already know about the special rules, and I'm willing to follow them." He responded.

"We will use two Pokémon each, understood?" Flint told Naruto as he stared across the field at his opponent. "How long have you been with your Pokémon?"

"Two of them for about two weeks, the other for five years," he told him and saw Flint get a little thrown at the last comment but nodded.

"I see. Then I see this may be an interesting match," Flint stated as he took a poke ball from his belt and threw it. "Go Geodude."

Out from the poke ball appeared a small grayish boulder like creature with large black eyes and two muscled arms on each side. Strangely its body was hovering off the ground. "Geooooodude," it said as it readied itself.

Curious he took out his pokédex to analyze it.

_Geodude the rock pokémon_

_It lives in caves and mountains while gaining more edges the longer it lives. It hides halve its body underground to sleep and observe which is why it's is commonly mistaken for a boulder by travelers. If stepped on it'll get angry and attack._

He put away the pokédex. "Here we go. Go Poliwag." Naruto released his small water pokémon as it stood up straight and had a determined look on his face as it tiny tail swung side to side.

He noticed Flint looking a little deep in thought, no doubt weighing the pro's and cons of his rock pokémon fighting a water type. With a determined look he shouted for the match to begin.

"Alright then let the match BEGIN!" a vice shouted from the balcony and saw a young boy with multiple children that looked like siblings standing beside Melody who was watching intently.

"Geodude use **Mega Punch**." Geodude bounded forward with its rocky fists cocked back. As it took a swing towards Poliwag, the small water pokémon ducked under the blow and began dancing around Geodude.

'_Rock pokémon are known for defensive strength and power but they lack speed,'_ Naruto though since speed was something he made his smaller pokémon focus intently on.

"Use your speed against him Poliwag and then hit him with **Water Gun**." Poliwag ducked from another swing and puffed out it's chest to prepare to fire but Flint wasn't letting it happen so easily.

"Quick Geodude use **Double Team,**" Quickly responding Geodude glowed for an instant before Poliwag fired its water gun but when it hit Geodude he simple vanished showing Poliwag had hit a fake as suddenly 11 more Geodudes appeared all around him and had him cornered as they were all lying still.

"Damm he responded faster than I thought," Naruto said softly as he saw Poliwag looking confused as it looked between all the Geodudes and having no idea which one to attack which Naruto didn't either since he couldn't tell which was the real one.

Flint took this moment to speak up. "It's clear to me that even though you have some experience in battles you don't have much experience battling against trainers. You may have a type advantage in this battle but me and my pokémon have more experience than even my sons when he was the gym leader. You'll need to come up with a better plan if you want to defeat me boy," he said almost like if he was giving a lesson or advice.

Naruto tightened his fist as he heard the comment but didn't let it bother him as he tried to remain focused on the match. "If we can't find the real one then we'll have to try and hit them all at once. Poliwag use your **Water Gun **and then rotate to hit them all" he ordered.

Poliwag got its focus back as it puffed it's chest before firing another water gun at a Geodude that vanished showing it was fake too so it quickly began to circle around hitting more of the Geodudes duplicates.

"Geodude use your **Mega Punch,**" Flint quickly ordered as the Geodude that was facing Poliwags back when it turned to fire at a duplicate shot forward and before Naruto could tell Poliwag to dodge was hit from behind by the powerful rock types punch that sent it flying back and crashing into a rock.

"Poliwag are you okay!?" Naruto asked with concern as his friend got up and shook his head to clear it's dizziness.

"Poliii" it cried out saying it was okay and could still fight.

"Okay then let's get back in this, charge in Poliwag and use **Water Gun **once more," he told as Poliwag charged it's opponent before firing another water gun at the rock type.

"Geodude use **Double Team **again," Flint orders as Geodude once again duplicates of itself appeared and surrounded Poliwag as the water gun hit a fake that replaced the real Geodude.

However this time Naruto had a smirk as he was prepared for it. "Use your tail to jump into the air and fire your **Water Gun** at the ground" Poliwag hopped into the air to land on it's talk before it used to as a spring to jump high into the air before firing its water gun at the spot where it stood as the ground began to soften and soak up the water.

"_What's he planning_?" Flint thought wondering why he was watering the ground. The ground was rocky and was over a concrete floor so why would be soak it.

All of the Geodudes looked up at their opponent just as confused as Flint wondering why it hadn't attacked them instead of the field.

"Now Poliwag use fire your **Bubblebeam** at the same spot," Complying Poliwag while it was still in the air it fired it's multiple large bubbles at the same spot from before. What happened next caught Flint completely off guard. He was expecting the bubbles Poliwag fired to burst when they hit the ground but instead they slide apart from each other and scattered across the entire field. He didn't even have time to tell a command before all of the Geodudes were hit by the wide spread attack at the same time. All of the fakes vanished while the real one was sent rearing back from the hit in pain.

"Alright it worked!" Naruto exclaimed happy to see that his plan worked as Poliwag landed on the ground.

Flint couldn't believe what he saw. This young boy had used his pokémons element to his advantage by staging a combo that ended up overcoming his Geodudes double team defense.

"Well I must admit I'm impressed by your maneuver. I never battled someone that used the home field of their opponents pokémon to launch such a surprising attack," Flint complimented the young trainer.

"Thanks Flint," Naruto said being grateful for the compliment.

"However this battles far from over," Flint said seriously as Geodude got back up, still looking ready for more.

"Then let's keep going. Poliwag use **Bubble,**" Naruto commanded as Poliwag fired smaller bubbles at Geodude.

_"Using Double Team again probably won't work if he makes another combo. So…" _Flint though for a moment before he decided. "Geodude use your **Mega Punch** at the ground beneath you."

With another strong punch Geodude stroke the ground as a large slab of earth was upturned in the process which Geodude instantly used as a shield to block the bubble attack which failed to break through.

"Fire your **Water Gun **at the ceiling above Geodude," Naruto told as Poliwag looked up and then fired another water gun. This one hit the ceiling and dispersed causing it fall to the ground over Geodude like rain as it groaned in pain as even rain hurt it.

"Now move in around that slab and use **Bubblebeam,**" Poliwag ran forward moving around the upturned slab of earth and fired it's attack.

"Dodge and use **Seismic Toss,**" Flint countered as Geodude narrowly avoided the bubblebeam before it quickly moved forward and caught Poliwag in a hold from behind so it couldn't attack him as he suddenly flew in the air and roll with his captured opponent before he threw him to the ground at a fast paste as Poliwag impacted on the ground harshly and a dust cloud formed from it.

"POLIWAG!" Naruto said urgently as he saw his friend get slammed to the ground.

Melody had her hands to her heart in worry as the dust cloud began to clear up and Geodude returned to the ground panting as it was starting to feel weary after all the water it was hit with and after using its seismic toss.

The dust could began to completely clear up and when it did Poliwag was revealed to be lying in a small crater with swirls on its eyes showing it had fainted.

"Poliwag is unable to battle Geodude wins the battle," the young boy said as the children cheered for their dad first win since his return while Melody was looked a little down that Naruto lost the first round.

Despite this loss Naruto wasn't deterred as he took out his poke ball and called back Poliwag. "You did great Poliwag, I'm sorry that I couldn't lead you to victory in your first official battle" he apologized to his friend as he put his poke ball away.

He had been hoping to defeat the leaders first pokémon but it seems that with the replacement of Brock for his father who appeared to have more experienced pokémon he was now in a harder challenge than he was expecting.

"_Looks like its all up to her now,_" Naruto thought as he removed the luxury ball from his necklace and pressed the button to enlarge it before he kissed the ball and threw it onto the field.

"I CHOOSE YOU LATIAS!" He shouted as the luxury ball opened, releasing what lies inside.

From out the luxury ball Flint saw the pokémon appear and he raised his eye brows at seeing a pokémon he'd never seen before. While the children were in awe at seeing the pretty looking pokémon they've never seen before. The girls were especially looking with stars in their eyes at seeing how beautiful it looked.

"I've never seen that pokémon before," Flint spoke up seeing it hovering of the ground in a similar way like his Geodude except it was moving up and down a bit showing it was levitating rather than hovering.

"It's no surprise since she's from a region outside of Kanto" Naruto answered.

"Well I look forward to battling your mystery pokémon," Flint said as he looked at Geodude who was looking tired after that rough battle with Poliwag. He was sure that Geodude would not be able to win against the new pokémon but the least he could do is weaken Latias so his next pokémon will have a better advantage.

"Second battle Geodude vs Latias. Ready…BEGIN!"

"Let's hit him hard and fast Geodude, use **Rock Throw,**" Geodude acted fast as he punched a small boulder that broke apart into smaller rocks that were sent flying towards Latias.

Despite this both Naruto and Latias stood calm. "Let me show you why you should not underestimate us" Naruto commented.

"Block them with **Psychic,**" he said simply as Latias's eyes began glowing blue with power as most of the rocks began glowing the same and stopped their approach right in front of her while the remaining rocks ended up colliding with the captured rocks and fell to the ground as not a single one managed to get through the blockade.

Flints was in shock by what he saw. "_It's a psychic type"._

"Now send it back at Geodude," Complying Latias used it's psychic power to send the rocks back at Geodude who was bombarded by the psychic powered rocks and sent rolling back until it collided with a boulder and fell to the ground as it was knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle Latias is the winner," the boy said again as he and his siblings couldn't believe how strong the mysterious pokémon called Latias was to have been able to stop Geodudes rock throw and send it back. Clearly it was a pokémon not to be taken lightly.

"Geodude return," Flint muttered as Geodude was returned to his poke ball. He then looked over at Naruto. "A fine first battle for your Latias but you will find the second won't be as easy. You won't beat my next pokémon."

"GO ONIX," he shouted as an enormous rock like snake appeared on the field. Its gray boulder like body got smaller towards the tail. There is a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. It glared at Latias who glared right back despite looking a little unnerved at the great difference in size.

"_Come on Naruto just one more win and you've got it,_" Melody thought as she saw that the stage was now even with both pokémon being at 100% full strength and there was no type advantage on either side.

"Final battle Onix vs Latias…BEGIN!"

"Onix use **Tackle,**" Onix lunged forward with its large head aimed towards Latias. Despite the large pokémon charging at her at what would be a painful collision, Latias remained calm like before awaiting her trainers commands.

"Veer to the left and dodge it" Naruto said as Latias did what her trainer asked and easily soured out of the way. Her slim and aerodynamic body was designed for speed and Onix coming towards her was a speed she could easily see coming.

Flint though wasn't done. "Onix when you hit the ground use **Dig**." When Onix hit the ground it quickly began to burrow into it before it disappeared just a few seconds later.

"Keep your eyes open," He told her as Latias floated in the air and kept an eye on the ground. From behind her the ground began to crack before the enormous head of Onix roared towards her.

"Dodge and use **Psywave**," he told as Latias dodged to the right and then fired rings of multicolored energy as they hit Onix by the head and caused it pain while pushing it back slowly.

"Hang in their Onix it's time we change our tactics. Use **Dig** once more," Flint ordered as Onix understood his trainers command and went back underground to escape from the constant attack.

"Stay sharp Latias he's up to something," he said as Latias kept an eye out for signs of the rock snake.

Naruto was also keeping his at the ground looking for any cracks or earth that'll be upturned by Onix reappearance from below.

"Get ready Onix!" Flint shouted as the rock snake heard him from below and the ground began to shake.

"He's coming but from where!?" Naruto said softly as he looked urgently around the field trying to see where it was going to come out while Latias was doing the same thing.

"NOW!" Flint shouted as Naruto saw the ground directly behind Latias crack up and upturn with a small dust cloud being made in the process.

"Latias behind you, turn around and use Psywave again" Naruto quickly ordered as Latias turned around and fired another Psywave however both Naruto and Latias were given a surprise when another dust cloud appeared behind Latias revealing Onixs head while the Psywave blasted the first dust cloud to reveal it was only the tip of Onixs tail that she hit.

"**Tackle **it now!" Flint ordered.

"LATIAS GET AWAY!" he tried to warn but it was too late as Onix was already too close for Latias to dodge as she was hit by the full force Onixs tackle that sent her crashing to the ground and into one of the remaining boulders which knocked the wind right out of her.

"Don't let up on it Onix use **Bind" **Flint told as he Onix seize the opportunity.

"Latias fly up now!" Naruto told as Latias tried to fly back up but it was still shaken from the impact and wasn't completely aware of the surroundings yet which Onix used for its advantage by raising its body higher and catching Latias with its tail where it then proceeded to constrict her earning a painful squeal from her.

Naruto now knew he was in trouble. "Fight back with Psywave," he said as Latias tried but it couldn't focus on firing it's attack with all the pain it was feeling as Onix began to slowly tighten its grip.

"Latias try and free yourself with Psychic," he pleaded to his friend as Latias grit her teeth trying to tolerate the pain as her eyes slowly opened and glowed with power. Onixs tail began to glow the same color as it felt something trying to pry it open so Latias could escape. He fought to resist it as he tried to keep constricting her.

Latias was feeling a strain on its mind as she had never tried using Psychic on something as big and heavy as an Onix. Especially one that was wrecking her concentration by constricting her and filling her with pain. It felt like she was trying to lift a Snorlax off the ground while it was thrashing around.

"Hang in their Latias and put more power into your attack," Naruto encouraged his friend who was fighting for her freedom.

Flint was wondering what to do in this tug of war between them. His Onix was fighting to maintain its grip on Latias who was loosening its hold just enough for it to keep its focus maintained on trying to free itself. However as he looked at Onix he saw that the area from its torso and up wasn't affected by psychic.

"Onix **Tackle **it while you still have her tied up," Flint said earning a gasp from Naruto as he saw Onix rearing its head back to prepare to tackle the captured Latias.

"Latias watch out!" Naruto called out as Latias turned her eyes to see Onixs head charging at her attempting to finish her off.

Latias's entire body suddenly began to glow before the power grew as it looked like a psychic bubble was growing around her before it kept growing until it forced Onixs tail to open up and let her go. It kept growing and then it seemed to vanish while creating a shock wave that hit Onix with full force sending the giant pokémon flying back completely as it fell to the ground while both Naruto and Flint had to cover their eyes as the shock wave kicked up sand.

Latias fell to the ground in exhaustion from overexerting its powers.

Both Naruto and Flint looked in disbelieve at what happened especially Naruto as he never saw Latias use so much power like that. Naruto didn't understand what happened but right now he didn't have any time to worry about it as Latias was looking exhausted and the battle wasn't over just yet.

The miniature sand storm stopped as they both looked to the field to see Latias hovering off the ground while panting with some great exhaustion while Onix was on the ground flinching from the pain it's whole body was feeling after that huge attack.

"Onix get up, you can do this," Flint shouted as Onix slowly tried to lift itself from the ground to continue battling. The giant rock snake managed to lift itself before its eyes rolled into the back of its head and it fell back down.

Everyone watched as Onix slumped to the ground unconscious while Latias hovered over it.

Flint stared in disbelief as his strongest Pokémon was defeated.

"The match is over. The winner is Naruto J Namikaze," he said simply with an awed voice as his children in the balcony groaned at his loss while the pink haired girl jumped for joy.

Naruto took a sigh of relief before a giant smile appeared on his face as his fist shook and he fisted the air.

"Alright Latias," he called as he ran over to Latias and hugged her which unfortunately caused her to flinch from the pain it's body still felt. Naruto saw this and quickly let go "Oh sorry I guess you're pretty injured after that intense battle," he said softly as he stroked her gently and kissed the top of her head before hugging her softly this time.

Latias was feeling tired after that flashback experience but decided not let it bother her as Naruto continued to congratulated her on her first victory. So to return the affection she nuzzled him to show her own happiness.

"You did amazing Latias. Thank you."

As the two celebrated they were quickly joined by a joyful Melody who joined in the gentle group hug, Flint observed Naruto from a distance as he slowly made his way towards them.

After seeing that sudden display of power to easily throw a giant pokémon like Onix was a testament to how powerful Latias was and Flint began to see this was no ordinary trainer and pokémon. The look that was on their faces was the same and both had a similar calm aura about them. Like the two had this powerful trust in one another.

He recognized that it was rare to see in trainers and only those that had something to prove had it. He had a feeling this boy in front of him was special, just like that Ash kid he met.

"Naruto congratulations on defeating me. I guess my skills may not be what they use to be. But you have earned this," he said as he pulled out a small grey boulder badge. "For defeating me, I Flint, the Pewter City Gym Leader present to you, Naruto J Namikaze, with the Boulder Badge. You have earned it."

"My first badge," he whispered as he took the badge into his hand and looked it over. It was just a plain grey badge shaped like a boulder yet to Naruto it meant one thing. That he had proven himself a worthy trainer and that he was on his way.

"Thank you sir for the gym battle" Naruto said shaking Flint's hand.

"Your welcome Naruto. It was a pleasure battling you. I have a feeling I will be seeing more of you in the paper one day. Good luck on the rest of your journey," he said before he noticed his children coming towards them and one of his daughters tugged on Naruto's pants leg.

"Mr. Naruto can we play with your Ls….Lati….Latias please," she asked giving him a puppy dog look.

Naruto looked down at her and smiled before nodding his head. "Sure though she is still feeling sore from the battle she can play with you guys, just don't do anything forceful and play gently and very carefully alright?" He asked as all the children nodded while Latias stared down at the little girl with her big amber coloured eyes.

"Laaaaaaaa," she said before she began chasing Flint's children around the gym hall as the children mock cried in fear before they piled on top of Latias and began stroking and patting her. Latias was obviously enjoying it as she hummed happily as she licked the top of one of the youngest children's nose, making them laugh.

Everyone else laughed as Latias played with the children until Flint collected his children so they could go and get dinner ready.

After they said their goodbyes Naruto returned Latias to her luxury ball and he and Melody left the Pewter City gym with his first gym badge settled in his pocket as a happy and eager smile stayed plastered on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Completed**

**If you wondering why Latias had a tough time with Onix, I would like to remind you Latias has never been in a full scale battle of that type yet and its Naruto's first gym battle. Plus Flint is a experienced pokemon trainer so he was bound to cause a problem for Naruto and be stronger then Brock.**

**Okay so next chapter will be brand new and was written up a few days ago. **


	5. Chapter 5

**First of the newest chapters. Give me and Masumune X23 alot of review everyone. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Three days after resting and training their pokémon Naruto and Melody continued on their pokémon journey and currently walked along route Four as they headed towards Cerulean City where Naruto planned on battling the Three Water Flower Sisters that were supposedly the gym leaders of said towns Pokémon gym.

From what he heard it was primarily a water based gym similar to Pewter City's all rock type. That boded well for him since with Bulbasaur a grass type which had an advantage over water pokémon, he had a good feeling about his up and coming gym battle.

After winning his Boulder badge he was pumped to get the main eight gym badges of the Kanto region. His pokémon were in the same hype and were ready to make their trainer proud.

Since Bulbasaur didn't get to battle in the previous gym battles Naruto had told his starter pokémon that he would get his chance at the next gym.

Naruto had been unable to stop smiling after leaving the Pokémon Center and was currently coming up on the end of Route 3 and towards the entrance of the Mt. Moon cave.

Along the way there were a few trainers along their path that had challenged him to a pokémon battle with Melody being nice enough to referee for them. They thought that Naruto would be an easy defeat but quickly found out how wrong they were when Naruto beat them in under a minute with his Bulbasaur.

Thanks to some major strength training over the last few days his pokémon were becoming physically stronger, this would only be a bonus for their overall strength. A stronger pokémon physically would help with their stamina and their endurance.

"Mt Moon." Melody said as she and Naruto stood outside the large cave entrance that was pitched black completely and neither could see anything that was inside it.

"Yeah I heard about this place as a kid by Aunty Aurea but I didn't think I would actually ever see it."

"Do they really have Clefairy's here? They are so adorable in the pictures," Melody said getting hyped up. Clefairy was such an adorable pokémon and she had wanted to see one ever since she was little.

Like one another they both were excited at the prospect of meeting a Clefairy since they were both quite rare pokémon to see. They were only really found in this region of Kanto and the world. Other then Mt Moon there was few places where people could see Clefairy's.

"Let's head in. I can't wait to see one." she said about to run in but was surprisingly stopped by Naruto's arm. She looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be eager to see the Clefairy's too?" She asked as she noticed the narrowed eyes Naruto had as he looked up at a small ridge just beside the entrance.

"Something's watching us," Naruto said pointing to the ridge. Melody looked over to the ridge and noticed a few small rocks fall from the top and saw a tiny head poking out before it lowered.

"It's not human therefore I think a pokémon is spying on us," he said before taking one of his poke balls and releasing Poliwag which appeared just in front of him.

"Hey Poliwag, use Water gun and destroy that small ridge. I want to see who is spying on us," Naruto said as Poliwag nodded and blasted out a torrent of water towards the ridge.

The water hit dead on and quickly destroyed the small ridge with the rocks tumbling down the side of the small ridge. Along with it came a tiny pokémon that landed on its butt as a surprised and slightly confused look appeared on its faces.

The little pokémon was a small, quadruped rodent-like Pokémon which was pink in color with darker spots, and had large spiny ears, oversized front teeth like a beaver and red eyes. Its back is covered with many large spines that can release potent poisons if threatened. On the top of its head was a long, pointed horn on its forehead.

"Hey a male Nidoran." Melody said as she and Naruto crept forward a little at the tiny pokémon. "It's not often you see a Nidoran in these parts of Kanto. Usually you see them when you get past Cerulean city."

"Well there were apparently a few storms that hit Kanto recently. Maybe the storm caused some pokémon to travel to areas away from their normal habitats. It has been known to happen." The blond theorized.

Melody nodded her head. Her mother had mentioned stuff like that happen before on many occasion and wild Pokémon that was taken out of their natural environment in such a way usually caused said pokémon to get hurt and get nervous in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Well hey there little guy, it's not nice to spy you know?" Naruto said smiling at the little pokémon and noticed one of the Nidoran ears had a hole in the upper middle of it with a few bits of blood dripping from it.

"What's this?" Naruto said gently picking up the Nidoran. It fought back for a moment in struggle but quickly found Naruto's arms were warm and comfortable. It snuggled happily.

Melody bent down and quickly a glare plastered on her face along with an angry look.

"Pokémon poachers," she said getting Naruto's attention. "People that hunt pokémon for the sole purpose of making money by selling them to horrid people. It's a horrid form of pokémon abuse. I have seen those kind of holes before in other pokémon. "

"You think it was that Team Rocket that Officer Jenny mentioned?" he asked with Melody nodding.

"Yeah apparently there are many different teams around the world but in Kanto Team Rocket are the main offenders. They give pokémon trainers a bad name."

He watched as Melody took out some of her pokémon healing kits and watched as she healed the Nidoran and put a small soft cotton bud over the injured ear and put few bandages over that. The little Nidoran was oblivious to it all since he was happy in his new warm spot.

"There that should hold until we get to the next pokémon centre. My aunty is the nurse there so I know she will take a special interest in this poor pokémon."

"So we take him with us then?" Naruto asked as Poliwag stood next to Nidoran and the two looked like they were chatting to one another. It was always funny watching two pokémon interact with one another.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," she said in a sudden giggly mood. "It looks like he is getting quite attached to you," she said as Nidoran was shuffling to make himself more comfortable in Naruto embrace.

"Really? You want to come with me little guy?" He asked and just saw Nidoran hum happily making them both chuckles. "Well I was not expecting to get a new pokémon until after Cerulean city but I don't see why not."

"I guess I don't have much choice then. Don't worry little guy you will be in safe hands now. I hope you don't mind you new accommodation he said as picked out an empty poke ball and gently tapped it on the Nidoran's head.

Everyone watched as Nidoran was engulfed in a red light before being sucked into the poke ball. It shook for only a moment before it clicked, indicating the Nidoran was now caught.

"Sweet I got a Nidoran!" Naruto yelped happily as he thrusted his arm into the air while Melody clapped happily at her companion's latest catch.

Naruto grinned as he patted the top of the pokeball before he placed it on his belt for safe keeping while also returning Poliwag to her pokeball. "Good job Poliwag."

"We should get going. We should try and get through Mt Moon before it gets dark outside. It's about a two hours walk through Mt Moon to the other side."

Naruto nodded his head and began walking towards the entrance with Melody following closely behind him. Before they could enter though Latias's pokeball began shaking and moments later Latias appeared out of the ball and beside Naruto.

"You want to walk with us girl?" He asked and saw Latias nod her head happily. She didn't like being stuck in a pokeball for too long. It felt a little too constricting for her taste.

"Laaaaaaaa."

"I always forget how pretty you are Latias," Melody told the Eon pokémon as she patted her gently on the head, getting happy humming sounds come from Latias.

"Don't fill her ego too much otherwise she will get a big head," Naruto told Melody before he started laughing when Latias looking at him in annoyance and started poking him again, obviously not pleased with his comments.

Moments later the small group walked inside Mt Moon and began their journey to the other side.

To their surprise though as they went deeper into the cave they found sets of light strung up along the walls of the cave that were lighting the paths up with a low dim light. Just low enough for the pokémon that preferred the dark not to get too bothered by them.

"You think someone else is already in here?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess someone has to be. These lights didn't go up themselves."

"Another pokémon maybe?" Melody thoughtfully asked as Latias floated in-between the two trainers, her eyes looking around and the new surroundings.

Maybe or Naruto began but stopped when he, Melody and Latias watched as a man wearing a white lab coat appeared in front of them, having coming from one of the tunnels. In his hands were large maps and blue prints. He was fairly young, in his early twenties they both guessed with sandy brown hair and light stubble on his face.

"Who is this guy?" Melody asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"No idea. Let's ask?" He told her as they walked up to the out of breath man.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing in here of all places?" Naruto asked since it looked as if this guy was living in the mountain. He wasn't sure that was entirely allowed.

"Ah new people," he said in a surprised tone before narrowing his eyes. "Why are you down here? You're not here to hurt the pokémon are you? Because I won't let you!" he told them making the two look at him as if he was crazy.

"Buddy we're just here to get to the other side. We're not here to cause any problems." Naruto told him making the guy visibly deflate and sigh.

"Well that's good. Here I thought you might have been some more of those Team Rocket goons." he told them, surprising both of them when they heard Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket? They were here?" Melody asked as the scientist nodded.

"Unfortunately. They tried to take the Moon Stone and the Clefairy's but thankfully three trainers that were passing through were able to chase them off and save the pokémon and the stone."

Both Melody and Naruto sighed, happy to hear Team Rocket had not managed to get their hands on the pokémon. Team Rocket was starting to sound like a real problem. First the little Nidoran from earlier and now this incident. Naruto was beginning to wonder if he should contact his family. They did have a lot of sway when it came to the pokémon protection officials and the leagues.

"Well let's be thankful nothing happened." Naruto answered before giving the man a small wave. "I'm Naruto and this is Melody."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Seymour, Residential pokémon scientist."

Well that made them both understand a little more why he was down in the cave system. Mt Moon was a historic place in the Kanto region. They were thankful he was not some cave dwelling creep and understood now that he must have been the one to set up the lights.

"So why are you down here?" Melody asked again. The guy looked like he hadn't slept in days with bags under his eyes and his lab coat was full of holes and rips on the sleeves. His pants were covered in mud and dirt and he had wisps of a beard beginning to grow on his chin.

"I'm here for the mighty Moon stone of course. The ship that brought the pokémon to us many years ago from space." He told them in a giddy tone looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

When he said space both Naruto and Melody looked at one another and both took a small step backwards, putting some space between themselves and the obviously nutty professor.

"_Pokémon from space? Is this guy some kind of nutcase? I think he has been down here too long."_ both thought before they were surprised to find Seymour pushing them forward.

"Come come I'll show you the Moon Stone." he told them as he dragged them down the cave system with Latias following them. She seemed a little miffed that the scientist man hadn't paid any attention to her.

Five minutes later Naruto and Melody found themselves standing in an enormous open canyon with the ceiling on the mountain missing, showing the clear sky above it. Vines and weeds grew on the sides of the open hole. The moon stone was easily the size of a small house. It was glittering and sparkling brightly in the sun and around it was smaller moon stones about the size of someone's hand.

It was an amazing site to see as both Naruto and Melody stared at it in awe. Hey could see why Seymour was so crazed over it. If it was this beautiful in the day then they would have loved to have seen it in the night.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Seymour told them as both nodded.

"It must be an amazing site to see at night." Naruto commented with Seymour quickly agreeing with him. Before he could begin some kind of lecture about the moon stone, they heard movement coming from one of the smaller paths off to the side.

They watched before Naruto and Melody went wide eyed and became excited when a group of small Clefairy's appeared out of the path and made their way to the moon stone. They placed various little rocks around the much larger stone while chanting their names around it.

"Real Clefairy's." Melody said in awe as she watched the tiny pink pokémon move around the giant moon stone. Naruto got out his Xtransceiver and took a picture of the Clefairy's and the giant Moonstone, sending it to Professor Juniper.

He knew she would love to see such a site since Clefairy's were rarely seen in the Unova region. He was sure she had never seen one in the flesh so he hoped she liked it. Bianca too.

"Amazing." Naruto spoke as Seymour nodded his head.

"Yes they are. They have been here ever since I came down here. They got use to be being here quickly since they saw I was of no harm to them. Since then their little civilization had continued to amaze me. They have truly made this mountain their home."

As he spoke a few of the Clefairy's noticed the new people in their homes and curiously walked forwards towards them.

Both Naruto and Melody stood still as they approached cautiously and both slowly went down to their knee's. Clefairy's were known to be rather shy and timid to those lucky enough to see one. So the last thing they wanted was to scare them away.

Latias too lowered herself down to where she was almost touching the ground. Her amber eyes were looking at the little pokémon curiously as they neared.

"Cleefffairy." one of the Clefairy's spoke as it stood just in front of Melody and looked up at her. Melody smiled at the little pokémon as she lowered her face down. When she did Clefairy gently touched her left cheek.

Next to her Naruto was going through something similar as the little pokémon touched his cheek as well. It was if they were getting a read if they were harmful towards them.

After a moment however both Clefairy's smiled brightly and let out a happy sound. The moment they did both Naruto and Melody watched in amazement as dozen of Clefairy's began appearing out of the small passageways in the wall that let to parts unknown but that wasn't the only thing as a bunch of Clefable's also came out.

"There are Clefable's here too!?" Melody said in awe at seeing the Clefairy's evolved form too.

"Indeed these Clefable were recently evolved after recovering the Moon Stone from Team Rockets possession." Prof. Seymour explained.

Many of them began dancing around the large rock in the center of the room while some others made their way over to them.

Both Naruto and Melody sat down onto the ground as they approached and quickly began playing with the little Clefairy's.

After a few minutes Naruto and Melody brought out their pokémon. Naruto's Bulbasaur, Poliwag and new Nidoran, as well as Melody's Squirtle and Caterpie quickly made nice with the Clefairy's and began playing games off tag around the large room.

Even Latias was enjoying herself as she let some of the smaller Clefairy's onto her back and fly them around the room.

They were down in the large open room with the Clefairy's for what felt like hours. Seymour was more than happy to have them around as he explained to them his theory about the pokémon coming from space.

He told them he first arrived here when he and many other trainers passing through noticed the pokémon in the area had been acting strangely and were being very unlike their normal selves. His first time there he mentioned that he had been attacked suddenly by wild Zubat's.

He and the three other pokémon trainers he mentioned earlier discovered it had been Team Rocket that were at fault for the strange actions and occurrences. Apparently they had been trying to take the Moon Stone and had placed powerful light all around the caves to prevent the Pokémon that preferred the darkness from attacking them. The Clefairy's had been locked up with only a few of them being free.

"So you don't mind us crashing here Seymour?" Naruto asked as night began to fall. Naruto and Melody had decided instead of making it out of Mt Moon, they would instead just camp out with Seymour for the night.

"Its fine. The Clefairy's and Clefable's have all taken a shine to you so I see no harm in it." Seymour replied as he brought his own camp gear into the big room with the Moon Stone.

They all sat back and enjoyed as they watched the the Clefairy's and Clefable's dance around the Moon Stone as if it was some kind of ritual with their voices sounding out through the caverns and tunnels in Mt Moon.

Half way during the pokémon dance, Naruto activated his Xtransceiver and began recording what was happening. He planned on sending it to Professor Juniper and Bianca in the morning so they could witness this amazing event.

It was strange but also a privilege knowing probably only a handful of people were witnessing what he was currently seeing. Any Pokémon Professor across the globe would have sold their soul to be able to witness this. He guessed that was why Seymour was so entranced with Mt Moon, the Moon Stone and the Clefairy's.

To Seymour it was nothing more than a privilege and an honor to be there and to be allowed by the Clefairy's to stay with them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Melody whispered as she snuggled into her sleeping bag as Naruto and Latias sat snuggled happily next to her.

"Yeah Melody. It sure is."

* * *

**The next morning at Cerulean City**

"So this is Cerulean City? It's a pretty cozy looking town," Naruto said as he looked over the pretty looking down. Melody stood beside him, glancing at the town in front of them, smiling since she knew she would be watching another great pokémon gym battle.

They left Mt Moon two days ago after saying goodbye to Seymour and the Clefairy's. They could see Seymour was anxious to get back to studying to Moon Stone so they left soon after breakfast.

Before they left though one of the Clefairy's came up to them and to their surprise gave them each a small moon stone shard that was no bigger than their hand. Before they could thank it, the Clefairy quickly skipped away, returning to the other Clefairy's in the various tunnels.

He had no idea what exactly a Moon stone shard did but he was sure Professor Juniper could give him an answer soon enough.

Melody stood beside Naruto and looked at his happy expression. She had to admit watching Naruto battle back at the Pewter Gym was oddly riveting and exciting. She knew she definitely would have got that feeling if she went down the path of pokémon healer like her Mother and everyone else on that side of the family.

"It's very pretty looking. I remember coming here with my parents a few years ago for a coordinator event. My mom was the nurse attending to the pokémon."

Naruto tapped his cheek. "I think I remember my mom saying she had business in Cerulean City once. Though I don't really remember much of it. I think Latias was probably trying to steal my food again," he said getting a chuckle from Melody as he patted the luxury ball around his neck affectionately.

"So do you know where the gym is? I want to get it done with quickly. All of the team are rested and ready so there is no point waiting."

"Sure it this way," Melody told him as they began to walk down the path and walked past the Welcome sign to the city.

Ten minutes was all it took before they had arrived at what looking like a large aquarium building with a circus stripe like pattern decorating the room of the building with a large statue of a Seal on the front of it just above the doors.

He was fully aware that the Cerulean City gym specialized in water Pokémon. Apparently it was one of the weaker top tier eight gyms in Kanto but he wasn't going to leave anything to luck. He came here to get his gym badge and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Once again he we go." Naruto thought to himself as he psyched himself up.

He pushed the door open and went inside, followed closely behind by Melody.

The room was not what he expected. In the centre of the field was a large pool with a large stadium of seats circles around it. It looked like some kind of sea life show of sorts. There were programs and dates on a small board near the entrance. The name Sensational Sisters were paltered all over them with three pretty girls being shown on the cover.

"I'm guessing this place is used for more than just gym battles," he said with Melody nodding. He was ware some gyms were used for more than just pokémon battles but a water show was definitely a new one on him.

"Hello! Is anyone here? I'm here for a gym battle."

Naruto called out for about a minute while Melody went to take a seat in the closest part of the stands. Naruto stood a few meters away from the large pool as he called out for the gym leader.

A few moments later as Naruto was getting a little frustrated, he heard footsteps and voices coming from the hallway to his right.

"Gosh what's all that noise Daisy. It's not show time yet right?" A feminine voice said.

"No Violet we still have a few hours left…at least I think we do anyway." Another feminine voice said.

"Ahh my hair is a mess. Hair emergency girls." A third female voice whined.

Naruto sweat dropped at the conversation these various voices were having before he watched three people appear. He gulped and Melody could see a giant blush appeared on his face as three girls appeared a short distance away from him.

They were sister by the similar facial features and were each very pretty in their own way. The eldest was the blonde haired girl who looked around 15, had gently green eyes with a beauty mark underneath her right eye and was wearing a red one piece swimsuit that showed off her figure. The next was a blue haired girl who looked about 14, had nice brown eyes and wore a dark green one piece swimsuit version of the first and third girls that also showed off her developing figure. The youngest looked about his age, had pink hair, soft blue eyes and wore a light orange swimsuit he found very attention grabbing since it was his favorite color. All in all the three were real beauties who could give his sisters a run for their money.

"_Wow….they're really pretty."_ Naruto thought and tried to keep his blush hidden when the three girls walked over to him and noticed him as they looked him over.

"_What a cutie."_ was the resounding thought through their heads. The three girls thought he was quite handsome and even the two older girls looked like that wanted to cuddle him and shower him with kisses.

Shaking his head Naruto looked away to control his blush though the three girls had already seen in and were grinning at his shyness.

"H-Hi…I'm….er….here to challenge the gym leader to a pokémon battle." The energetic blonde stuttered as his eagerness was disrupted by the three pretty girls who were making feel unnerved.

The three girls looked disappointed when he said pokémon battle and even groaned a little. "Awww battling? And here I thought we would have a free day." the blue haired girl said looking downright downtrodden.

This was different from the last gym. "You girls don't like battling?" Naruto questioned.

It was the blonde girl that answered. "Not all that much. Our mom usually gym battles but she is a way on business for the rest of the year and our sister Misty normally steps in since she loves water pokémon and battling. We kinda got stuck with it, my names Daisy by the way."

"I'm Violet," the blue haired girl answered.

"And I'm Lily," the pink haired girl added. Violet who was in the middle of the three sister stepped forward and traced her finger along Naruto's chest softly and teasingly.

"I don't suppose we could just give you the badge and that would be that?" she asked making Naruto's face go as red as his mother hair. He gulped loudly and turned around to look for Melody for help.

Melody was giggling into her hand finding the situation Naruto was in very humorous. He would hardly ever blush around her but never the amount he was giving off around the three sensational sisters. Needless to say she wasn't going to step in anytime soon. This was just too good a source of future teasing material to just cut out.

He turned back around and tried to build up his courage and not to speak in a squeaky tone. As tempting as it sounded he knew it wasn't right to take a badge he didn't earn.

"Urmmm…..I...I would rather win it in a fair battle." he told her while shaking and saw the three girls pout and sigh while Daisy put her hands on her hips.

"Well I guess we haven't got much choice then huh girls. We have a responsibility to the gym and the last thing we need is Misty thinking she can chew us out again." she said in annoyed tone.

"Or mom for that matter." Lily added in.

Violet continued to run her hand against Naruto's chest but now was looking at him extensively, almost as if she was trying to place him somewhere. "You know you look awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

"No…no I don't' think so." Naruto said trying to dismiss the possibility of them finding out his family connection.

Violet leaned in closer but before she could get too close Lily and Daisy dragged her back and the three girls huddled together in a triangle formation. He could hear them whispering and even caught them looking at him a few times before they broke out into giggles.

The three sisters in a way reminded him of Mito, Elesa and Skyla though at least he never blushed around his sisters in that way before… then again what brother would with a relative. That was a can of worms he never wanted to ever see. It was easy to see Daisy the oldest was the leader of the three girls.

He stood there a little awkwardly, toying with Latias's pokeball as he waited for the three girls to pick what was happening with the gym battle. The trio didn't look like pokémon trainers but then again the same could have been said for his sisters.

After another minute of whispers and giggles, the three girls broke the huddle and went back to looking his way.

"Okay so we have decided that Lily here will be the one to battle you today." Daisy told him as Lily gave him a small wave and smile as Naruto blushed and waved back slowly unintentionally.

"Okay that's fine. What are the rules?" Naruto asked his confidence returning to him and now getting excited for the battle.

"Simple rules. We both use two pokémon each and the first with two victories will win the match. Savy?"

"Yeah that's great. Let get this started." Naruto asked grinning happily to himself, making the girls giggle at him for his enthusiasm.

"He's even cuter when he's excited," Daisy whispered to her sister which only served to make Naruto blush again since he could hear what they were saying. "I'm tempted to battle him instead."

Lily led Naruto to where he would stand which ironically was a small platform right by the side of the pool while Lily went and stood on the opposite side on a similar little platform. Small round rock platforms merged from underneath the pool for the land type pokémon.

Violet went and sat by Melody who was now on the edge of her seat waiting for the battle to begin while Daisy stood on top of the high up diving board and would serve as the referee for the match.

Suddenly a splash erupted from the pool as a sea lion like pokémon emerged. It was a Pokémon with a thick hide covered in bluish white fur. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It has circular eyes, a black nose and there was a small horn on its forehead. It has two flippers on its chest, and two more on the end of its tail that resembled a water spout.

"Oh hi Seal, did you come to great our guests." Violet said as she waved for him to come over which he happily did before she began to pet his head affectionately.

Naruto saw this and took out his pokédex before pointing it at Seal.

_Seal the Sea Lion Pokémon_

_Seal's fur provides protection from the cold of the arctic and allows it to live in either a snowy or aquatic environment. The horn on its head is capable of smashing glaciers and it's water spout like tail allows it to swim swiftly. Seal are known to be playful, curious and gentle creatures but when angered they will fight._

"Ahhh you're a cute little guy." Melody coed as she joined in on the petting.

"Let's get on with our battle." Naruto spoke up wanting to get started as he put away the pokédex.

Violet and Melody turned back to Naruto as they stopped their petting and turned back to the field which Seal also turned to.

"Before we start we never got your name cutie." Daisy asked giving him a small wink.

"M-My names Naruto N Juniper," he told her as she nodded and motioned for the official gym battle to begin.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Daisy said before Lily seemed to take out a pokeball from behind her.

_"Where was she keeping that?"_ Naruto thought in wonder as Lily was still in her swimsuit which obviously didn't have pockets and he didn't see any pokeballs attached to her when he first saw her.

"I choose Goldeen!" Lily said as she threw the pokeball which opened up and in a burst of light a white and a white, fish-like Pokémon with orange markings on its tail, back, and fins appeared. It has a thin dorsal fin and long pectoral fins. Its circular eyes are blue and it has pink lips, along with a large horn on it's head.

The fish pokémon landed in the water going under before resurfacing to face it's opponent.

"A Goldeen huh." Naruto whispered to himself before looking over the battle field, seeing it's uses and disadvantages for his team. _"I can't use Nidoran in this battle field, he doesn't have range attacks besides Poison Sting and I don't know if he can swim, I also swore not to use Latias for this gym battle."_ He thought before choosing a pokeball, enlarging it and rearing his arm back.

"I choose you Bulbasaur!" He said before throwing the pokeball as it opened up and in a burst of light the grass type materialized on a platform.

"Bulbaaaaasauur" The plant type spoke out with a battle ready expression on its face.

"Okay then the battle between Bulbasaur and Goldeen will now commence. Let the battle begin!" Daisy said before lowering her hand, signaling the start of the match.

"Goldeen **Water Gun** attack." Lily said as the goldfish pokémon spat out a small torrent of water from its mouth.

"Dodge it and use **Vine Whip** to pull it out of the water." Naruto countered as Bulbasaur jumped to the side avoiding the water blast before a pair of vines sprouted from behind its bulb and shot forward to capture its opponent.

"Dive down to avoid it!" Lily said a little frantically as Goldeen dove down, narrowly avoiding the vines which hit the water surface that Goldeen floated on before.

"Great now I've lost sight and don't know where it'll strike from next." Naruto muttered annoyingly as he and Bulbasaur looked around the water field for any sudden waves, shadows or signs of Goldeen but nothing showed up.

_"What should I do next?"_ Lily thought as she knew that she couldn't keep Goldeen under forever otherwise the battle would never end. She thought about her next move before it came to her. "Goldeen **Horn Attack**." She shouted out.

"Get ready Bulbasaur!" Naruto said as he knew he couldn't counterattack if he didn't know where his enemy was so he figured that he'd better try being prepared.

"Sauuur." The grass type said while bending forward a bit to prepare itself, while looking ahead for its opponent.

However Bulbasaurs attention was so focused on the front that he didn't see the area behind it as small ripples formed before Goldeen burst out of the water with its horn aimed at Bulbasaur as it soared through the air to ram him.

"Bulbasaur behind you! Turn around and use **Leech Seed**!" Naruto tried to counter quickly as Bulbasaur managed to turn around and aim it's bulb at Goldeen but before it could fire it's attack he was hit by Goldeen's horn which struck it's left front leg and pushed him so far back that he almost fell off the edge before Goldeen landed back into the water and dove down.

"Are you okay Bulbasaur?" Naruto asked as Bulbasaur got up and shook his head before nodding and walking back to the center of the platform.

"Alright then." Naruto said before he turned to the battlefield again, looking for Goldeen.

"Goldeen use your **Water Gun **again." Lily ordered as Goldeen emerged on Bulbasaur's right and fired another torrent of water.

_"Time for a new plan." _Naruto thought before commencing a new plan. "Dodge it and use your **Leech Seed** attack once more." Naruto commanded as the plant type veered to the side letting the water pass inches from him before he aimed his bulb and fired it's seed.

"Use your **Agility** to dodge Goldeen." Lily responded quickly as Goldeen suddenly seemed to disappear from its spot before it was shown to be swimming rapidly.

_"Time to implement my strategy."_ Naruto smiled inside before he began. "Keep firing your **Leech Seed** Bulbasaur."

Complying Bulbasaur fired more of its seeds one after another trying to hit the goldfish but he kept missing as Goldeen continued to move swiftly around the field like a jet ski.

Getting tired of playing defense, Lily changed tactics. "Dive down Goldeen and wait for my signal." She called out as Goldeen sunk down beneath the water, vanishing from sight as it avoided another seed.

Naruto frowned before he looked around the field seemingly in search of Goldeen. He suddenly pointed to a spot on the corner of the field. "Fire another **Leech Seed **over there Bulbasaur." The blond commanded as Bulbasaur looked to where he was aiming before firing another one of its seeds which landed on the water with the rest.

Lily had a worried look on her face as she thought that Naruto had spotted Golden and managed to land a hit on her but to her confusion she saw nothing happen as Goldeen didn't surface indicating that the attack missed or that Goldeen wasn't there.

_"Did he mistake something for Goldeen's shadow?" _Lily asked herself before preparing to give another order when Naruto spoke up again.

"Fire another **Leech Seed **at the other corner over there." Naruto pointed to the opposite side of the arena as Bulbasaur fired another seed which seemed to hit nothing as well.

"I don't get it. Why is he only using **Leech Seed** now? I didn't see anything in those areas and Goldeen clearly wasn't in those areas?" Violet questioned out loud as she didn't understand what Naruto was doing.

She wasn't the only one as his opponent Lily, Daisy who was judging and his observer friend Melody were also in the blank on what he was up to.

_"What're you planning this time Naruto?"_ Melody thought to herself while trying to see what strategy Naruto was implementing this time.

Seal on the other hand was clapping it's fins together as it seemed to be enjoying the battle, although they weren't sure which side he was rooting for.

Lily however grew worried that Naruto was up to something and decided to disrupt whatever he was planning. "Goldeen **Fury Attack**." She called out as Naruto got a hidden smirk that only Melody noticed.

_"She's walking into something." _Melody said to herself in realization as she knew the only reason Naruto would get that smirk is because things were now going as he planned.

The water behind Bulbasaur seemed to explode as Goldeen burst out of the water again to ram him. However this time something else happened as vines suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Goldeen before they seemed to shock Goldeen as its body was enveloped by a red energy that caused it to wail in pain in mid air as a small amount of green energy came out of its body and floated to Bulbasaur who absorbed it in its bulb.

"Goldeen!" Lily said not understanding what happened.

"Now Bulbasaur, attack Goldeen with your **Vine Whip**." Naruto quickly ordered, seizing the opportunity. Complying, Bulbasaur shot out its twin vines which caught the fish pokémon before he reared it in and then slammed Goldeen very harshly on a stone platform.

"Goldeen try and get back in the water." Lily said with panic as Goldeen tried to flop away into the water but couldn't as she was being drained by the Leech Seed and was still wrapped by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip who refused to let his captured target escape back into the water.

"Finish it with **Razor Leaf** now." Naruto said enthusiastically as Bulbasaur lifted Goldeen and threw her into the air, untangling his vines from her before he fired multiply sharp spinning leaves that struck Goldeen hard and fast.

Goldeen eventually fell to the pool sinking down before she floated back up, only this time she was belly up with swirls in her eyes.

"Goldeen is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins." Daisy declared from above.

"Wow that was amazing Naruto." Melody said from her seat which drew his attention to her as smiled at her.

"Thanks. I figured that if I filled the field with Leech Seeds I could turn the water into a mine field that could catch Goldeen in the trap." Naruto explained what he had done.

"That was pretty clever and tricky of you." Melody admitted which caused Naruto to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I had to find some way to catch Goldeen out of the water and figured why not try to go fishing with a lot of hidden nets on the surface of the water.

"Return Goldeen." Lily declared as Goldeen was enveloped by the pokeballs light and returned inside as she seemed to develop a sad look on her face.

Naruto saw her face and guessed that she was feeling a bit down that her pokémon lost without damaging Bulbasaur that much other than that single Horn Attack.

"Hey Lily." Naruto called out, getting her to look up at him. "For someone who doesn't like battling you're pretty good at it." The blond honestly complimented to try and cheer her up since he didn't like seeing girls cry. He didn't like seeing his sisters cry and he certainly didn't want to see Lily cry either.

His words seemed to have some effect as she looked up and gave a small smile. "Thanks Naruto, that's sweet of you to say." Lily said while putting the pokeball away behind her before he took out another one.

"Now I'm going to use…" Lily began to say when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Seeeal."

Both contenders turned to the voice and saw Seal who had jumped into the pool and then jumped onto a platform in front of Lily.

"Seal? Like what're you doing, we're in the middle of a gym battle?" Lily questioned the sea lion who turned to her and clapped his fins playfully.

"I think he wants to battle as your second pokémon?" Naruto said as it looked like Seal had gotten excited from watching the battle and wanted a piece of the action.

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise before turning to sea lion. "Is that true Seal?" she asked and got a nod from the sea lion. "Okay then if that's what you want then I choose you for the next battle." She said before standing back up, ready to battle along with Seal who turned to face Bulbasaur.

"This should be interesting. Are you good for another battle Bulbasaur?" Naruto questioned as Bulbasaur turned gave a shout out saying it was good for it. "Okay then, I'm sticking with him for this battle."

"Then it's decided, the second round will be Bulbasaur vs Seal. Let the battle begin!" Daisy declared.

"Bulbasaur **Razor Leaf**." Naruto quickly ordered, wanting to strike before Seal dove into the water like Goldeen.

"Sauuur!" Bulbasaur roared as it quickly fired its leaves to strike Seal down while it was still on land.

"Fight back using **Water Gun**." Lily ordered.

Not wasting a moment, Seal shot a larger torrent of water than Goldeen's at the incoming attack. The water gun managed to deflect the leaves as it carried enough force to knock them aside push forward towards Bulbasaur.

"Use your **Vine Whip** to jump to another platform." Naruto said seeing that is attack was being overcome.

Reacting quickly, Bulbasaur ceased its attack before it extended it's where it used them as additional legs to jump higher than his body would've ever allowed, avoiding the attack and landing on a different platform.

"Good work Bulbasaur, now fire your **Leech Seed**." Naruto ordered.

Bulbasaur complied aiming it's bulb as it seemed to rear back a bit before it fired. However instead of a seed being launched, a small amount of powder, small enough for sprinkling on a cupcake came out and fell in front of Bulbasaur.

Naruto looked on in confusion at this before the realization hit him. "Oh crud you've used up all your leech seeds turning the water field into a minefield!" he said in horror as now Bulbasaur only had 3 moves left it could use.

Lily heard this and remembering what he did to her field decided now was a good time to fix it. "Seal use your Water Gun to take out the seeds floating in the water."

Seal shot out another strong Water Gun, this time blasting the water and moving it's attack around the field as the leech seeds that were floating over the water got blasted and blown out of the pool were they landed on the ground outside of it.

"Stop him with **Razor Leaf**." Naruto called out using the only good attack he had left for range combat.

Bulbasaur shot out another barrage of its leaves intending to stop Seal from clearing the field of its seeds.

"Dive in and dodge it." Lily quickly said as Seal didn't waste a moment and jumped into the water now that it was mostly cleared of the leech seeds. The razor leaves simply passed through the air missing Seal who was now under water.

"Oh great." Naruto groaned out at the déjà vu moment. "Now he's safe underwater and I can't replenish the field with seeds to trap him when he surfaces and without an idea on where he is I can't get Bulbasaur's vine whip's to real him in." he said with growing annoyance at being unable to do anything now.

"Hang in there Naruto!" Melody cheered for her friend seeing he was in a dilemma now.

The blond turned to her and smiled at her cheer. "Don't worry I'm not going to give up so easily." He said before turning back to the battlefield thinking on what he could do to win.

"Hmm I have the advantage now but how do I keep up going?" Lily mumbled to herself having trouble thinking on what to do next. Even thought Seal could launch a surprise attack she knew that Naruto was waiting for that to try and counter attack. After seeing him overcome Goldeen she knew that he might be preparing another surprise attack for her and she didn't want to recklessly send Seal into it.

Lily massaged her head as she was beginning to feel a migraine coming on. This was one of the reasons why didn't like battling, it was so intense and required so much thinking, plus she didn't like seeing her pokémon get hurt cause of her lack of trainer skills.

"**Take Down** attack now." Lily finally ordered after choosing an attack to continue.

Seal burst out of the water right in front of Bulbasaur and rammed into him before Naruto could even give out a command to have him defend himself as Seal immediately dove back into the water when it landed while Bulbasaur also fell into the water.

"OH NO!" Naruto shouted in worry as Bulbasaur was now in the enemies home field and he never taught Bulbasaur how to swim either which left him wondering if he knew it naturally or not.

"Saaauuur." Bulbasaur wailed as it surfaced and was paddling it's feet frantically trying to stay afloat.

"Don't panic Bulbasaur, use your **Vine Whip **to climb back up to the platform." Naruto quickly ordered as Bulbasaur brought another vine and tied around to a nearby platform and pulled himself to it before he frantically climbed up before his legs gave out and he collapsed on the solid ground trying to catch a breath.

"Are you okay!" Naruto asked in concern from seeing Bulbasaur looking a little pale and out of breath, possible from swallowing some of the pools water.

Hearing it's trainers voice, the grass type got back on it's feet a bit shakingly and gave out a cry saying he was find and could keep battling.

Naruto nodded despite not understanding what Bulbasaur said like he could with Latias he could feel what his friend was saying somehow. He looked it his eyes seeing determination still flowing in them and knew that he wasn't ready to give out on him yet.

"Use **Bubblebeam**." Lily ordered as Seal burst out of the water behind Bulbasaur and fired it's bubbles.

"Use your **Vine Whip** to try and block them." Naruto said as the grass type brought out its twin vines and then started to use them to hit, smash, batter and pop the bubbles Seal was rapidly firing. However Bulbasaur started to lose ground as the vines were like an extension of its body the way extra limbs were and as he continued to flail them around so much in an attempt to block the bubblebeam as it felt like his arms (vines) were getting tired from all the quick movement and damage they were taking from the endless assault.

Eventually Bulbasaur's vines moved slower and the bubblebeam attack went through as they hit Bulbasaur's face and Seal kept up the attack.

Naruto grit his teeth to think of a way to help Bulbasaur. "Try and push them back with **Razor Leaf**." He said thinking the attack could help keep the bubblebeam at bay.

Bulbasaur grit his own teeth as he began firing his leaves that were now conflicting against the bubbles he had been bombarded with. The two pokémon continued to pour in on as their attacks continued to battle for dominance.

Suddenly Seal stopped it's attack and dove back into the water, shocking and confusing everyone as Lily hadn't given Seal any new commands.

"What the heck, why did Seal just stop?" Naruto questioned as he was sure he hadn't heard Lily give a new order.

The pink haired girl was also equally confused. "I don't know, I didn't tell him to stop the attack." She said with uncertainty at what was now happening.

"Could it be that Seal is fighting this battle his way by acting out independently?" Melody questioned in speculation as she knew that sometimes pokémon would disobey their trainers and either refuse to battle or battle on their own and use whatever attacks they wanted without following the trainers commands.

"But Seal's been listening to all of Lily's commands so far, why would he start acting on his own now." Naruto questioned further.

Suddenly the conversation was disrupted when Seal burst out of the water again and its horn glowed before it fired a powerful multicolored beam.

"That's an **Aurora Beam**!" Melody said recognizing the attack.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur." Naruto commanded but the grass type moved too late as the beam struck him hard and fast sending him flying backwards and onto another platform before it collapsed with swirls in its eyes as Seal landed on a platform in the back of the arena near Lily.

"Uhh… Bulbasaur…. is unable to battle." Daisy said slowly with disbelief at how it ended.

Naruto pulled out his pokeball and returned Bulbasaur inside it. "You did good buddy, take a nice rest." He told the occupied pokeball before placing it back on his belt.

"Ummm… I'm sorry about this Naruto, I guess we should cancel the battle." Lily said apologetically.

However to her surprise Naruto shook his head. "No way! Let's keep going." He urged.

"But Seal acted on his own… isn't that against the rules or something?" Lily questioned as it didn't seem right to her.

"Not really, a pokémon winning a battle through disregarding its trainer's commands and battling on their own isn't really classified as an illegal action. So let's keep going, if Seal wants to battle his own way to prove his battling skills then so be it." Naruto said a bit excitedly at battling Seal again.

"Well… if that's what you want then I guess I'll respect your choice and follow through." Lily said a bit hesitantly at this new development in their gym battle.

"Then let's finish this battle." Naruto said as he took out another pokeball. "I choose Poliwag." He said before throwing the ball as it opened and the tadpole pokémon appeared on the platform Bulbasaur first stood at.

"So now it's a battle between water types." Melody said from seeing Naruto's choice.

"This should be fun to see." Violet said from her seat as she laid her chin on her palms and was looking at the battle with a bit more attention now.

"Are you ready Poliwag?" Naruto asked getting a "Poliii" reply which he took as a yes.

"Then the final match will be between Poliwag and Seal…BEGIN!" Daisy proclaimed for what would be the last time except for declaring the victor.

"Let's win this Poliwag, use your **Water Gun** attack." He began as Poliwag puffed out its cheeks before firing a torrent of water.

"Fight back using your own **Water Gun**." Lily ordered, hoping Seal would still listen to her. Her hopes weren't wasted as Seal obeyed and fired its own water gun which collided with Poliwags in the middle of the field as both seemed to be evenly matched.

"Time to take this match into the home field, jump into the water Poliwag." Naruto ordered as Poliwag stopped it's attack and jumped into the water.

Without waiting for Lily to give a command Seal jumped in right after the tadpole, not intending to let it get the drop on him.

"How're we supposed to see what's going on now?" Melody slightly complained.

"Don't worry, we're prepared for this." Violet said as she stood up and walked to a small control console with levers and buttons, where she then lowered one of the levers.

Suddenly they felt the ground shake a little bit as Naruto turned to the noise he was hearing and saw a wall open up to reveal a large TV screen like the kind you'd see in a movie theater. Violet then pushed a few buttons as the screen turned on and displayed the field underwater showing Poliwag and Seal facing eachother.

"Sweet, now we can both see what we're doing." Naruto said in delight as he wasn't used to battling without seeing his pokémon.

"We use that screen to showcase or performances when we dance underwater." Lily revealed.

"Then let's put it to good use. Poliwag **Bubble** attack!" Naruto began the underwater battle as Poliwag inhaled and then blew out small bubbles.

"Use **Bubblebeam** to fight back." Lily shot back as Seal fired larger bubbles at high speed. The two bubble based attacks collided like the previous water guns only this time Seal's bubblebeam began to instantly pushback Poliwag's bubble attack as it was the stronger move.

"Swim up to dodge." Naruto advised as Poliwag stopped its attack and used its tail as a paddle to quickly ascend up, avoiding the attack however Naruto saw Seal suddenly charge forward. "Heads up Poliwag, he's charging right at you."

Poliwag looked down to see Seal swimming rapidly towards him in what was clearly another take down attack. The tadpole veered sideways narrowly avoiding the collision.

"Good work Poliwag now fight back with your **Bubblebeam**." Naruto ordered as Poliwag fired its own bubblebeam which made direct contact with Seal who wailed a bit in pain.

"Seal!" Lily said in concern for her him as she thought about what to do to help. "Fight back using your **Aurora Beam**!" she said as Seal's eyes opened and its horn glowed multicolored before it fired its beam which ripped through the bubblebeam with ease.

"Get out of the way Poliwag." Naruto quickly told as Poliwag stopped its attack and tried to swim back to avoid it but the attack came too fast and ended up nailing the tadpole on the swirl on its stomach and pushing him back against a wall, when the attack stopped the Tadpole looked dizzy.

"Shack it off Poliwag." Naruto told as the tadpole did just that to rid itself of the dizziness from seeing multiple colors flashing all at once.

"**Take Down** attack." Lily commanded as Seal charged it for another ramming.

Naruto meanwhile was a bit distressed. _"What do I do? Seal is clearly stronger than Poliwag and its Aurora Beam is also stronger than any attack Poliwag has." _He thought to himself as he felt cornered. He looked around the field, casting a passing glance before noticing something and a quick idea popped into his head.

"Head back for the surface and onto the platform." Naruto urged as Poliwag wasted no time and began to swim up as fast as he could with Seal chasing after him.

Poliwag managed to reach the top first as he burst out of the water and performed a flip in the air before landing on a platform as Seal burst out of the water.

"**Water Gun**!" The blonde immediately ordered as Poliwag seized the opportunity and fired it's torrent of water at Seal who was unable to dodge while in mid-air as he was blasted back into the water and slammed against the wall.

"Oh no Seal!" Lily said in worry as she turned to the screen to see Seal looking blacked out before his eyes opened and his body shuddered in pain before he resurfaced and floated with his head exposed looking a bit worn down.

"Keep it up Poliwag, use you **Bubblebeam** attack." Naruto continued his attack intending to finish it as Poliwag fired it's bubblebeam to the exposed Seal.

"Quick Seal use your Aurora Beam!" Lily ordered as Seal's horn began to light up.

"Oh crud, cease your attack and dodge it Poliwag." Naruto quickly changed tactic knowing that he could overpower the ice attack and was better to play defense.

Poliwag instantly stopped shooting its bubbles and jumped to the side to another platform just as Seal fired its beam and missed his target. However that didn't stop this time as to Naruto's surprise Seal simply fired another aurora beam at Poliwag who barely dodged by jumping to another platform again until Seal fired a third one and this one hit Poliwag right as he was about to land on another platform as this time he got blown back like Seal was before but on the very last platform on Naruto's side and without falling into the water as he fell face down on the ground.

"Poliwag!" Naruto shouted in concern for his little friend as he wasn't moving.

Melody was also concerned as that was a hard hit. Daisy and Violet were also a bit concerned but more surprised at what might be about to happen.

"Like, I think Lily's going to actually win her first battle." Violet said out loud in awe at the prospect which was matched by Daisy who silently continued to look at the field below her.

"Come on buddy get up, I know you can do it." Naruto encouraged the tadpole as its tail suddenly twitched before it slowly raised its head and got up with its eyes looking dazed from the lights of the aurora beam.

However as soon as Poliwag began to get up, Seal began to swim forward with a take down attack to finish him off.

"Poliwag you gotta clear your head! Seal's heading straight towards you!" Naruto alerted Poliwag who was still looking out of it as he wobbled around a bit looking like was having trouble balancing himself.

Seal saw this and continued to charge in as it's horn began to glow with the intention of using a close range Aurora Beam to win the battle. Naruto saw this and knew he had to get Poliwag's sense back into focus or he was going to lose.

"Come on Poliwag, focus! We can't just let it end like this!" Naruto continued try and get him to clear its senses.

Poliwag heard its trainers call as its vision began to go from blurry, into focus as its senses began to adjust with its restoring vision. Its sight became balanced as it saw Seal closing in with its horn glowing for another Aurora Beam. He narrowed his eyes in defiance as it recalled its trainers words and felt its own determination to win grow as well.

He failed to win in the last gym battle against a rock type which was where he had the advantage and yet he still lost. There was no way he was going to fail his trainer and friend again in its own home field.

Suddenly something happened as Seal jumped out of the water and aimed its horn at Poliwag at close range. Seal looked at Poliwag to aim properly but as it did it's eyes also saw the swirl on its belly. When its eyes landed on it, he saw it suddenly begin to spin as Poliwags eyes glowed light blue.

All of a sudden Seal's horn stopped glowing as its eyes could only continue to look at the spinning swirl. The swirl kept spinning around and around as Seal seemed to be caught in a trance.

"What's happening?" Lily questioned not knowing what was happening.

Melody however had an idea what was happening. "I think Poliwag learned to use a new move."

"A NEW MOVE!" Naruto shouted in awe struck as he took out his pokédex and pointed it at Poliwag to get a read. (AU/Note: Poliwag's back is facing Naruto which is why he can't see what Poliwag is doing.)

_Hypnosis, Poliwags special attack. Using the swirl on its belly as a medium, Poliwag can create hypnotic waves that put their enemies to sleep, allowing them to escape or attack unopposed._

"Awesome! Poliwag learned Hypnosis." Naruto said in excitement as Poliwag amplified it's power and Seal suddenly fell on the water belly up as it was now sleeping and had a small snot bubble on its nose completing the appearance of sleep.

"Seal this is so not the time to be sleeping! Wake Up!" Lily shouted a little frustratingly but the Sea Lion didn't even stir as he was completely in dream land.

"Let's end this battle Poliwag, use your **Bubblebeam **attack!" Naruto ordered with restored enthusiasm as Poliwag blasted the defenseless Seal with its bubblebeam attack, causing a small explosion in the water as Seal was flung onto a platform and was still sleeping.

"One more should do it. Use your Water G.."

"STOP!" Lily's voice suddenly spoke out, interrupting Naruto's attack command as she jumped onto the platform and made her way to Seal. She knelt down gently rubbing it's back before she gave a small smile and turned to Naruto. "It's over, I surrender." She said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Naruto, Poliwag and everyone else raised their eyebrows in shock as they had disbelieving expressions.

"YOU WHAT!?" Naruto questioned in disbelief.

"I said I admit defeat and surrender." Lily repeated to make it clear.

"But the battle hasn't been finished yet? Seal clearly still has some strength left and hasn't been beaten yet?" Naruto said as he could see that Seal hadn't fainted yet and was still simply asleep.

"I know but I've seen enough of this battle and see that Seal has had enough." Lily said as she looked to her sleeping friend. "I can't stand seeing him get hurt anymore than he already has." She then turned to Naruto. "Besides I could tell that you were going to win this battle so I'm giving up so that Seal isn't hurt any further to end the battle. Seal is our best friend and was the pokémon we all grew up with the longest. I just can't stand to see this battle go any further than it has before."

Naruto said nothing as his hands unintentionally clutched the Luxury Ball hanging on his neck as his mind thought of Latias. He remembered how injured she was when he first met her and how she almost lost to Onyx in his first gym battle. He then wondered what would he do if he saw that she was in pain and unable to fight back in a battle.

Suddenly Naruto smiled as he felt that he would do the same thing Lily just did for Seal. If he was certain he was going to lose a battle then he would admit defeat if it meant that he could prevent her from getting harmed any further.

"I understand and accept your surrender." Naruto said as Daisy overheard.

"Lily admits defeat so the winner of this gym battle is Naruto!" She declared and then fell back as she felt tired just from watching the battle.

Once the match was over Naruto took a large sigh of relief. That match was surprisingly better then he could off imagined. Just by looking at the three girls he didn't think their trainer abilities were all there but he was happy to have been wrong.

_"That Seal is something else"_ he thought as he patted the luxury ball around his neck. Just thinking about it made him think about Latias and his bond with her.

It was obvious that this match had definitely brought Lily and Seal closer together. If Lily wasn't interested in pokémon battles before then she was now thanks to the efforts of Seal. His drive and willingness to not give up was easily the highlight of the match.

He hoped all his future pokémon would be just like that seal one day too.

Walking forward he went over to Poliwag that was now paddling over towards him and was looking tired and worse for wear. Going down on his knee's he picked Poliwag up and cradled the little pokémon closer to his chest.

"You did amazing Poliwag. I am so proud of you. You put up one hell of a fight and it paid off in the end. You should be very proud of yourself today because I know I am of you."

Poliwag gave him a happy smile as Naruto patted his head before taking out his pokeball and returning him safely inside. He would need to be looked over by Nurse Joy but knew he would be back up and running in no time.

Putting the pokeball safely away he also patted the pokeball his Bulbasaur was lying inside. "You too buddy. You did great as well."

"Woo Naruto you won." he heard as Melody jumped down from the arena seats and gave him a small hug well done and a pat on the back. "I knew you could do it."

"Hehe thanks Melody. Well I have my pokémon to thank for that. I couldn't have done it without them." he said grinning as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well that was a surprise." he heard as Daisy, Violet and Lily appeared a few steps behind them. Seal had been returned to his pokeball and Lily was smiling happily despite her loss. In retrospect it was the best match she and Seal had ever had so she just couldn't be sad one bit. I think it was the best match this gym has ever had."

"I don't think even Mom or Misty had that good of a match. Shame we didn't record it. They wouldn't believe us even if we tried." Violet added as she held her hands on her hips.

"Well Naruto since the match is over you have earned yourself the Cascade Badge." Daisy told him as she held out her hand to reveal a small teardrop like badge that was blue in colour.

When he saw it Naruto couldn't help but smile and feel pride well up inside of him. He gently reached forward and took the gm badge into his hands, taking a good look at it in the process.

Smiling happily he punched the air in happiness while the girls all chuckled at him. He quickly got his badge case out of one of his pockets and placed it inside besides the Rock badge. He had to admit they looked great beside one another.

"As the gym leaders of Cerulean City Gym we congratulate you Naruto...urm what was your last name again?" Daisy asked.

"Oh its Namikaze." he answered back a little shyly and for good reason.

"Ahh right. As the gym leaders of Cerulean City Gym we congratulate you Naruto Namikaze." they all said in tone before they all stopped, went silent and went wide eyed when they said the name and began recognizing it.

Namikaze? They all said in union.

_"Uh oh"_ Naruto thought as he saw looks of realization hit the girls at finding out who he was.

Before he could even move or attempt to retreat, he found all three of the girls beside him and looking at him with stars in their eyes.

"Your Mother is Kushina Uzumaki right!? The wife of Minato Namikaze!?" they all asked and all burst out in squeals of happiness when he nodded his head.

"She's like the most beautiful woman in the world. She is gorgeous." Daisy said as she jumped up and down.

"And Minato is like so handsome beyond compare." Violet squeaked.

"She is the best with Water pokemon. We saw her when we were younger at a Coordinator demonstration a few years ago and we absolutely love her. We even got her autograph." Violet added as she to jumped around in hysterics.

Naruto shouldn't have been surprised. A lot of girls looked up to Kushina as did anyone who aspired to be a water pokemon master.

"Girls we need to get a picture with him." Lily declared which got immediately positive feedback form her sisters. She ran off momentarily before returning with a camera and gave it to Melody.

"Take it for us would you?" she asked as melody shrugged and nodded. Watching Naruto look all uncomfortable around his mothers fans who happened to be very beautiful was very funny to her.

Naruto meanwhile wasn't entirely sure what was happening since he was zoning out after having three pretty girls basically pressing themselves against him. Quickly he was pushed into the middle while Lily stood to his left, Violet on his right and Daisy behind him since she was the tallest.

"Everyone smile." Violet said as they all got a look of happiness as the camera flashed taking the first picture.

"Here comes the second one." Lily said as the camera started blinking its light for the second shot.

Naruto smiled for the next one as he tried to compose himself when all of a sudden Lily and Violet decided to kiss his cheeks and he felt Daisy kiss the back of his head. His face suddenly morphed from a smile to a face of surprise and shock as the camera flashed taking the second shot.

"What're you doing!?" The blond seemed to question in outrage as his face got the biggest and brightest blush anyone would ever see as the three sensational sisters gave a cheerful and heartfelt laugh at seeing him so flustered as the camera went off again taking the third and final picture.

After Naruto got over his fluster he grabbed his stuff after the three Sensational Sister decided to add their numbers to his Xtranceiver. They wanted to keep in touch with the young blonde.

"I look forward to a rematch one day Naruto." Lily called out as Naruto gave her a thumbs up as he left with Melody joining him.

"I look forward to it as well. Keep training hard." he replied before he left the Cerulean gym and three three sisters behind.

_"What a cutie."_ Lily thought as he left, knowing she would see him again one day.

* * *

**Chapter Five Completed**

**This chapter was alot longer then we thought but felt it went well. Every now and again there will be a long chapter like this but don't they won't all be this length. **

**Again some of you might be wondering it should not have been that difficult for Naruto. But I will will remind you he is a new trainer, with two new pokemon that he has not had much time with either. This was more realistic in our thoughts. Plus he won't use Latias for every gym battle, if any from this point. The first one was a one off due to Flint having a strong Onix.**

**Thanks for reading and please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Co Writer- Masamune X23**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

What would have been a quiet day in the beautiful Vermillion City was interrupted by the sounds of a pokémon battle.

Those walking past the Electric Gym that housed the famous Lt. Surge and his infamous Raichu would stop and stare as the windows on the building shook from the battle that was happening inside. Flashes of lightning could be seen emanating from the windows as it looked like Raichu was dishing out a fury of lightning on whoever it was battling.

Many stopped and wanted to go in and see who was giving their resident gym leader such a hard time but the sounds of the fierce pokémon battle kept halting their nerves.

"Geez I wonder who's giving Surge such a hard time." one man asked as he looked towards the gym building and swore he just saw a bolt of lightning whiz past one of the windows.

"Whoever it is much be a monster to be causing such a large ruckus." a woman spoke up as leaves soared past one of the other windows on the opposite sides. It doesn't sound like the gym is going to last much longer at this rate."

As talking and speculation erupted outside the gym, inside the gym the latest gym battle was slowly coming to a close as two pokémon and their trainers went with one final attack.

"Alright Bulbasaur finish it off with **Solar Beam**." Naruto shouted as Bulbasaur jumped back and leaned its back forward. The grass type was looking drained and worn out as it was panting at a loss of breath before it grit it's teeth in determination and focus as the center of its large green bulb that lay on its back brightened with white energy as the little pokémon gathered up as much energy as it possibly could for its last attack. It was not going to give up, especially not when they were so close to winning.

"Oh no you don't! Raichu lets finish the kid off with a **Thunder Bolt!**" said a large man wearing a dark green top and military camouflage pants. Lt. Surge of the Vermilion City Gym stood there with a bead of sweat going down his forehead, surprised at the challenge the youngster in front of him was giving him. But despite that he had a grin on his face as he was enjoying himself in this battle which had to be the best one he's faced in a long time. However that didn't mean he was just going to roll over in defeat.

Normally what would have been complete domination over his opponent, he and his Raichu were now barely keeping it together. The kid in front of him was no pushover that was for sure.

His Raichu stood in front of him looking a little worse for wear and was breathing deeply. Its cheeks began sparking with electricity as it prepared its final attack against Bulbasaur.

Raichu was a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon that was covered in dark orange fur with a cream belly. Its arms and feet had patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet were tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears were brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks were yellow and had two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail had a lightning bolt shaped at the end, staying true to being an electric type.

The two pokémon stared each other up and down as they gathered their respective energies, intending for their final clash to end with one last big bang. All around the arena various holes and cracked had been formed in the floor and the walls form when their various attacks had hit.

"GO BULBASAUR!"

"TAKE HIM DOWN RAICHU!"

Listening to their trainers both Raichu and Bulbasaur let out their final attacks as thunder bolt and solar beam shot charged towards one another and met right in the middle of the battle field.

A flash erupted in the room before an explosion erupted from the center of the arena and caused a small shock wave to the gym, forcing both Naruto and Surge to cover their eyes.

Others in the gym including Melody all did the same and covered their eyes as a plume of smoke covered the center of the arena, covering both Bulbasaur and Raichu from sight.

Both Naruto and Surge took a step forward as they looked towards the field. Both of them looking to see whether their pokémon were okay and to see who had won.

After half a minute the plume of smoke from the field began to disperse and the winner was made evident.

On Naruto's side Bulbasaur was still standing. Albeit barely with the way its legs were shacking and was looking worse for wear, it was still managing to keep itself upright and was breathing in deeply.

On the other side though everyone saw Surge's Raichu was on the ground. It was knocked unconscious with various bumps and bruises covering its body. It had swirls where its eyes should be as he was now in la la land.

Seeing the winner the Referee for the match lifted his hand. The match is over. "The winner is Naruto J Namikaze."

"WOO YES!" Naruto yelped in joy as he punched the air as he made his way over to Bulbasaur.

"Wooo go Naruto." Melody cheered from the sidelines as she raised her arms in the air in excitement as Naruto won his third gym battle and third Kanto badge.

On the other side of the gym Surge sighed as his shoulders dropped a little. He was so sure he was going to win against some kid and yet said kid just managed to beat his best pokémon.

"Alright Raichu return." he said as he got out a pokeball and returned Raichu to his pokeball. He looked down at his pokeball and gave a half smile to it as he patted it. "We'll get the next one buddy without a doubt. Well I guess I better go congratulate the kid."

Naruto was grinning as his Bulbasaur turned around to see his trainer running over to him, a proud smile on his face that made Bulbasaur feel good about himself.

Just as Naruto neared Bulbasaur however, a light engulfed the small grass type pokémon that caught the attention of everyone.

"Woh what's going on?" Melody asked as she ran over to Naruto who stood wide eyed at Bulbasaur while his happy smile got even bigger.

"He's evolving." Surge said as he walked over to his opponent while marveling the light of evolution.

They watched as Bulbasaur's form began to alter and change with Naruto leaning forward every few seconds, getting more and more excited. Bulbasaur seemed to grow a few short inches as leaves seemed to emerge from its bulb that also grew a bit.

After a few moments passed the light died down and everyone observed the new pokémon standing before them.

"IIiiiivvvyyysssaauurrr!" the pokémon said as it looked up towards his trainer. Ivysaur was similar to Bulbasaur with the same skin tone and patches over its body though the fangs on its mouth had become more pronounced. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud supported by a short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds.

"You evolved buddy. You did great today. You have made us all proud. Because of you we are one step closer to the Pokémon League." Naruto told his pokémon as he got on his knees and patted his new Ivysaur's head.

Ivysaur enjoyed the patting, happy that he made his trainer proud before Naruto returned him to his pokeball for a well earned rest. He would have Melody check him over later to ensure everything as okay.

Putting Ivysaur away, he turned around and faced Surge who was standing their impatiently. He looked a little annoyed that he lost but was putting on a good face at least.

Sighing and digging into his pocket, Surge opened his hand and held out the Thunder Badge. This badge was in the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center. It was very pretty looking.

Taking the badge and putting it in his case, he turned around and happily displayed it to Melody who was smiling at him with a proud smile.

"Good job Naruto. I knew you could do it." she congratulated as Naruto let out a happy chuckle, happy that he had his third badge.

"Thanks Melody. I owe it all to Ivysaur."

"You're too modest Naruto. Without you, Ivysaur wouldn't have got where he got. If he hadn't of learned Solarbeam during our trip here then the outcome might have been different. It's all thanks to your training."

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled to himself as he scratched his cheek. "Well maybe I did play a hand in it."

Melody rolled her eyes but continued to smile.

Out of all the gym leader Surge was the one of the ones he was worried about the most due to how ruthless he could be. But now that he had won he thought the rumor were quite just. He was very tough and on more than one occasion he thought it was the end.

That Raichu was no joke as it was clearly raised to a high level and it's electric attacks were super charged.

"Yeah not bad kid, I got to give you props on this one. I don't think Raichu had enjoyed a challenge as much as this one." Surge complimented the small blond as he towered over him.

"Haha thanks Surge. It was a great battle. You really kept me on my toes." Naruto said a little sheepishly as he looked at the towering man. Jeez what did this guy eat to grow like that.

"You know you reminded me of your old man." The electric gym leader said getting surprised reactions.

Naruto eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You knew Dad?"

"You know his Dad?" Melody added looking surprised as well.

"Of course I know him. Your dad never told you about me huh?" Surge said grinning to himself. "Well once upon a time your dad and I were rivals when it came to electric type pokémon."

"Really? You and Dad?" Naruto said surprised since his father had never mentioned it before.

"Oh yeah. Back during his Kanto days we ran into one another from time to time and would battle one another. Always got me angry because he always found a way to beat me."

"I didn't know your dad travelled Kanto, Naruto?" Melody asked since that was something she never knew about the Unova Champion.

"Yeah back when he started out. He did pretty well for his first time. He got to the Semi-Finals of the Indigo Plateau before he was beaten. He always held Kanto in high regard."

Surge too nodded his head.

"I didn't need to know your last name to know you were Minato's kid. You look just like him when he was your age."

"Wow. I'll have to ask him about that next time I see him." Naruto replied back as Surge nodded.

"Good luck with the rest of your pokémon journey" Surge added as the two shook hands. As they did though the gym doors were pushed wide open and everyone saw three people standing there.

"SURGE I'M HERE FOR MY REMATCH." the loud voice shouted ass two boys and a girl came into view.

First through the door was a boy about a year younger then Naruto was with dark hair that spiked out to the sides. He was a few inches shorter then Naruto with dark eyes. He wore blue jacket with a gold trim and white collar and sleeves, worn open over a dark cyan t-shirt and green fingerless gloves on his hands. His lower outfit consists of jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides, and a brown belt.

On his shoulder though he noticed was a Pikachu, the pre evolved form of a Raichu. Pikachu was a short chubby rodent Pokémon covered in yellow fur, and its ears were long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet had three toes each. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

"A Pikachu huh?" Naruto said as he held out his pokédex.

_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings._

"Wow its cute." Melody said as they noticed the two other along with them.

The second person was a girl around the same age as the boy with orange hair that was tied up in a side ponytail. She had green viridian colored eyes, light tanned skin and was slightly taller than the boy. She wore a yellow crop top and jean shorts that were held up with red suspenders. Her entire midriff and legs were revealed and wore red and white sneakers.

The third and final person was older than the other two and looked around 15 years old. He had darker skin then the other two and dark brown hair. He was quite tall and a green vest over an orange short-sleeved shirt, along with brown pants and blue and white sneakers. On either side of his belt, which was black with a gold rectangular buckle, he had attached brown belt pockets.

Naruto looked at the older one in surprise feeling like he knew him. _"He looks like Flint from Pewter City. I wonder if he's someone related to him."_

"You again. Here for your rematch?" Surge said before noticing his Pikachu "But you didn't evolve your Pikachu." Surge said as he looked over to the new challengers.

The boy grinned to himself. "I don't need to evolve Pikachu. Pikachu and I are going to be beat you as we are. Pikachu doesn't need to evolve to beat you."

Surge grunted as Naruto decided to take this moment to leave. "Well umm thanks for the battle Surge. See you around."

Surge nodded. "See ya kid. Say hi to your old man for me. Surge told Naruto as Naruto nodded and waved good bye. He walked right past the three trainers that just entered with Melody and exited the arena.

"Hey Brock. Does that guy look familiar to you?" The orange haired girl asked as Brock looked the way of the exit.

"A little but I can't figure out from where." The one known as Brock said before he looked and turned his attention towards Surge who was telling them to wait an hour so he could get Raichu all healed up.

* * *

**Pokémon Center**

_Ring Ring…Ring Ring…._

_Hello Professor Juniper Speaking._

"Hi Auntie." Naruto greeted as he waved to his aunt through the public video chats from the nearest pokémon center. He was making the call while his Ivysaur was being checked out.

Melody was off seeing her Aunt who was in charge of the pokémon Center in Vermillion City. She decided to help her Aunt with the treatment and check up on Naruto's new Ivysaur.

"Naruto! Oh how are you? How is everything going? Bianca come here. Naruto's on the video chat."

He heard some thumbling around in the background and could've sworn he heard some break before he then saw the familiar face of Bianca appear on the screen wearing her usual green hat.

"NARU! It's been too long since you last called. How are you?" Bianca asked, repeating what Professor Juniper asked just moments ago.

"I'm doing great. I'm in Vermillion City at the moment. Take a look what I got." He spoke as he got his badge case out and showed them his latest badge.

He heard Bianca gasp while he saw Professor Juniper beam with pride as she looked at the latest gym badge.

"You won your Thunder Badge! Oh I'm so proud of you. Was Surge tough? I hear he can be quite ruthless against his opponents" Juniper asked as Bianca was jumping with Joy.

"Yeah Aunty he was real tough but he was nothing Bulbasaur and I couldn't handle." He told them grinning getting happy looks back from the two girls. By the way my Bulbasaur evolved after the battle. I'm now the proud trainer of an Ivysaur."

He could see both Bianca and Professor Juniper look at him in congratulations as Bianca jumped for joy even more. She was very happy to hear her best friend was doing so well.

"He did? Oh Naruto that's brilliant to hear. You're doing so well for your first pokémon journey." Professor Juniper praised making Naruto blush a little in embarrassment.

"When you get back you better show me all the cool pokémon you caught and all the adventures you have been on." Bianca told him. She was starting to regret not going with him to Kanto but she knew she was doing what she always wanted with being Professor Junipers assistant.

"I will, I promise." He would of course send them pictures and videos from certain parts of his adventures he knew they would like. They couldn't stop thanking him for the video footage he took of the Clefairy's in Mt Moon. They told him they couldn't take their eyes away from the footage for hours. Both were envious he got see such a thing in person.

"How's everything back home?"

"Everything going well over here. Bianca is proving to be a great assistant. She will make a fine Pokémon Researcher one day."

"That's good to hear. Well done Bianca." he spoke as Bianca smiled happily and swayed side to side happily as Professor Juniper spoke.

"We're planning a trip over to the Wellspring Cave near Necrene City. We need to do a annual survey on the pokémon in the area. We just need to check how the pokémon there are doing and how well they are thriving and breeding in the area."

"We plan on leaving in two days. I can't wait." Bianca added looking excited at visiting the cave system.

"That sounds great. Remember to stay safe. Those caves have a lot of nocturnal Pokémon that don't like it when people enter their homes."

"Says the guy who went through Mt Moon." Bianca added making Juniper laugh and Naruto shrug while smiling.

"I had my pokémon with me as well a Melody."

"Well don't worry Mr. Big shot." Professor Juniper told him. "We will be fine. Bianca has her Tepig and I have a few pokémon going with me as always. This isn't my first rodeo after all."

"Right right I know." Naruto said. The girls knew he was just looking out for them as always since the caves could be quite dangerous.

"So how do you plan to get to Celedon City? That's where the next gym will be right?" Bianca asked as she leaned forward towards the screen.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well we're not sure yet. There are a few boats going out but we don't have any tickets for them. There was a cruise called the S.S Anne but the tickets are all sold out unfortunately. Melody and I were thinking of staying in Vermilion city for a few days. It's a big place so we thought we do a bit of shopping and site seeing while we were here."

Professor Juniper tapped her chin as she listen to her godson. "Well if I'm correct the next gym is in Celedon right? Meaning you can either fly there directly or you can take the route through the mountains and cave systems. Do you have any flying type pokémon that can get you there?"

Naruto shook his head. "Only Latias but she can't carry both me and Melody. Plus even if I did she likely wouldn't know the directions to Celedon City anyway. We could end of in Sinnoh for all I know."

"What about the caves?"

Again he shook his head. "They have been closed off. Apparently there was a cave in so officials have closed it off. It's causing a bit of a problem."

"Hmm that is a problem." the Professor muttered as she looked thoughtful. After a couple of moments she clicked her finger. "Don't worry Naruto. I think I know someone who can help you. I will contact you via Xtransceiver on where to meet them. I happen to know someone who is free this week and can lend a hand.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Aunty. You're the best."

"I know but I like to hear it anyway." she said looking a little smug before returning to normal. "Naruto…have you spoken to your parents or siblings yet?"

Naruto shook his head negatively. "Not yet. I did try Mom once a week ago but her Xtransceiver didn't' seem to receive my call. I did call Grandma Tsunade though back in Cerulean City though and updated her on where I was and what's happened so far."

"Hmm well okay." she said. "But do try to speak to them soon. It's been a month and a half already after all."

"I know Aunty but they have my number too. It goes both ways after all." Naruto answered as he shrugged.

He wasn't all that surprised his parents or siblings hadn't contacted him yet other than his Grandmother Tsunade. They were very busy people after all and his grandparents were both semi retired now so he could speak to them a bit more often. His grandparents lived happily in the Johto Region where Tsunade originated from.

Though with his grandfather being who he was, he never stayed out long before he was off on another adventure. He wouldn't be surprised if he ran into him on the road one day.

* * *

**Next Day**

"So where do you want to go? Something quick or get a proper sit down dinner?" Naruto asked as they wandered through the streets of Vermilion City. They were currently looking for somewhere to eat since they wanted something different from the Pokémon Center food.

"A sit down dinner would be nice. A nice full three course meal would be perfect. I love my Aunt but if I have another beef stew for a fourth time in four days I might go mad."

Ahh it's not that bad. Its better the any food I make that's for sure."

"Yeah that I agree with. So when do we meet this person that's taking us out of Vermilion?"

Naruto was contacted by Professor Juniper earlier that morning. She told him that she had managed to get someone to help him to the next city. Apparently who ever this person was would be willing to take them to HopHopHop Town, a town in between Vermilion City and Celedon City.

"Two days from now on the small air strip outside the city. So we're here for a bit longer." Naruto told her as Melody nodded. They were sure they could find something to do for two more days. Maybe he could look for some willing trainers to battle with him.

He also needed to give Latias some time out of her ball. She never liked being in her pokeball for long periods of time and a tiny room in the pokémon center didn't do much for her either.

"Hey you're the guy from the Vermilion Gym." Naruto heard as he and Melody turned around and noticed the trio that entered the gym the other day walking towards them. Like before the Pikachu was settled happily on his trainers shoulder.

"And you're the guys that appeared just as I was leaving." Naruto examined the trio. He knew the smaller boy was a trainer by the way he challenged the gym yesterday. The girl looked familiar for some reason but he couldn't place from where, while he looked at Brock feeling like he knew who he was.

"The names Naruto." Naruto greeted as the trio stopped in front of them both. "This is my friend Melody."

Melody waved as the trio greeted them. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Are you a related to a Nurse Joy by any chance?" the older teen asked as Melody nodded her head in confirmation. "I thought so. Only the Joy family has that pink hair and blue eyes. It's nice to meet you both."

"My names Ash, Future Pokémon Master!" the younger boy spoke as he looked at Naruto with an excited gleam in his eye. Naruto guessed he was the type to get excited quickly.

"Hello I'm Misty." the orange haired girl answered as she gave a small polite wave.

"And I'm Brock." the older boy told them making Naruto look at him in slight surprise.

"Brock? As in Brock the gym leader of Pewter City Brock?" Naruto asked as he looked at Brock. He could defiantly see the resemblance between Brock and Flint. He basically looked like a younger version of his father.

"That's right. How did you know?"

"I challenged your father at the Pewter City Gym. He was my first Gym Battle win."

That got Ash hyped up. "That was my first gym win too! So that means you're a pokémon trainer too?"

"That's right." Naruto took out his badge case and showed them to the trio who leaned forward.

"Hey nice badge case. Ash you really need to get one of those instead of pinning them to your shirt." Misty told Ash as Ash revealed the same badges just inside his shirt.

"You must be pretty good to have the same badges Ash." Naruto told the younger boy as he petted the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Chaaa." the little mouse pokémon voiced as it enjoyed the head petting.

"If you have those badges then you must be pretty good too right?" Ash asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I'm pretty good if I say so myself." The blond said a little with a trace of confidence in his voice.

_"__I think I see where this is going."_ Misty, Brock and Melody thought as they saw a familiar competitive look appear in Naruto and Ash's eyes.

That got Ash hyped up as he pointed to Naruto. If he was any more excited then his head might have blown up. "In that case Naruto I challenge you to a battle."

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he nodded his head. "I accept your challenge. Melody we will have to wait a bit longer for dinner."

"Figures but fine then. Just make it quick. I'm starving over here." Melody told him as Naruto and Ash lead the group into a small park that was nearby.

The park was empty since it was the late afternoon and the sky was a burn orange color. Naruto and Ash stood apart from one another a good ten meters apart as they readied themselves. Brock, Melody and Misty all stood of to the side and took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Since I don't want to keep Melody waiting long let's just have a simple one on one battle. That good Ash?"

"That's good with me. Brock can you referee the match for us?" Ash asked as the older teen nodded his head in confirmation. He moved over to the center of the make shift battlefield and officiated the match.

"You ready for this Ash?" Naruto asked as he reached for his chosen pokeball. Ash simply nodded as he grazed his nose, a grin plastered on his face as he readied to battle.

"They both look excited for this." Misty spoke with Melody quickly agreeing with her.

"Alright Pikachu I choose you." Ash told his buddy as Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and ran in front of him where he crouched down in a battle ready stance.

"Pikaaa Pikaa." Pikachu said as its cheeks gave off sparks of electricity showing its eagerness.

"Okay then in that case." Naruto said as he threw his pokeball. "I choose Ivysaur!"

The ball opened up as Ivysaur appeared in front of Naruto, already looking ready for action as if stared off at Pikachu who stared right back.

"Wow it's an Ivysaur." Ash said in excitement at seeing Bulbasaur's evolved form before taking out his own pokédex and scanning it.

_Ivysaur the Seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur._

_After evolving the bulb on its back gains four large leaves and grows into closed up pedals that give off a sweet smell when it is said to bloom. The bulb on its back absorbs nutrients and sunlight to help it grow stronger. It is said that Ivysaur evolve when it is time for their flower bulb to finally blossom._

"This is gonna be a good battle." Ash said with determination to win. Misty and Brock who were watching voiced their thoughts.

"Pikachu's fighting a grass type so Naruto has the advantage." Melody said at the clear view of type disadvantage.

"Maybe so but Ash isn't going to let that stop him from trying to win this battle." Misty said as she knew Ash never gave up that easily.

"Perhaps but Naruto is bright and crafty. He knows how to surprise his opponents and catch them off guard." Melody said feeling certain that Naruto would win.

"Ash may not be a genius but he's got instincts and his own way of doing things." Misty quoted back seeing as Naruto had 3 badges like Ash which meant they were more or less on the same level of trainer experience.

"I guess we'll have to see how they battle." Melody hummed while thinking her own thoughts.

"Okay then are both trainers ready?" Brock asked from the middle, getting nods from both trainers and there pokémon. "Then let the battle…begin!"

"Let's hit them hard and fast Pikachu, use your **Thundershock **attack." Ash started out as Pikachu's cheeks sparked and then a small bolt of electricity was fired at Ivysaur.

"Charge in and dodge it!" Naruto responded as Ivysaur ran forward avoiding the attack as it struck the spot he was standing in before. "Use your **Razor Leaf** attack."

Ivysaur's leaves were raised as it fired 8 high spinning leaves at the electric mouse.

"Use your **Agility **to fight back." Ash quickly countered as Pikachu's picked up speed and seemed to disappear from its spot and reappear on sides to its left and right. Ivysaur stopped running as Pikachu was now running in circles around him and was moving so fast that it practically looked like it was teleporting from one spot to another. The grass type was feeling dizzy just trying to keep its eyes on him.

Naruto had raised eyebrows in surprise. "Man that's fast, there's no way Ivysaur can catch up to that speed." He said before he took a more focused look. _"But that doesn't mean that I can't get my attacks to work in my favor, besides agility isn't for attacking and he's just using it to try and confuse me."_

he thought for a moment as he looked at the battlefield before he looked up to see the sun was beginning to set and was partially blocked by clouds but they were going to clear up soon. He then smirked as a plan formed in his head.

"Ivysaur! Don't let those duplicates fool you! Use your **Vine Whip**, spread them out and then spin them around as quickly as you can." Naruto ordered as Ivysaur took out its twin vines and then spread them apart at two ends before spinning them around until they looked like the attack ring of a spinning top.

"Pikachu dodge it." Ash told a little frantically as Pikachu used its speed to jump over the vines like in a game of jump rope and continued to do this but as he did, his speed was greatly lowered cause he had to slow down to jump and duck which allowed Ivysaur and Naruto to now get a clear view of him.

"You got him now Ivysaur, swing your vines up and down while spinning them." Naruto ordered as the grass type did just that. With its vines now moving up and down, Pikachu could tell how to dodge them next one's coming its way and got slammed by one of the vines which pushed him into crashing against a tree with the vines still pressing against him as it held him in place.

"Pikachu!" Ash said in concern for his partner as Pikachu opened his eyes after shaking off the pain to see itself tied up as it began to struggle against its restraints.

"Let's finish it Ivysaur, time for your **Solarbeam**!" Naruto called out his starter's strongest move. Hearing the attack Naruto called out Brock and Misty were instantly worried.

"Ash gotta do something and fast!" Brock said urging him to figure a way out.

"Solarbeam is the strongest attack a grass type pokémon has!" Misty shouted in concern of Pikachu taking such an attack head on.

Ivysaur crouched down a bit as its flower bulb began to gather white sparkles of sunlight to build up energy and fire its best move.

"What do I do!?" Ash questioned himself dreadfully before he saw that Pikachu was completely tied up by the vine whips which connected back to Ivysaur. His mind thought back to his battle with Bulbasaur as he recalled how he captured him. "Pikachu **Thunderbolt**!" he called out.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked as it let out a squeal and a huge amount of electricity was released from its body as the electric charge shocked the vines that held him and travelled along them like if they were power lines before they reached Ivysaur and delivered a devastating shock to him.

"Saaauuuuuur." The grass type wailed out in pain as normally he could withstand electric attacks but since it was coursing through its vines which were like limbs it could also pain from if they were damaged, because of that the damage he was taking was doubled. It felt almost like he took was taking a shock from Raichu all over again except this was worse.

_"The vines!" _Naruto realized in horror. "Ivysaur let go of Pikachu!" he ordered as the grass type grit its teeth and untangled itself from the electric mouse who landed on the ground and stopped pouring out more energy. Ivysaur on the other hand was looking pretty shaken up as his body was giving off sparks of electricity showing that he was momentarily paralyzed from the sudden shock.

"Are you okay Ivysaur?" Naruto questioned the grass type who slowly got up and shook its body to rid itself of the electricity it felt around it.

"Saauuur." The grass type said back showing he was feeling better now but Naruto noticed its bulb and the loss of white energy.

_"__Damm he lost the Solarbeam energy, now he has to start over again._" The blond thought in dismay.

"Go Pikachu use you **Thunderbolt** attack once more." Ash spoke out as Pikachu charged its cheeks and fired another large bolt of lightning at the grass type.

_"Ivysaur's too shaken up to dodge it so he'll have to stand his ground." _Naruto pondered before he thought of something. "Ivysaur connect your **Vine Whips** bellow the ground."

Ivysaur raised its twin vines and then struck the ground with their tips as they burrowed a few inches below the ground. The thunderbolt struck Ivysaur hard and fast.

"We got him!" Ash shouted, believing that he won the match with that attack.

Naruto however had a hidden smirk. _"So you think."_

Pikachu continued to pour out more energy as Ivysaur continued to take the attack head on. However what neither of them noticed was Ivysaur's eyes looking tauntingly at Pikachu as he didn't seem to be taking any damage as the vines it had on the ground seemed to be releasing pulses of energy. The electric mouse finally stopped its attack as it panted a bit from exerting a lot of energy.

When the electricity died down Ash and Pikachu were shocked to see Ivysaur still standing unharmed.

"What the! But how!" Ash stuttered in confusion, not understanding what happened.

"Ha ha ha sorry Ash but thanks to Ivysaur's buried vines they act like two conductors for your electric attacks which Ivysaur can diffuse into the ground to shake off any damage better than normal." Naruto explained in a taunting tone.

Misty and Brock were both stunned by this.

"He's good." Misty said being impressed by the blond's clever tactics. They were surprising and unexpected, in a strange way they reminded her of Ash's except his seemed to be better planed.

"He knows how to use the field for his advantage." Brock spoke out while looking at the battle in a new light.

"Then let's see how you handle speed! Pikachu **Quick Attack**!" Ash told Pikachu who got on all fours and then took off in a burst of sudden speed.

Ivysaur reared back to brace for impact while Naruto keep his eyes concentrated on the closing in Pikachu.

_"Just a little closer."_ He thought as he saw Pikachu getting closer and closer until finally… "Ivysaur **Stun Spore**!" the blond quickly ordered.

"Ivyysauuuur." The grass type roared out as it's twirled its leaves and a yellow powder like substance was flung to the approaching Pikachu who couldn't change direction due to being so close as the powder hit him head on.

"Chaaaaaa." The electric mouse squealed out as it felt like its whole body was freezing up. The new feeling it was experiencing caused him to trip and skid across the ground right past Ivysaur and stop in front of a tree.

"Pikachu!" Ash said in alarm for his friend.

Pikachu's body shook as it tried to get up but its belly hurt after that skidding across the ground and from feeling paralyzed by the stun spore.

Naruto saw this and look up to the sky to see his chance had come. "Charge at him Ivysaur." He commanded as the grass type charged for the downed electric type.

"Pikachu you gotta get up! Use your **Thunderbolt**!" Ash urged his partner seeing that if he couldn't move its body then maybe he could still launch an attack from a distance.

Pikachu slowly got up to see Ivysaur charging towards him. He stood up straight before gathering his energy and then firing another thunderbolt at Ivysaur.

Naruto however was expecting this. "Ivysaur use your **Vine Whip** to jump into the air and use **Solarbeam**!"

The grass type brought out its twin vines and then used them as spring boards to jump high into the air easily avoiding the attack. However that wasn't all as both Ash and Pikachu looked up to their enemy but had to close their eyes as the sun was now uncovered by clouds as Ivysaur's bulb gathered sunlight energy much faster than before thanks to its elevated height and lack of clouds.

In an instant it rolled its body forward aiming its bulb at the grass type as a tremendously large white blast of energy was fired from its bulb.

"Pikachu look out!" Ash tried to warn his partner but it was too late as Pikachu still couldn't move it's body thanks to the stun spore as the solar powered blast hit him head on and sent him soaring into the air before he came crashing down on the ground harshly. Ivysaur landed on its feet without any problem as it stared down its opponent. Poor Pikachu however was looking really torn up as its body was looking battered as he tried to get up.

"Get up Pikachu!" Ash tried encouraging his partner.

Pikachu pushed itself up as he managed to stand up much to Naruto and Ivysaur's surprise but then the electric type fell forward on its belly and collapsed with swirls on its eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winners are Ivysaur and Naruto!" Brock declared.

Naruto sighed happily as he gained the victory with his new Ivysaur. "Good job Ivysaur. Another good battle." he told the small plant pokémon who jogged over to him and nuzzled against his hand. He took out his pokeball and returned Ivysaur to his pokeball.

He looked to his opponent and saw Ash had picked Pikachu up and was telling his pokémon he was proud of him and that he had done a good job.

"That was a great pokémon battle." Melody spoke as she gave a small clap to the two opponents. Both Ash and Naruto had trained their pokémon well and it showed them all how well they had taught their pokémon.

"It really was. Though it was evident who the stronger and smarter trainer was from the beginning." Misty mentioned as she looked over at Naruto. "Ash did well but I think Naruto is on a higher level in comparison."

"That was a good battle Ash. You and Pikachu were pretty tough. You almost had us a few times back there." Naruto told him as he congratulated the younger boy on a good match.

"Thanks Naruto. That was a great battle. Your really strong." Ash said as he held Pikachu close to him. The little yellow mouse pokémon was already awake and had Melody taking a quick once over on him to check he was alright.

"That was a quite a battle you gave Naruto. I've never seen someone use the field for their advantage like that" Brock added in with Misty nodding her head. "I can see why you managed to beat Surge on your first try."

"Thanks Brock. Maybe sometime down the line you and I can battle too." Naruto told the older boy who nodded happily at the challenge.

"So do you guys want to join us for dinner? We don't mind the extra company." Melody asked as Naruto and Ash shook hands.

"Sorry but we have a boat to catch. Were going on the S.S. Anne this evening. It leaves in about an hour."

"Wow you guys managed to get tickets for that?" Melody questioned since it was difficult to get tickets for one of the biggest cruise liner ships in the Kanto region.

"Actually this nice couple gave us tickets for it just this morning. It was a real surprise but we couldn't say no." Brock told them as Ash nodded his head.

"Apparently there will be a lot of trainers on the ship so there will be plenty of people to battle. I can't wait." Ash added with his earlier sadness from losing the battle now gone.

"Maybe next time then." Naruto said as Naruto and Melody bid Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu goodbye as the trio left the park and headed for the port. They all waved to each other goodbye until they were all out of sight, mingling with the crowd on the streets of Vermillion City.

"Say Brock did we ever get Naruto's last name" Misty asked. "Because now I know I have seen him somewhere before."

"I know what you mean Misty. I knew Melody was a Joy but Naruto felt really familiar too. I just can't place it down. "What do you think Ash? Brock asked the younger boy before noticing Ash and Pikachu was sprinting towards the port, excited looks on both their faces.

"Ash slow down!" they both said before picking up the pace to follow after the eager boy.

Still standing in the park Naruto and Melody looked in the direction they had left in. "What a cool bunch of people. That Ash is actually pretty good."

"He was. I could have sworn I saw you sweat a little." Melody joked as Naruto gave her a pout.

"Hey I'll have you know I did not sweat. He just caught me off guard a little. There's nothing wrong with a little competition." Naruto told her as Melody rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah sure. Now that's over let go get some food. You kept me waiting long enough." Melody spoke as she and Naruto resumed their search for a place to eat, knowing they just made three new friends who they knew they would see again.

* * *

**Chapter Six Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
